enciklopedijafandomcom_bs-20200213-history
Rimsko pravo
POJAM I VAŽNOST RIMSKOG PRAVA *rimsko pravo – pravo koje je kao pravni poredak vrijedilo u Rimu od njenog osnutka (754.g.pr.n.e.) do Justinijana (527.-565.g.pr.n.e.) i njegove kodifikacije Corpus iuris civilis *razvoj od pravnog poretka malog grada i seljačkog naroda do univerzalnog prava svjetskog carstva *vrhunac razvoja čini''' kodifikacija''' cara Justinijana, Corpus iuris civilis *superiorno u odnosu na prava ostalih antičkih naroda, a postoji i nakon propasti rimske države *od srednjeg vijeka preuzimaju ga brojne europske zemlje kao pozitivno pravo (recepcija rimskog prava) *recipirano rimsko pravo od srednjeg vijeka potisnulo je domaća partikularna prava *'tri osnovna stupa '''rimskog privatnog prava: ** neograničeno privatno vlasništvo ** ugovorna sloboda s razrađenim obveznim pravom ** sloboda oporučnog raspolaganja *recipirano rimsko pravo naziva se: **'opće''' – vrijedi za čitave teritorije država **'pandektno' – prema ključnom dijelu Justinijanove kodifikacije, Pandectae (lat. Digesta) *u novom vijeku biva zamijenjeno: **u Francuskoj 1804. Code civil (Code Napoleon) **u Njemačkoj 1900., Jedinstveni njemački građanski zakonik *rimski klasični pravnici postavili su prve temelje pravne znanosti '''– nastavljači su glosatori i postglosatori u Italiji, francuski pravnici srednjeg vijeka i njemački i nizozemski pravnici od 16. stoljeća *rimski pravnici rješavaju slučajeve iz praktičnog života – rimsko pravo nije skup apstraktnih pravnih pravila razvijaju pravnu tehniku koju karakteriziraju točnost i jasnoća, stroga logičnost, dosljednost *francuski romanist P. F. Girard naglašava da je studij prava odlično sredstvo '''historijskog odgoja *razvoj društva nije slučajan, nego je podvrgnut određenim društvenim zakonima, te uvjetovan određenim uvjetima *historija rimske države i prava predočava nam klasni karakter države i prava *osnovna klasna dioba rimskog društva je na robovlasnike i robove, pri čemu robovi nisu subjekti, nego samo objekti prava *opreke su postojale i unutar slobodnog rimskog stanovništva, pa imamo razne podjele: patriciji i plebejci; građani, Latini i peregrini; nobiles, equites i populari; honestiores i humiliores; coloni, * na razvoj i promjene društvenih pojava pritom utječu e'konomske prilike' *rimsko pravo razvija se od doba raspadanja rodovsko-plemenske organizacije i raspada države, preko dominacije robovlasništva u klasičnom razdoblju rimskog prava, do početaka feudalizacije (kolonata) za Justinijanovog prava *u ovom razvoju potvrđeni su zakoni''' historijskog materijalizma,' te su postavljeni temelji za objašnjenje sadašnjosti i pravilno gledanje na budućnost DIOBE RIMSKOG PRAVA *rimski pravnici nisu definirali '''pravo' – koriste izraz ius koji označava: **pravne norme koje čine pravni poredak (pravo u objektivnom smislu) **pravna ovlaštenja koja pripadaju pojedincu iz pravnih normi s obzirom na određene stvari ili druge osobe(pravo u subjektivnom smislu) *brojni rimski pravnici u izrekama naglašavaju etičku stranu prava: **Ulpijan:" honeste vivere, alterum non laedere, suum cuique tribuere" (pošteno živjeti, nikoga ne oštetiti, svakome dati što mu pripada). **Celzus: "ius est ars boni et aequi" (pravo jest umijeće dobrog i pravednog) **Ulpijan: "iustitia est constans et perpetua voluntas ius suum cuique tribuendi" (pravda je stalna i trajna volja svakome dati pravo koje mu pripada). *pravo kod Rimljana je prvo bilo povezano s vjerskim pravilima (fas) *ipak, prelaženjem na državno uređenje pravo se odvaja od religije, a religijski društveni običaji zamjenjuju se svjetovnima *pravne norme jasno su odvojene od vjerskih već u posljednjim stoljećima republike umjesto svećenika, sada se pravnom znanosti bave isključivo laički pravnici *pravo je skup pravila ponašanja koje je donijela država – odvojeno je od pravila morala koja su prepuštena savjesti **Paulus: "non omne quod licet honestum est" (nije pošteno sve ono što je po pravu dozvoljeno). *ipak, rimski pravnici još nisu u potpunosti spoznali pravo nezavisno od religije i različito od morala *najvažnije diobe rimskog prava: **IUS CIVILE, IUS GENTIUM, IUS NATURALE ***klasični pravnici razlikuju samo ius civile i ius gentium (često se naziva ius naturale) ***'ius civile' su norme koje stvara pojedini narod, a ius gentium postoji kod svih naroda, a oslanjaju se na razum (naturalis ratio) (Gaius u "Institucijama") ***Gaius u institute ius gentium ubraja: tutorstvo nad nedoraslima, stjecanje vlasništva ratnom okupacijom, naplavom rijeke... ***ova opreka preuzeta je od Aristotela; njome se ističe činjenica da različiti narodi trebaju jednake pravne institute ***ius civile je pravo koje je vrijedilo samo za Rimljane - ius Quiritium ***razlika između ius civile i ius gentium: razvojem iuris gentium omogućen je pravni saobraćaj sa strancima, peregrinima ***ius civile vrijedi samo za rimske građane, a zbog formalizma je bilo nerazumljivo i nedostupno peregrinima ***zato su Rimljani, nakon što je Rim postao centar Sredozemlja, morali naći mogućnost pravnog saobraćaja sa strancima ***sredinom 3. st.pr.n.e. pored gradskog pretora (p'raetor urbanus') uveden je praetor peregrinus (juristički magistrat) ***on uvodi formalni sudski postupak (formularni postupak) za pravosuđe sa strancima, kao i nove ustanove prometnog prava koje se kasnije nazivaju ius gentium ***te ustanove čine rimsko prometno pravo, a primjenjuju se i među samim rimskim građanima ***tako se umjesto stare kupnje uz prisutnost 5 svjedoka, mjerača s vagom (libripensa) i izgovaranja formula razvija kupnja gdje kupoprodajni ugovor nastaje već neformalnim sporazumom o predmetu i cijeni – neformalni zajam (iuris gentium) nasuprot formalističkom nexumu starog civilnog prava; institucije iuris gentium su najviše izražene u obveznom odnosu (osobito kod realnih i konsenzualnih kontrakata) ***''ius gentium'' nije međunarodno pravo, nego dio rimskog prava koji se primjenjuje i u saobraćaju građana sa strancima, jer oni nisu mogli zaključivati pravne poslove, niti sudjelovati u postupku, po ius Quiritium ***ono je slobodnije i prilagođenije od starog civilnog prava; sada prevladavaju sadržaj i svrha, a ne više forma ***kod poslova iuris gentium primjenjuju se načela poštenja i povjerenja u prometu (bona fides) ***staro civilno pravo ubrajamo u ius strictum (strogo pravo) pri čijoj je primjeni sudac morao doslovno primijeniti pravni propis ili sporazum stranaka ***''ius gentium'' se ubraja u ius aequum, pravično pravo (tumači se i primjenjuje po načelu pravičnosti) – ovdje se omogućuje veća sloboda i uvažavanje okolnosti konkretnog slučaja ***us gentium uglavnom se odnosi na vlasništvo i ugovore, tj. pravne poslove prometnog prava ***propisi o obiteljskim, nasljednopravnim odnosima i odnosima na nekretninama vrijede još uvijek samo za rimske građane, te se nazivaju ius c'ivile proprium Romanorum ' ***ius gentium pridonosi pretvaranju rimskog prava u''' univerzalno pravo''' – služi i za saobraćaj s pripadnicima rimskih provincija, koji su inače živjeli po svom nacionalnom pravu ***212. Karakala konstitucijom dijeli rimsko građanstvo svim podanicima rimske države, pa ius gentium postaje dio prava prisutan kod svih naroda (Gaj) – ius gentium dobiva apstraktno teoretsko značenje ''' ***sada u ius gentium spadaju i neki '''novi instituti: ropstvo, rat, ratna okupacija, zemljišne međe ***Bonfante definira ius gentium kao skupinu normi koje Rimljani stvaraju u kontaktu s drugim antičkim narodima ***'pojam prirodnog prava ( ius naturale)' javlja se u klasičnom pravu (još se često poistovjećuje s ius gentium) ***poziva se na načela prirodnog razuma (naturalis ratio), prirodne pravičnosti (naturalis aequitas), protivnosti prirodi (contra naturam); razvojem kolonata sloboda se proglašava prirodnim stanjem – ropstvo je protiv prirode ***potkraj klasičnog doba, prirodno pravo (i'us naturale') je ono pravo koje je uvijek pravedno i dobro („semper aequum et bonum“) – smatra se posebnom kategorijom, iznad civilnog prava. ***U Justinijanovo doba, ono je apsolutno i nepromjenjivo za sve narode i vremena, jer dolazi od božanske providnosti (utjecaj stoika i kršćanstva) ***to je pravo zajedničko svim živim bićima (ljudima i životinjama) – „Quod natura omnia animalia docuit“ (npr. rađanje i odgajanje potomstva) - nastaje trodioba ( ius civile – pravo zajedničko građanima iste države, ius gentium – pravo zajedničko svim ljudima, ius naturale – pravo zajedničko svim živim bićima) ***ovakvo shvaćanje o nepromjenjivom i uvijek pravičnom prirodnom pravu postaje temelj Škole prirodnog prava krajem 17. i početkom 18. st., nastojeći se tim putem izboriti za „prirodna prava“ mlađoj građanskoj klasi. ***ipak, ideja o nepromjenjivosti prava je nemoguća jer je pravo podvrgnuto stalnim promjenama pod utjecajem brojnih faktora (posebno ekonomskih) **IUS SCRIPTUM, IUS NON SCRIPTUM ***pisano i nepisano pravo razlikuju se po načinu postanka, izvorima, a ne po tome je li pravo stavljeno na papir ***'ius scriptum' – pravo koje proizlazi iz zakonodavnih organa javne vlasti (u pravilu je redigirano napismeno) ***uz zakone (leges, plebiscita), u ius scriptum ubrajaju se i druga pravna vrela: ****magistratske edikte (magistratuum edicta) ****senatske zaključke (senatus consulta) ****odgovore i mišljenja pravnika (responsa prudentium) ****carske konstitucije (principum placita, constitutiones) ***pod nepisano pravo spada običajno pravo, koje se stvara trajnim i opetovanim vršenjem – ne stvara se pismenim aktom ***ova dioba preuzeta je iz grčke filozofije i retorike u postklasično doba; pripadnici mlađe talijanske škole ovu diobu smatraju klasičnom ( ne interpoliranom) : ius scriptum (lex) i ius non scriptum (mores). **IUS PUBLICUM, IUS PRIVATUM ***podjela na javno i privatno pravo prelazi i u moderno pravo; to je važna sistematska podjela objektivnog prava ***prema Ulpijanu, javno pravo bavi se interesima rimske države, a privatno pravo interesima pojedinaca ' ***kriteriji za razlikovanje javnog i privatnog prava se razlikuju, pa se podjela normi različito rješavala ***'ius privatum je dio prava koji se bavi odnosima među pojedincima vodeći računa o njihovim osobnim interesima ***'ius publicum' je dio prava koji se bavi općim državnim interesima; odnosi se na položaj države te regulira pitanja poput organizacije i funkcioniranja rimske države, magistrature, pitanje religije, itd. **današnja podjela: ***javno pravo: ustavno, upravno, kazneno pravo, kazneni i građanski sudski postupak ***privatno pravo: imovinsko i nasljedno pravo (često i osobno i obiteljsko) **rimska podjela: ***'ius publicum:' ustavno, upravno, kazneno pravo ***'ius privatum:' osobno i imovinsko pravo, većina delikata (osim najtežih koje progoni država), kazneni i građanski sudski postupak **tek krajem rimske države širi se područje javnog prava na račun privatnog – država preuzima mnoge privatne delikte i čini ih javnima **građansko pravosuđe također ulazi u domenu države, pa se okvir javnog prava približava današnjem shvaćanju **ovu podjelu negirali su neki buržoaski i marksistički pisci – to razlikovanje temelji se na opreci kolektivnih i individualnih interesa, te na odnosu države prema građanima kao podanicima, što je neprihvatljivo u socijalističkom društvu, te nespojivo s modernim shvaćanjem narodnog suvereniteta *IUS COGENS, IUS DISPOSITIVUM **rimski pravnici izraz ius publicum koriste i za oznaku prisilnih pravnih propisa (normi) **'prisilni pravni propisi (ius cogens)' – ne mogu se promijeniti ili isključiti stranačkim ugovorom, tj .dogovorom stranaka (npr.neki propisi o braku) **'dispozitivni propisi (ius dispositivum)' – stranke od njih mogu odstupiti ili ih mogu ugovorom drukčije regulirati; primjenjuju se ako stranke nisu nešto drugo odredile o odnosnom slučaju *IUS COMMUNE, IUS SINGULARE **podjela na opće i pojedinačno pravo također prelazi u modernu nauku; sistematske je naravi prema Paulusu, ius singulare je iznimka od općih načela pravnog sustava sustava neke države, nastalo iz razloga svrsihodnosti; to je posebno pravo koje vrijedi za određene skupine osoba, stvari ili pravnih odnosa primjer: za vojničku oporuku traže se blaži rekviziti od formalnosti propisanih za valjanost oporuke inače (ius singulare), a redovna oporuka je podložna ius commune kasnije se za ius singulare koristi naziv beneficium npr. beneficium competentiae – pravo dužnika da odgovaraju na dugove samo u granicama svojih ekonomskih mogućnosti privilegium (beneficium iuris) – ako pojedinačno pravo (ius singulare) sadrži pogodnost za određene klase ili skupine ljudi, npr.povlastica vojnika u vezi s pravljenjem oporuke ius commune su pravni propisi koji su vrijedili za sve građane bez razlike 1. UVOD – PRAVNA POVIJEST političku povijest rimske države dijeli se na 4 razdoblja: kraljevstvo, republiku, principat, apsolutnu monarhiju ova podjela nije istovjetna razdobljima u rimskoj pravnoj povijesti, jer promjene političkog uređenja nisu uvijek bile paralelne s društveno-ekonomskim i pravnim promjenama rimska pravna povijest dijeli se na 4 razdoblja: a) PRVO RAZDOBLJE traje od osnutka Rima (754.) do kraja drugog punskog rata (201.pr.n.e.) raspada se gentilno uređenje i nastaje rimska država ekonomski život temelji se na malim zemljoposjedima sa zatvorenim naturalnim gospodarstvom trgovina još nije razvijena, a ropstvo je patrijarhalnog karaktera širenjem države na Apenine, mali seljaci propadaju, a nastaju veleposjedi – temelj proizvodnje sad je rad robova s ustavnog gledišta, prvo razdoblje dijeli se na: 1) doba kraljevstva (od 754. do 509.pr.n.e.) 2) doba republike – prva 3 stoljeća republike (od 509. do 201.pr.n.e.) ova ustavna promjena ne utječe na privatno pravo staro privatno civilno pravo vrijedi samo za rimske građane i obilježeno je strogim formalizmom (ius civile Quiritium) b) DRUGO RAZDOBLJE traje od kraja drugog punskog rata (201.pr.n.e.) do osnivanja Augustovog carstva/principata (27.pr.n.e.) to je razdoblje posljednja 2 stoljeća republike – rimska države se širi na sredozemni prostor van granica Italije dominira robovlasnički način proizvodnje, uz zemljišni veleposjed, iskorištavanje robova dostiže svoj vrhunac od zatvorene naturalne proizvodnje, prelazi se na robnu proizvodnju za tržište s novčanim gospodarstvom dolazi i do krize republikanskog ustroja – oštre klasne borbe, ustanci robova, građanski ratovi na području privatnog prava, nastaju novi pravni instituti potrebni za robno-novčani promet i trgovinu napušta se stari formalizam i uvodi se elastičnije pravo koje vrše pretori putem svojih edikata – nastaje novi pravni sloj ius honorarium i ius gentium (slobodnija načela); daje se puni zamah razvoju privatnog prava c) TREĆE RAZDOBLJE traje od 27. pr.n.e. do smrti cara Aleksandra Severa (235.g.) to je principat – doba monarhije s republikanskim ustavom rimska država je na prividnom vrhuncu – relativni mir na granicama, razvoj trgovine i obrta, eksploatacija provincija tada raste nezadovoljstvo robova, pa pada produktivnost, robovlasničko društvo potresa kriza stoga se poseže za monarhijom, vojno-političkom vlasti princepsa kao predstavnika vladajuće klase djelovanjem klasičnih rimskih pravnika, nastaje univerzalno, klasično rimsko pravo – prevladavaju načela iuris gentium d) ČETVRTO RAZDOBLJE traje od 235. do smrti cara Justinijana (565. godine) to je razdoblje apsolutne monarhije orijentalnog karaktera (284. za Dioklecijana počinje dominat) doba ekonomskog, političkog i vojničkog propadanja rimske države raspada se robovlasničko gospodarstvo, a uvođenjem kolonata priprema se put razvoju feudalnih odnosa na formiranje rimskog prava utječu prava provincija (posebno grčko-orijentalnih) na području privatnog prava stapaju se civilno i honorarno pravo, a opada djelatnost pravnika – nastaju razne zbirke iz materijala klasičnog prava; u tim zbirkama dolazi do sistematizacije i generalizacije gradiva, čiji vrhunac je Justinijanova kodifikacija – to je doba postklasičnog prava PRAVNA VRELA ( IZVORI PRAVA) pravna vrela su ujedno vrela opće rimske povijesti – to su uglavnom djela rimskih historičara i nepravnih pisaca od pravnika, važan je jedino Sekst Pomponije – u 2. stoljeću poslije Krista, za cara Hadrijana, piše kratak priručnik o pravu koji pruža podatke o rimskoj pravnoj povijesti - Liber singularis enchiridii (kasnije uvršten u Justinijanova Digesta, najvažnije vrelo o rimskim pravnicima do Pomponija) za razdoblje do sredine 4. stoljeća prije Krista nema sačuvanih pravnih spomenika ni djela pisci koji pišu o tom razdoblju živjeli su mnogo kasnije: Tit Livije, Dionizije Halikarnašanin, Ciceron njihovi prikazi temelje se na legendama, kombinacijama, a često i na izmišljanjima određena krivotvorenja sadržavaju i listine magistrata (annales maximi pontifika, fasti consulares) izvori prava dijele se na: materijalne – akti koji stvaraju pravo; zakon, pravni običaj, edikti (fontes iuris essendi) formalne – pojave iz kojih je vidljiv sadržaj (poznavanje) nekog prava (fontes iuris cognoscendi) materijalni izvori historije rimskog prava su: zakoni (leges), mišljenja senata (senatus consulta), magistratski edikti (magistratuum edicta), djelatnost pravnika (responsa prudentium), običajno pravo (consuetudo mores), carske konstitucije (constitutiones principum): edicta (općeobvezni predmeti), mandata (konstitucije upućene državnim organima i službama), decreta (odluke donijete pred carskim sudovima), rescripta (odluke, pravna mišljenja careva). isprave o pravnim poslovima – ugovori, oporuke, presude arheološki nalazi ostataka materijalne kulture pisana djela – najvažnija su Gajeve Institucije i Justinijanov Corpus iuris civilis otkrivanjem tih spomenika bave se brojne grane: epigrafija, papirologija, numizmatika, arheologija navedeni pravni spomenici su rijetko sačuvani u originalu, kao pločice od voska ili kovine najvažnije pločice su pompejanske, sedmogradske i herkulanske uglavnom ih nalazimo u navodima pisaca i grčko-egipatskim papirusima 2. PRVO RAZDOBLJE 2.1. DOBA KRALJEVSTVA POSTANAK RIMA I NJEGOVO STANOVNIŠTVO prema legendi, Rim je osnovan 21.4. 754. pr.n.e. od Romula i Rema, potomaka trojanca Eneje Romul je ubio brata Rema jer je prekoračio crtu koju je Romul plugom povlačio oko budućeg grada (etruščanski običaj) Rimom je ukupno vladalo 7 kraljeva, a zadnja 3 su etruščanskog porijekla: Tarquinius Priscus Servius Tullius – podijelio stanovništvo po bogatstvu, a grad teritorijalno na tribuse Tarquinius Superbus – izgnan revolucijom 509. (postanak rimske republike na čelu s 2 konzula) ova legenda nema historijske vrijednosti – postanak države je dugotrajan proces, uvjetovan razvojem društva razvojni put stvaranja države ima više etapa: jačanje plemenskih starješina u vidu kralja (rexa), formiranje vlasti kralja i senata, pretvaranje kurijatskih narodnih skupština u nove skupštine (po imetku ili teritorijalnoj pripadnosti) značenje gensa slabi, stvaraju se novi organi nosioci državne vlasti nemoguće je točno odrediti postanak rimske države, no on se dogodio u posljednjoj fazi rodovsko-plemenskog uređenja prema arheolškim i topografskim istraživanjima, prije legendarnog osnutka Rima, Latini su osnivali seoske naseobine na brežuljcima današnjeg Rima, uz rijeku Tiber tamo su se lakše mogli braniti od neprijatelja s druge strane rijeke (Etruščani) Latini – Italici, dolaze na Apenine kao indogermanski naseljenici sredinom 2. tisućljeća prije Krista već tada su latinske naseobine na Palatinu, Eskvilinu i Celiju činile sakralnu ligu - Septimontium njihovim opasivanjem nastaje Palatinski grad – najstariji dio Rima (Roma quadrata) drugi gradić nastaje na susjednom Kvirinalu – njegovi stanovnici su Colini, dok su Montani stanovnici Palatina spajanjem tih gradića nastaje Rim (urbs Roma), opasan zidom (pomerium) po etruščanskom običaju kasnije su Servijevim zidom obuhvaćeni i brežuljci Aventin i Kapitol, kao i nizina između Palatina i Kvirinala (kasnije je tu Forum koji je služio kao tržište) i mjesto narodnih skupština (comitium) – iz ovog doba potječe naziv Populus Romanus Quirites sredinom 7. stoljeća prije Krista Rimom su zavladali Etruščani – pridonose bržem stapanju rimskih plemenski naseobina u gradsku državicu svojom razvijenom zemljoradnjom, organizacijom i ropstvom etruščanska dominacija i kraljevi svrgnuti su revolucijom 509. – u to vrijeme, latinski gradovi s Rimom čine latinsku ligu (federaciju) Rim u njoj isprva ima ravnopravan položaj, no uskoro se uzdiže kao vodeći grad lige i cijelog Sredozemlja glavni faktori porasta rimske moći su: povoljan geografski i strateški položaj (centar Italije, plovni Tiber), čvrsta vojna i politička organizacija države, dodir s civilizacijom Etruščana, Kartažana i Grka DRUŠTVENO I DRŽAVNO UREĐENJE društvena organizacija je još uvijek prastara: 3 tribusa (Ramnes, Tities, Luceres), 30 kurija, 300 rodova (gentes) GENS (rod): osnovna, prastara, prijedržavna organizacija organizacija koja odgovara klanskom uređenju prvobitne zajednice patrijarhalan, čini zatvorenu zajednicu; na čelu je izborni starješina (princeps, pater gentis) poslovi roda rješavaju se na sastanku svih njegovih članova (gentiles) – povezani su rodbinskom vezom kao potomci nekog udaljenijeg zajedničkog pretka (heros eponymus), no ta veza je fikcija, ne može se dokazati; očituje se u zajedničkom gentilskom imenu (nomen gentilicium) gentilsko uređenje propada nastankom države, jer se ona temelji na klasnim oprekama u povijesno doba, rodovi imaju zajednička sacra i groblja; iz pripadnosti rodu se izvodi nasljedno i tutorsko pravo KURIJA: prijedržavna rodovska organizacija, čini ju 10 rodova (analogna grčkim fratrijama) u povijesno doba, ima političko-upravni, vojnički i religiozni karakter po njima su ustrojavane stare narodne skupštine (comitia curiata) po njima se vrši novačenje – svaka kurija daje 100 pješaka i 10 konjanika po njima se vrši i ubiranje poreza, a kurije čine sakralnu zajednicu koju predvodi curio na čelu svih kurija je curio maximus TRIBUS: svaki tribus ili pleme čini 10 kurija Ramnes (Latini s Palatina), Tities (Sabinjani s Kvirinala), Luceres (Etruščani ili Albani s Celija) ova podjela ima vojničku svrhu – svaki tribus daje 1000 pješaka i 100 konjanika FAMILIA (obitelj): najniža stanica unutar rimske općine u povijesno doba, to je temeljna socijalna i gospodarska jedinica rimskog života to je zajednica slobodnih osoba pod vlašću oca obitelji (pater familias, patria potestas) više nije presudna kognacija (krvno srodstvo), nego agnacija – veza po zajedničkoj očinskoj vlasti vlast oca nad članovima obitelji je jedinstvena i skoro neograničena DIOBA STANOVNIŠTVA osnovne kategorije su slobodni (patriciji i plebejci) i neslobodni ljudi (robovi), a javljaju se i klijenti PATRICIJI punopravni članovi stare gentilske organizacije (gentiles) – čine vladajući stalež u trenutku nastanka rimske države, imaju sva građanska i politička prava imaju gospodarsku prevlast, kao imućniji zemljoposjednici i vlasnici robova oni su u to doba bili vrsta aristokracije, nasljednog plemstva KLIJENTI zavisni ljudi, koji su stajali prema članovima gensa u nasljednom odnosu zavisnosti i zaštite (obsequium i fides) patricij pod čiju se zaštitu klijenti stavljaju je patronus – klijenti su mu obvezni na poslušnost, određena novčana podavanja (kod udaje kćeri, plaćanja globa, itd.), izvjesne službe (operae), uzdržavanje u slučaju potrebe, praćenje u vojsku patron ima nasljedno i tutorsko pravo, a dužan je štititi i podupirati klijenta, zastupati ga pred sudom i davati mu uzdržavanje (prepušta klijentu dio zemljišta na obrađivanje, do opoziva/precarium) patron i klijent ne smiju se međusobno tužiti niti svjedočiti jedan protiv drugoga klijent je formalno slobodan čovjek i ima pravo glasa u narodnoj skupštini (često podupire svoje patrone) za patrona koji prekrši vjernost klijentu predviđena je kazna saceriteta, što bi značilo da je proklet i stavljen izvan zakona ("patronus si clienti fraudem fecerit, sacer esto") klijentela je nastajala raznim načinima, a često oslobađanjem roba ili voljom osiromašjelih stanovnika PLEBEJCI kategorija slobodnih ljudi nastala već u kraljevsko doba (pleo, plenus = mnoštvo, puk) kako su po Servijevu ustavu svi stanovnici države uvršteni u razrede i tribuse, i plebejci su bili rimski građani ipak, oni su građani drugog reda: nisu imali conubium, pravo sklapanja zakonitog braka s patricijima nisu bili članovi gentilske organizacije nisu imali ius honorum – pravo na magistrature, senat,svećeničke službe nisu imali ni kult predaka ni gentilsko nasljedno pravo jedino pravo rimskog građanina dostupno i plebejcima je privatnopravni ius commercium – pravo sklapanja pravnih poslova rimskog civilnog prava (mancipatio, nexum), da bi mogli trgovati s patricijima kao rimski građani, morali su pritom obnašati sve državne obveze – vojna služba, plaćanje poreza plebejci su uglavnom siromašni poljodjelci, obrtnici i trgovci koji su često padali u patricijsko dugovinsko ropstvo (nexum) pored toga, pravo uživanja neobrađenih zemljišta (ager publicus) prisvojili su si patriciji porijeklo plebejaca je dvojbeno, postoji više teorija Niebuhrova teorija: najraširenija teorija – plebejci su strani doseljenici pokorenih rimskih gradova, oslobođeni klijenti i drugi došljaci naselili su se oko brežuljka Aventina te imali svoje hramove i božanstva, stajali su izvan patricijske rimske države na Palatinu i Kvirinalu izvan patricijske gentilske organizacije nisu imali političkih prava i nisu sudjelovali u patricijskim kurijatskim skupštinama od svih prava imali su samo ius commercium, a tek po Servijevu ustavu postaju rimski građani s vrlo ograničenim političkim pravima teorija o imovinskoj diferencijaciji: iz nejednakih posjeda i udjela u ratnoj pljački, nasuprot siromašnom narodu izdvojilo se plemstvo to plemstvo je prigrabilo veću vlast i politička prava, nastaje patricijat prema tome, plebejci su od samog početka države bili rimski građani, a razlika je samo u manjim pol. pravima Mommsenova teorija: plebejci su nastali od oslobođenih klijenata, isprva su stajali izvan rimske civitatis koja je tad bila samo patricijska država je postala patricijsko-plebejska tek Servijevim ustavom ROBOVI posebna vrsta neslobodnih ljudi, postoje već od starog doba u doba kraljevstva još ih je malo, a ropstvo ima patrijarhalni karakter DRŽAVNO USTROJSTVO to je kraljevstvo, jer se vrhovni vojskovođa i poglavica naziva rex (kralj), iako to nije kralj u pravom smislu te riječi uz njega postoje organi (senat, narodna skupština) razvijeni iz prijedržavnih gentilnih organa u ovo kraljevsko doba, ti organi postaju organi državne vlasti, jača državna organizacija KRALJ (REX) razvija se iz vrhovnog plemenskog vođe (analogno grčkom bazileusu) bio je vrhovni vojskovođa, vrhovni svećenik, a vrši i određene sudske funkcije ograničen je radom senata i narodne skupštine; funkcija kralja je doživotna, ali ne i nasljedna kraljevom smrću nastaje interregnum (period između smrti dotadašnjeg kralja i izbora novog) – kraljevske funkcije i auspicia (pravo tumačenja volje bogova) prelaze na senat ta prava zatim vrše pojedini senatori kroz 5 dana u svojstvu interrexa jedan od interrexa predlaže novog kralja narodnoj skupštini, senat taj izbor potvrđuje (auctoritas patrum), a zatim se narod ponovno sastaje u skupštini i dodjeljuje kralju vrhovnu vlast (imperium), te mu se obvezuje na vjernost (Lex curiata de imperio) SENAT (PATRES) patricijsko vijeće, čine ga starješine svih rodova; Romul određuje broj senatora sa 100, a kasnije je to povećano na 300 s vremenom su starješine birane uvijek iz istih obitelji te se tako izdvaja se prva gentilna aristokracija to je vijeće staraca (senes) starijih od 60 godina i nesposobnih za oružje; kasnije je uvjet za članstvo starost od bar 46 godina senat sudjeluje kod izbora kralja, upravnih poslova, potvrđuje zaključke narodnih skupština (auctoritas patrum) i ima funkciju savjetodavnog vijeća kralja (consilium regis) NARODNA SKUPŠTINA (COMITIA CURIATA) narod se sastaje i glasuje po kurijama – većina glasova čini glas kurije; odluku skupštine čini većina glasova svih 30 kurija skupštine vrše izbor kralja, bave se važnijim pitanjima naroda (objava rata, mir i primirje) kurijatske skupštine bave se pitanjima obitelji: odlučuju o primanju novih rodova (cooptatio), pred njima se prave oporuke, odlučuju o adrogaciji (ako bi se neki pater familias s cijelom obitelji htio podvrgnuti vlasti nekog drugog pater familiasa) i napuštanju dotadašnjeg kulta obitelji zbog pravljenja oporuka (testamentum in comitiis calatis) i adrogacije sastaju se dvaput godišnje, 24.3. i 24.5., te se nazivaju comitia calata predsjeda im pontifex maximus (u republici preuzima religiozne funkcije kralja) 2.2. PRVA 3 STOLJEĆA REPUBLIKE OPĆA OBILJEŽJA, SERVIJEV USTAV nakon nasilnog svrgavanja Etruščana s vlasti 509. godine, državom umjesto rexa počinju upravljati 2 konzula vladaju po načelu kolegijaliteta, a mandat im traje jednu godinu religijskim pitanjima bave se svećenički organi (pontifices, rex sacrorum), a kasnije neke funkcije preuzimaju posebni magistrati magistratura je najjači ustavni faktor, organi (ni senat ni narodna skupština) se ne mogu sastati bez poziva magistrata; narodne skupštine nemaju pravo inicijative; raspravljaju i odlučuju o prijedlozima magistrata sada je država patricijsko-plebejska, no patriciji ipak zadržavaju veliku prevlast uz podjelu na kurije, dvije su nove podjele stanovništva: teritorijalno - imovinska podjela na zemljišne tribuse i podjela po imetku na razrede i centurije (na imovinskoj osnovi) prema tradiciji, ove reforme pripisane su šestom rimskom kralju Serviju Tuliju, pa se nazivaju Servijevim ustavom Servije grad dijeli na 4 tribusa (zemljišna okruga), a zemljište oko grada na 16 tribusa (povećava se do ukupno 35 tribusa 421. pr.n.e.) gradski tribusi su tribus urbanae, a ostali tribus rusticae – u njih su upisani patriciji i plebejci, ali samo oni koji imaju zemljišni posjed (locupletes) na području nekog tribusa podjela na tribuse kasnije gubi na važnosti; sad su u njih upisivani i oslobođenici i građani bez posjeda zemljišna podjela na tribuse služila je ubiranju poreza (tributum) i novačenju na temelju nje nastaje posebna vrsta narodne skupštine, comitia tributa; plebejci se u svoje skupštine uvijek sastaju na temelju podjele u tribuse (concilia plebis tributa) prema imetku, rimski građani su podijeljeni u razrede (classis) koji se prema starosti pripadnika dijele na centurije građani su po imetku podijeljeni u 5 razreda: 1) prvi - s imetkom od 100 000 asa (as = 2 uncije = 1/6 funte bakra) 2) drugi – s 75 000 asa 3) treći – s 50 000 asa 4) četvrti – s 25 000 asa 5) peti – s 12 500 asa (po Dioniziju) ili 11 000 asa (po Liviju) građani koji nisu imali minimalnu mjeru imetka bili su capite censi (jer su se kod cenza brojali samo svojom glavom) ili proletarii (državi su doprinosili samo svoju djecu - proles) svaki je razred podijeljen na centurije, koje se dijele na: iuniores – polovina centurija u svakom razredu (do 45 godina starosti, služe u operativnoj vojsci) seniores – polovina centurija u svakom razredu (stariji od 45 godina, brane grad) prvi razred ima 80 centurija, drugi, treći i četvrti razred imaju 20, a peti razred ima 30 centurija uz ovih 170 centurija, postoji još: 18 centurija konjanika-vitezova (equites, stoje ispred 1.razreda, najbogatiji građani koji služe u konjici) 2 centurije vojnih obrtnika (tesari i kovači) 2 centurije svirača (trubači i frulaši) 1 centurija nenaoružanih slugu i rezervista (accenti velati - iza 5.razreda) centurijatski sustav služi za vojničko ustrojstvo i ubiranje poreza, a služi i za nove narodne skupštine (exercitus urbanus) ovim reformama nastaje državno uređenje utemeljeno na imovinsko-teritorijalnoj podjeli pritom bogataši mogu sami odlučivati – potrebna većina glasova centurija je 97; ako bi se 18 konjaničkih i 80 centurija bogataša ujedinili, imali bi potrebnu većinu (tako je bila osigurana provedba njihove volje) iako je siromašnih građana bilo više, oni su raspoređeni u manji broj centurija bogati imaju prevlast i u tributskim narodnim skupštinama – upisani u 31 zemljišni tribus (31 glas), dok su svi bezemljaši i oslobođenici upisani u 4 gradska tribusa (4 glasa) dakle, demokracija je samo prividna – odlučuju bogatstvo, posjed zemlje i starost Cicero je uvidio takvo stanje, pa hvali Servija jer je vlast pridržao najbogatijima, a ne najbrojnijima BORBE PLEBEJACA ZA RAVNOPRAVNOST S PATRICIJIMA plebejci su bili samo građani drugog reda – magistrat, senat i svećenstvo bili su im nedostupni morali su služiti vojsku i plaćati porez, pa su često padali u dugovno ropstvo (nexum) osvojenu zemlju (ager publicus) preuzimali su patriciji, pa u takvim uvjetima počinje borba plebejaca za ravnopravnost s patricijima i traje sve do 4., tj.3.st.pr.n.e. oni žele poboljšanje gospodarskog stanja, a zatim i političku ravnopravnost konkretni ciljevi: dostupnost magistratura i funkcija pridržanih patricijima, da im se omogući obrađivanje ager publicusa, da im se brišu i olakšaju dugovi prvi uspjeh je uvođenje pučkog tribunata – 494. plebejci su iselili na Mons sacer kako bi osnovali svoju općinu (prva secessio plebis) da ne izgube većinu vojne i radne snage, patriciji pristaju na sporazum, pa plebejci dobivaju 2 pučka tribuna (tribuni plebis) oni su bili nepovredivi, imali su ius auxilii – pravo štititi plebejce vetom, tj.intercesijom kojim su mogli obustaviti nepovoljne odluke patricijskih magistrata uperene protiv plebejaca; kasnije su uvedena i 2 plebejska edila (aediles plebis) koji su pomagali tribunima zatim plebejci traže da se stvori pisano, ozakonjeno pravo – dotad su pristup pravu imali samo patriciji i svećenici zato na prijedlog pučkog tribuna Gaja Terentilija Arse 462. nastaje povjerenstvo za sastavljanje pisanih zakona prije toga je komisija od 3 patricija poslana u Atenu da popiše Solonove zakone i upozna pravo grčkih država oni se vraćaju 452., pa je osnovano povjerenstvo od 10 patricija tom povjerenstvu je uz dužnost sastavljanja zakona bila povjerena i vrhovna državna uprava za iduću 451. godinu 451.g. decemviri dobivaju punu vlast, ne biraju se magistrati ni pučki tribuni, a ustav je suspendiran oni su izradili 10 ploča zakona koje su dali na prihvat centurijatskim skupštinama za 450. godinu izabrani su decemviri koji dodaju još 2 ploče – ne daju ih skupštinama na prihvat i odbijaju napustiti vlast tada su svrgnuti (druga secessio plebis) pa su opet uspostavljene redovite magistrature i pučki tribunat 449. izglasan je zakon leges Valeriae Horatiae koji ima 3 odredbe: a) pod prijetnjom smrtne kazne zabranjeno je osnivati magistrature sine provocatione; provocatio ad populum – pravo rimskog građanina da protiv konzulove smrtne osude uloži priziv na narodnu skupštinu b) potvrđena je nepovredivost plebejskih službenika – pučkih tribuna, plebejskih edila, iudices decemviri c) zaključci plebiscita (plebejskih skupština) postaju obvezni i za patricije i plebejce; ovu odredbu sadrže i lex Publilia Philonis (339.g.pr.n.e.) i lex Hortensia (287.g.pr.n.e.) Zakonikom 12 ploča ograničena je patricijska samovolja – plebejci žele vršiti magistrature, no patriciji smatraju da oni nisu podobni za to jer nemaju auspiciu (jer ne pripadaju patricijskim rodovima) plebejci nisu mogli pripadati gensu jer je conubium između patricija i plebejaca zabranjen 445.pr.n.e. lex Canuleia – dozvoljen conubium između patricija i plebejaca (na prijedlog pučkog tribuna Canuleiusa); plebejci dobivaju ius conubii i pripušteni su magistraturi tribuni militum consulari potestate 443.pr.n.e. od konzulata je odvojena cenzura 421. pr.n.e. povišen broj kvestora s 2 na 4, kvestura postaje dostupna plebejcima 367. pr.n.e. leges Liciniae Sextiae (nazvan po predlagačima , pučkim tribunima: C.Licinius Stolo i L. Sextius Lateranus– zakon kojim su plebejci pripušteni konzulatu, ima 3 odredbe: 1) plaćene kamate se trebaju odbiti od glavnice, a ostatak glavnice se plaća u 3 jednaka godišnja obroka 2) nitko ne može posjedovati više od 500 iugera agri 3) ne biraju se konzularni tribuni, a jedan od konzula mora biti plebejac (iste godine od konzulata su odvojene pretura i kurulski edilitet, koje su u početku dostupne samo patricijima) 356. pr.n.e. prvi plebejski cenzor 351. pr.n.e. prvi plebejski diktator 342. pr.n.e. plebiscitom omogućeno da oba konzula budu plebejci 339. pr.n.e. lex Publilia Philonis – jedan cenzor mora biti plebejac, a drugi patricij ili plebejac! 337. pr.n.e. prvi plebejski pretor 300. pr.n.e. lex Ogulnia – broj augura raste s 4 na 9, broj pontifika s 4 na 8 (5 augura i 4 pontifika moraju biti plebejci) 287. pr.n.e. lex Hortensia – zaključci plebejskih skupština vrijede za sav narod; označava kraj plebejske borbe, plebiscita imaju jednaku zakonsku snagu kao i leges (zakoni) 254. pr.n.e. prvi plebejac pontifex maximus (Tiberius Coruncanius) 209. pr.n.e. prvi plebejac curio maximus MAGISTRATURA magistratura (magistratus) – politička služba, njen nosilac vrši državnu vlast na ustavom predviđeni način u ime i kao organ rei publicae Romanae magistrati primaju vlast neposredno iz ustava čim budu izabrani; zato su nezavisni u granicama svog djelokruga uz magistrate, vrhovni organi državne vlasti su senat i narodna skupština – kasnije senat jača, a skupština slabi i nestaje izraz magistratus primjenjivao se na: službenike čitave države, magistratus populi Romani plebejske organe, magistratus plebeii službenike municipalnih gradova, magistratus municipales magistratska vlast označava se izrazima imperium i potestas; imperium sadrži: 1) ovlast vojničkog zapovijedanja svim saveznim poslovima 2) ovlasti civilne i kaznene jurisdikcije sa svim saveznim poslovima 3) pravo sazivanja narodne skupštine i senata (ius agendi cum populo, ius agendi cum patribus) 4) pravo izdavanja naredbi (ius edicendi) 5) pravo prisiljavanja na pokoravanje magistratskim odredbama svakakvim prinudnim sredstvima, a prema prilikama i smrtnom kaznom (ius coercendi) magistrati mogu biti: cum imperio – konzuli, diktatori, pretori, izvanredni magistrati postavljeni cum imperio cum potestate – svi ostali niži magistrati (nemaju pravo vojničkog zapovijedanja, ograničen im je ius coercendi) ispred magistrata cum imperio u javnosti su išli liktori – nose svežanj prutova iz kojih viri sjekira ako se nalaze izvan Rima liktori vrše tjelesne kazne; diktatora prate 24, konzula 12, pretora u gradu 2, a pretora u provinciji 6 liktora magistrati se dijele na: više – diktator, konzul, pretori, cenzori; biraju ih centurijatske skupštine (magistratus maiores) niže – kurulski edili, kvestori, vigintisexviri; biraju ih tributske skupštine (magistratus minores) magistrati međusobno mogu stajati u odnosima: a) jednakosti, par potestas – kolege u istoj magistraturi b) nadređenosti, maior potestas – pripada diktatoru prema konzulima, konzulima prema pretorima, svim višim prema svim nižim magistratima; među nižim magistratima ne postoji odnos nadređenosti c) podređenosti, minor potestas – obvezni na poslušnost i pokoravanje magistratima s maior potestas poseban položaj imaju cenzori – nisu ni podređeni ni nadređeni ni jednom drugom magistratu prema pravu na sellam curulem, razlikujemo kurulske (svi viši magistrati i kurulski edili) i nekurulske magistrate sellam curulem – kurulska stolica bez naslona sa svinutim nogama od slonove kosti obilježje rimske magistrature je kolegijalitet, te pravo intercesije (ius intercedendi) – pravo vetom zapriječiti akte kolege u istoj magistraturi; magistrature su vremenski ograničene na 1 godinu (osim cenzure i diktature), a na kraju su magistrati mogli biti pozvani na odgovornost (osim diktatora, cenzora, pučkih tribuna) rimske magistrature bile su besplatne počasne službe (ius honorum) – zbog velikih troškova, one su bile dostupne samo bogatijim građanima, jer siromašni nisu mogli o svom trošku npr. organizirati javne igre da bi stekli naklonost puka zato su se magistrati nastojali obogatiti upravom provincija koje bi od Sulinih vremena dobivali krajem mandata magistrat prije vršenja svakog važnijeg čina mora ispitati volju bogova (auspicia) za vršenje magistrature nije potrebno predznanje ili stručna sprema – dovoljno je građansko pravo (patricijat), punoljetnost, muški spol plebiscitom iz 342.pr.n.e. određeno je da se ista magistratura može obnašati nakon 10 godina 180. g.pr.n.e. donesen je lex Villa annalis: uveden je određen redoslijed obnašanja magistratura (certus ordo magistratuum, cursus honorum) prije konzulata mora se obnašati pretura, a prije preture kvestura između tih magistratura mora proteći rok od 2 godine natjecatelj za kvesturu mora ispuniti 10 godina vojničke službe (decem stipendia) – mora biti star barem 27 godina u doba Cicerona, za edilitet se traži 37, za preturu 40, a za konzulat 43 godine starosti magistrati su uz sebe mogli imati stručnjaka (consilium), obično pravnike; također, nisu mogli prenijeti funkcije na drugoga, ali su mogli na pomoćnike prenijeti izvršenje pojedinih službenih poslova (mandiranje službene vlasti) POJEDINE MAGISTRATURE: KONZULAT uvođenjem republike, na 2 konzula prelazi vlast kralja – oni imaju jednaku (kolegijalnu) vlast, ali mogu vetom spriječiti službeni čin drugog njihova je vlast ograničena na godinu dana i odvojena od vjerske vlasti; vrhovnu vjersku vlast ima pontifex maximus pripada im vrhovna vojnička, građanska, političko-upravna vlast, u ratu zapovijedaju i vojskom konzuli vode čitavu državnu upravu sazivaju senat i narodnu skupštinu, a imaju i pravo izdavanja naredbi (ius edicendi) imaju i pravo vršenja pravosuđa (iurisdictio) – civilno pravosuđe prelazi na pretore, konzuli zadržavaju neke poslove vanparbene sudbenosti na području kaznene sudbenosti, postoji provocatio ad populum- narod ima pravo priziva na narodne skupštine protiv smrtne osude, a kasnije i protiv osude na šibanje i teže globe ako senat za rata izda senatus consultum ultimum, konzuli i u gradu imaju vojničku vlast –nema provokacije ad populum u početku vladaju naizmjence po jedan mjesec; u ratu van Rima po jedan dan kasnije zbog umnožavanja državnih poslova jedan upravlja gradom, drugi vojskom izvan grada gdje ima neograničenu vlast u slučaju rata, oba zapovijedaju vojskom, svaki na svom sektoru (provincia) – gradom upravlja praefectus urbi ili pretor konzule biraju centurijatske narodne skupštine, a prati ih 12 liktora DIKTATURA uspostavlja se u slučaju ratnih opasnosti ili unutarnjih nemira; diktatura je jaka državna vlast u rukama jedne osobe imenuje ga na prijedlog senata jedan konzul (dictatorem dicere) – između isluženih konzula, a nekad bira i kolegu diktatora prate 24 liktora; nose fasces et secures i u gradu, jer diktator i unutar grada ima puni imperium diktatura traje do isteka službe konzula koji je imenovao diktatora, ali nikada dulje od 6 mjeseci , a diktatorov pomoćnik/zamjenik je magister equitum diktator je imao neograničenu zakonodavnu, sudsku i upravnu vlast, protiv koje se nije mogla koristiti ni intercesija pučkih tribuna PRETURA odvojena od konzulata 367.pr.n.e. s leges Liciniae Sextiae, kad je konzulat postao dostupan plebejcima pretoru je povjereno civilno pravosuđe u glavnom gradu (in urbe ius dicere), ali mu je pripadao i imperium (pravo zapovijedanja vojskom) te je pretor slovio kao minor collega consulum 242.pr.n.e. uveden drugi pretor – praetor urbanus bavi se sporovima rimskih građana, a praetor peregrinus sporovima među građanima i peregrinima, te sporovima među peregrinima (ovi pretori utječu na razvoj rimskog privatnog prava) 227.pr.n.e. uvedena su još 2 pretora za upravu Sicilije i Sardinije s Korzikom, a 197.pr.n.e dvojica za upravu španjolskih provincija Sula je povisio broj pretora na 8, a Cezar na 16 pretore su birale centurijatske narodne skupštine najvažnije područje rada pretora bilo je pravosuđe. O pretoru je u postupku in iure ovisilo hoće li dozvoliti stranci da vodi spor (actionem dare) ili će tu mogućnost uskratiti (actionem denegare). Tim putem je pretor priznavao neke odnose koji nisu još bili priznati po civilnom pravu i davao im je pravnu zaštitu. U dijelu postupka apud iudicem je u formuli davao upute sucu kako da vodi spor svakom pojedinom slučaju. PUČKI TRIBUNAT osnovan je 494.pr.n.e.; isprva postoje 2 pučka tribuna, taj broj se povećava do konačnih 10 – proglašeni su nepovredivima (sacrosancti) mogu vetom zapriječiti svaki akt magistrata nepovoljan za plebejce; od 471. mogu sazivati plebejske skupštine, koje ih i biraju zaključci tih skupina (plebiscita) od lex Hortensia postaju obvezni za čitav narod, uključujući patricije stekli su i ius coercitionis – pravo kažnjavanja globama i zatvorom (i protiv patricijskih magistrata i konzula) iz ovog se razvilo njihovo pravo optuživanja i izvođenja političkih krivaca pred sud narodnih skupština, a kasnije i kazneno sudovanje u najvažnijim kaznenim predmetima tribunska je vlast bila teritorijalno ograničena na sam grad Rim, ali također je bila ograničena intercesijom kolege, a tribunski veto vrijedi samo unutar prvog miljokaza oko grada CENZURA uvedena je 443.pr.n.e.; svake četvrte (kasnije pete) godine (to se razdoblje naziva lustrum), obavlja se census, popis građana i procjena njihova imetka za raspodjelu stanovništva u tribuse, razrede i centurije posao cenza obavljala su dva cenzora, koja su svake 5.godine birana u centurijatskim narodnim skupštinama na temelju tih popisa utvrđuju se pravo glasa, vojničke dužnosti i porezne obveze od 435. po lex Aemilia, služba cenza ograničena je na 18 mjeseci, a važnost cenzure raste popisivanje se vrši na Marsovu polju – građani moraju pod zakletvom navesti osobne, imovinske podatke i vojni položaj pritom se sudi i o moralu građana (iudicium de moribus) – ako se netko ogriješi o državu ili obitelj, stiže ga nota censoria tako je umanjena njegova čast (infamia), a moguće je i premještanje u slabiji tribus i smanjenje političkih prava tko izbjegne popis i procjenu imetka, gubi imovinu ili slobodu 312.pr.n.e. (lex Ovinia) pravo imenovanja i izbacivanja senatora (senatu movere) prelazi na cenzore kasnije na cenzore prelaze i druge funkcije, pa cenzori počinju davati u zakup ubiranje poreza i izvođenje javnih radova glasoviti cenzor je M.Porcius Cato (184.pr.n.e.) EDILITET plebejski edili su pomoćnici pučkih tribuna (aediles plebis) oni vrše tribunske kazne i podižu kaznene optužbe pred narodom, te čuvaju važne plebejske isprave u Cererinom hramu 367. pr.n.e. s leges Liciniae Sextiae uvedena je služba dvaju kurulskih edila – biraju ih tributske skupštine, a bili su magistrati cijelog naroda; pripadala im je sella curullis kurulski i plebejski edili imaju redarstvenu službu i kazneno sudovanje, brinu se za opskrbu žitom (cura annonae) i priređivanje javih igara i svečanosti (cura ludorum) kurulski edili još su imali sudbenost (iurisdictio) u tržnim sporovima oko kupoprodaje robova i stoke kurulski edili su svojim ediktima (koji ulaze u honorarno pravo), razradili sistem odgovornosti za faktične nedostatke i mane stvari, koji se u početku odnosio samo na stoku i robove, a u postklasičnom pravu kao sistem odgovornosti za mane stvari kod kupoprodaje. KVESTURA smatra se da nastaje u kraljevsko doba; kvestore prvo imenuju konzuli, a kasnije se biraju u comitia tributa pod predsjedanjem konzula ispočetka postoje 2 kvestora, kasnije ih je više (oko 421.pr.n.e.); isprva pomažu konzulima kod izviđanja i sudovanja pri umorstvu (quaestores parricidii) u povijesno doba, upravljaju državnom blagajnom (aerarium) i financijama – dvojica u Rimu, a ostali u provincijama bave se uglavnom financijskim poslovima, nemaju pravo na sellam curullem, nisu ih pratili liktori i nisu imali imperium VIGINTIVIRI (VIGINTISEXVIRI) "dvadesetšestorica"; niz nižih službi nastalih iz pomoćnih organa viših magistrata ovdje spadaju: nadzornici zatvora, redari i vatrogasci, kovači novca, nadzornici puteva,... SENAT u doba republike, senat je državni organ u kojem je koncentrirana najviša vlast vladajuće klase, ima 300 članova (i patriciji i plebejci) konzuli prvo imenuju senatore doživotno, no od lex Ovinia postavljaju ih cenzori za razdoblje jednog lustruma bez valjanog razloga i suglasnosti oba cenzora, nije se smjelo zaobići dosadašnje senatore, pa oni ostaju doživotni cenzori u senat moraju uzeti sve bivše kurulske magistrate, a kasnije i pučke tribune, plebejske edile, te kvestore ako preostala mjesta treba popuniti ljudima koji nisu obnašali magistraturu – takvi senatori (ako nisu patriciji) imaju samo pravo glasa, ali ne i pravo raspravljanja (to su senatori pedarii, jer su birani glasovanjem razdvajanjem na dvije strane, per discessionem) prema tome, senat postaje organ nasljedne aristokracije – u njemu raspravljaju bivši magistrati iz malog broja obitelji senat je načelno samo savjetodavno tijelo vrhovnih magistrata; sastaje se samo na poziv magistrata cum imperio, a kasnije i pučkih tribuna glasovanjem prihvaćeno mišljenje senata je senatus consultum; kasnije važnost senata raste u doba republike, senat nije zakonodavni organ, ali vrši utjecaj na zakonodavnu djelatnost narodnih skupština senat je koncentrirao u svojim rukama svu važniju vanjsku i unutrašnju politiku patricijski dio senata ima pravo potvrditi zaključke narodnih skupština (od 339. daje dozvolu prije zaključivanja) tako se pred narodnu skupštinu mogu iznositi samo prijedlozi koje senat odobri senat je mogao poništiti zakone zbog formalnih nedostataka pri donošenju tih zakona, a i osloboditi od zakonske obveze u pojedinim slučajevima najvažnije djelatnosti senata su na područjima kulta i vjere, državnih financija, vanjske politike i vojske NARODNE SKUPŠTINE comitia – skupštine čitavog naroda (patricija i plebejaca), sazivaju ih viši magistrati s ius agendi cum populo izglasavali su zakone, birali magistrate, odlučivali o ratu i miru, mogli su odbiti ili prihvatiti prijedlog magistrata za republike, razlikuju se comitia curiata, centuriata i tributa, ovisno o tome je li narod glasao po kurijama, centurijama ili tribusima skupštine samih plebejaca su concilia plebis – sazivaju ih plebejski magistrati po tribusima (concilia plebis tributa) - sazivane su radi biranja plebejskih tribuna i plebejskih edila, te radi zakonodavne djelatnosti. Odluke tih skupština zvale su se plebiscita, a u početku su vrijedile samo za plebejce. Tek od lex Hortensia 286.g.pr.n.e. vrijede za čitav narod. Nestaju za vrijeme principata. posebna vrsta skupštine je contio – sazivana na poziv magistrata samo da bi saslušala neki predmet o kojem će odlučivati comitia comitia curiata (kurijatske skupštine) su najstarije rimske narodne skupštine, njihov se sastav i djelovanje temelje na podjeli stanovništva na kurije; gube političko značenje za republike, one se sastaju samo zbog akata s religioznim značenjem (adrogacije i pravljenja oporuka) narod na politički život i upravu države utječe preko 3 vrste narodnih skupština: COMITIA CENTURIATA najviša vrsta skupštine, narod je poredan po centurijama (vojničkom poretku) sastaju se na Marsovom polju izvan grada, a sazivaju ih samo magistrati cum imperio (konzul, pretor, diktator), nakon obavljenih auspicia predmeti rasprave moraju se objaviti kroz 3 rimska tjedna (trinundinum od 24 dana) prije dana skupštine (promulgatio) odlučuju o ratu i miru, biraju više magistrate i sude u slučaju priziva građanina (provocatio ad populum) pri izricanju teške krivične kazne. za vrijeme promulgacije i na dan skupštine održavaju se contiones – ako se radi o zakonskom prijedlogu (rogatio), s magistratovom dozvolom na contiones se može govoriti za ili protiv prijedloga kad bi magistrat otvorio skupštinu, nakon čitanja prijedloga slijedi glasovanje bez ikakve diskusije nakon što pojedinci unutar centurije donesu glas centurije, centurije predaju svoje glasove prema razredima čim bi se postigla natpolovična većina, glasovanje se obustavljalo prvo se glasovalo usmeno, a kasnije se tajno glasuje pločicama: ako se radi o zakonskom prijedlogu – imaju 2 pločice, jednu s UR (uti rogas; za), drugu s A (antiqua probo; protiv) ako se radi o sudovanju – imaju 2 pločice, jednu s A (absolvo = oslobađam), drugu s C (condemno = osuđujem) ako se radi o izboru magistrata – građani dobivaju prazne pločice na koje pišu ime izabranog kandidata da bi zaključak skupine imao vrijednost, magistrat mora svečano proglasiti rezultat glasovanja (renuntiatio), nakon što bi prebrojao predane glasove (skrutinij) zakon stupa na snagu objavom rezultata glasovanja, ako nije predviđen vacatio legis – kasniji rok stupanja na snagu važniji zakoni bi se izlagali javno, ali takav publicatio nije uvjet za obvezatnost zakona; sadržaj zakona ima tri dijela: 1) praescriptio – uvod (predlagač zakona, mjesto i dan skupštine, centurija/tribus/građani koji su prvi glasovali) 2) rogatio – sadržaj zakona, odgovara magistratovu prijedlogu 3) sanctio legis– sadrži pravne posljedice za onog tko prekrši zakon s obzirom na vrstu sankcije, rimski pravnici razlikuju: leges perfectae – zakonom zabranjen pravni posao je ništav leges minus quam perfectae – posao nije ništav, ali je za prekršitelja predviđena kazna ili kakva štetna posljedica leges imperfectae – zakon zabranjuje neki pravni posao, ali ne predviđa posljedice za njegovo kršenje COMITIA TRIBUTA sazivaju se po tribusima, a svi građani upisani u tribus glasuju jednako i istodobno, bez obzira na veće ili manje bogatstvo ipak, bogatiji imaju prednost – građani bez posjeda (aerarii) su upisani samo u 4 gradska tribusa, pa imaju 4 glasa; bogatiji zemljoposjednici su upisani u 31 tribus rusticae, pa imaju 31 glas postupak sazivanja i glasovanja je analogan onome kod centurijatskih skupština razlika je u tome što se tributske skupštine redovito sastaju unutar grada, na Forumu CONCILIA PLEBIS TRIBUTA ovdje se sastaju plebejci po tribusima, a sazivaju ih plebejski magistrati (tribuni i edili) održavaju se unutar prvog miljokaza, jer dotle dopire vlast tih magistrata prava građana u rimskim narodnim skupštinama bila su dosta ograničena – skupštine nisu imale inicijativu nisu mogle ništa mijenjati na prijedlozima magistrata koji su, nakon što su predočeni senatu, izneseni i na skupštinu navedene 3 narodne skupštine su nadležne za 3 stvari: a) izbor magistrata – više magistrate bira centurijatska skupština, niže tributske skupštine, a plebejske magistrate bira concilia plebis (magistrati prvo sami određuju nasljednike, a kasnije je kandidatura slobodna) b) donošenje zakona – tu zakonodavnu nadležnost imaju i centurijatska i tributska skupština koje donose lex lata (lex rogata - po skupštini prihvaćeni zakon); concilia plebis tributa donosi plebiscite; ovi zakoni ne vrijede retroaktivno; legislatio (djelatnost magistrata oko predlaganja zakona). c) kazneno sudovanje – provocatio protiv smrtne kazne ide na centurijatske skupštine, a provocatio protiv globa (multa) ide na tributske skupštine 2.3. GOSPODARSTVO RIMSKE DRŽAVE U PRVOM RAZDOBLJU osnova gospodarskog života su stočarstvo i poljodjelstvo; osnovna sredstva proizvodnje su zemlja, stoka, robovi ta osnovna sredstva proizvodnje su prvo bila u kolektivnom vlasništvu gensa (ager gentilicius), no tada se počinje javljati privatno vlasništvo stjecanje pojedinačnog vlasništva zbivalo se formalističkom mancipacijom – odnosi se samo na pokretnine (manu capere), a tek postepeno i zemljište delikt krađe, furtum (ferre = nositi) odnosi se na pokretnine sva osvojena zemlja pripada državi (ager publicus), daje se pojedincima na korištenje uz odštetu, a tek kasnije prelazi u privatno vlasništvo pašnjaci su također prvo bili kolektivni (ager compascuus), a pojedinac ima samo pravo paše uz naknadu (scriptura) robova je još malo, ropstvo je patrijarhalno, rob je samo pomoćnik gospodara obrada je nerazvijena, pa zbog slabe produktivnosti nije moguće uzdržavanje više robova – i otac sudjeluje u proizvodnji poljodjelci se bave uzgojem žita, mahunastih plodova, repe i povrća vinove loze, maslina; centar života je Rim (svaki 9. dan održavaju se sajmovi, nundinae) poljodjelsko gospodarstvo se sastoji od obradive zemlje (fundus) u čijoj sredini je villa u kojoj živi familia rustica (robovi) koji su obrađivali zemlju kod velikih posjednika seljaci nisu stanovali u gradu i sami su obrađivali svoje posjede trgovina se u početku vrši razmjenom robe na sajmovima; kao sredstvo zamjene i mjerilo vrijednosti služi stoka zatim se koristi bakar (aes), čija se vrijednost mjeri vaganjem – kod svake kupoprodaje prisutan mjerač s vagom (libripens), a uz njega i svjedoci; poslovi spojeni s takvim načinom plaćanja nazivaju se gesta (negotia) per aes et libram u 4. st.pr.n.e. javlja se prvi kovani bakreni novac (aes grave) u današnjem smislu (osnovna jedinica je as) oko 269.pr.n.e. počeo se kovati srebreni novac (sestertius), koji je vrijedio 2 ½ libralnih asa, a najveći srebreni novac je kasnije bio denarius koji je vrijedio 10 asa razvija se trgovačko gospodarstvo, obrt se odvaja od zemljoradnje obrtom se u početku bave robovi i klijenti, a njihovim oslobađanjem nastaju slobodni gradski obrtnici drugi kralj Numa Pompilius razlikuje 8 obrtničkih kolegija: svirači flaute, zlatari, kovači, tesari, kožari, lončari, … Rim razvija trgovačke veze, posebno s Etruščanima i Grcima – rušenjem etruščanske vlasti Rim preuzima tržišni monopol izgrađuje se brodovlje, a Rim nastanjuju brojni stranci, obrtnici i trgovci koji se bogate proizvodnjom i prodajom robe 2.4. RAZVOJ PRAVA I PRAVNA VRELA OBIČAJNO PRAVO, LEGES REGIAE prije postanka države, društveni život još se regulira običajima (pravilima ponašanja) takvi običaju još nemaju karakter prava, nisu postavljeni i sankcionirani od države pojavom države i prava, neki običaji dobivaju sankciju i postaju pravne norme koje čine običajno pravo kao svi tadašnji narodi, i Rimljani žive po običajnom pravu predaka (mores maiorum, mores veterum, inveterata consuetudo) ti pravni običaji su povezani s vjerom i obredima, a vjerski poglavari su ujedno čuvari i tumači pravnih pravila sam Zakonik 12 ploča je uglavnom kodifikacija dotadašnjeg običajnog prava – ono ima važnu ulogu i nakon nastanka pisanih zakona jer je zakonodavna djelatnost bila spora i rijetka u kasnije doba republike stupa neposredno običajno pravo, tj. ono koje nastaje neposrednim i trajnim vršenjem naroda zakoni – opća pravna pravila propisana od nadležnog zakonodavnog organa najstariji povijesno siguran zakon je Zakonik 12 ploča, nastao sredinom 5.pr.n.e. spominje se i zbirka kraljevskih zakona (leges regiae) pod imenom Ius papirianum (De ritu sacrorum) to su navodno sakralni zakoni kralja Nume, skupljeni u zbirku potkraj kraljevstva – vjerojatno se radi o zbirci nastaloj krajem republike iz pontifikalnih arhiva (povezivani s Lex Papiria iz 3. st.pr.n.e., a pripisuju se Romulu, Numi i njihovim nasljednicima) navodni, ali neistiniti autor je Papirius, koji je bio prvi republikanski pontifex maximus ZAKONIK 12 PLOČA ovaj zakonik s početka republike označava početak povijesti rimskog privatnog prava to je jedina kodifikacija nastala u Rimu (kodifikacija – opće uređenje prava putem zakona) tek nakon 100 godina dolazi do druge kodifikacije, Justinijanove Zakonik 12 ploča urezan je na 12 mjedenih ploča (lex duodecim tabularum, duodecim tabulae), a bio je izložen na Forumu dok Gali nisu zapalili Rim 390.pr.n.e.; u to doba bio je vrlo raširen i poznat, učilo ga se napamet izvorni tekst zakonika nije sačuvan, no ipak postoje citati iz teksta i navođenje sadržaja u drugim djelima: Aullus Gellius Cicero (Noctes Atticae), Varro (De lingua latina), Festus (De verborum significatu) komentare zakoniku piše 5 pravnika: prvi je Sextus Aelius Paetus Catus u djelu Tripertita (oko 200. pr.n.e.) posljednji su M. Antistius Labeo (Augustovo doba, 2.st.n.e.); Gaius u 6 knjiga (iz njegovog djela sačuvano 20 odlomaka u Digestima) jezik zakonika je zbijen i vrlo arhaičan, često se pokušavalo rekonstruirati cijeli tekst temelji moderne rekonstrukcije: 1824. Dirksen i 1866. Rud. Scholl: Legis duodecim tabularum reliquiae današnje rekonstrukcije (Bruns, Girard) dijele sadržaj po pločama ovako: 1, 2, 3: pozivanje pred sud - in ius vocatio (civilni postupak), raspravljanje pred sudom (civilni postupak), ovrha - manus iniectio (civilni postupak) 4, 5, 6: obiteljsko pravo, tutorstvo i nasljedno pravo, vlasništvo i pravni poslovi 7, 8, 9: susjedovni i međašni odnosi, delikti (uglavnom privatni), ius publicum (javni delikti i kazneni postupak) 10, 11, 12: ius sacrum i redarstveni propisi (10) ; nadopune k ostalim pločama (11,12) 1933. u Egiptu su pronađeni odlomci Gajevih institucija (antinopulski fragmenti) iz njih saznajemo da zakonik poznaje stipulaciju (sponziju) – formalistički usmeni kontrakt u obliku pitanja i sukladnog odgovora stari pisci smatraju Zakonik općenitom i potpunom kodifikacijom cjelokupnog prava – iako on sadrži brojne važne odredbe, neke temeljne ustanove privatnog prava samo su spomenute, pa ga se ne može smatrati potpunim primjerice, slabo je zastupljeno ustavno i upravno pravo, dok je patria potestas samo spomenuta (pravilom da otac gubi očinsku vlast, ako sina obitelji 3 puta proda) najviše odredaba je s područja privatnog prava, privatnih delikata i pravnih odnosa na nekretninama (npr. dosjelost) zakonik ima neka primitivna barbarska obilježja (kazna taliona za teže delikte, ropstvo ili smrtna kazna za dužnike), ali sadrži i napredne misli (privatna autonomija – pravo slobodnog razređivanja kod pravnih poslova među živima i za slučaj smrti, kod udruživanja) rimski povjesnici smatraju da je ovim zakonom uvelike poboljšan položaj plebejaca, no zadržana su neka prava koja idu u korist patricijima: osobna ovrha, zabrana braka plebejaca s patricijima, nedostupnost magistratura plebejcima ovaj zakon nikada nije ukinut, ostao je na snazi sve do Justinijanove kodifikacije na njegov nastanak važan je utjecaj Etruščana i Grka (npr. grčka riječ poena – oznaka novčane otkupnine kod delikata) Zakonikom se zamjenjuje stara gentilna organizacija državnom organizacijom, a svjetovno državno pravo zamjenjuje običajno pravo početkom 20. stoljeća autentičnost zakonika dovedena je u pitanje od strane Ettore Paisa i Edouarda Lamberta Zakonik 12 ploča potvrdio je zakonodavno pravo rimskog naroda i za budućnost, nakon njega doneseni su brojni zakoni na području javnog prava: leges Valeriae Horatiae, lex Canuleia, lex Liciniae Secxtiae, lex Ogulnia, lex Ovinia, Hortensia neki od najvažnijih privatnopravnih zakona u prva tri stoljeća republike: lex Poetelia de nexis – o ublaženju položaja dugovinskih robova i ovršenika (326. ili 313.pr.n.e.) lex Aquilia – o odgovornosti za oštećenje tuđih stvari, damnum iniuria datum (286.pr.n.e.) lex Cincia – o darovanjima, de donis et muneribus (204.pr.n.e.) lex Plaetoria – zaštita odraslih ispod 25 godina starosti (200.pr.n.e.) PONTIFICES I POČECI PRAVNE ZNANOSTI - INTERPRETATIO pravničku djelatnost u početku obavljaju svećenici (pontifices), jer se još nije strogo razlikovalo božansko (fas) i ljudsko pravo (ius) oni čuvaju sakralne formule, formulare za pravne poslove i sudsko postupanje (legis actiones), vode kalendar i određuju dane za vršenje pravosuđa (dies fasti) svećenici su pravna pravila čuvali kao tajnu staleža (do 300.pr.n.e. lex Ogulnia, svećenici su bili isključivo patriciji) privatnici su se za savjete morali obraćati svećenicima, čija se djelatnost dijeli na: respondere – priopćavanje pravnih formulara onima koji ih trebaju cavere – pomaganje strankama kod sklapanja pravnih poslova svećenici i dalje razvijaju postojeće pravo, jer njegovim tumačenjem (interpretatio) uvode nova pravna pravila interpretatio postaje izvor civilnog prava, jer se njome: tumače i razjašnjavaju pojedine riječi sužuju (restrikcija) i proširuju (ekstenzija) pravna pravila i formulari – tako protumačena pravila primjenjuju se na uži ili širi broj slučajeva nego što je u početku predviđeno primjer takvog tumačenja: odredba Zakonika 12 ploča: ako otac sina 3 puta proda, sin se oslobađa očinske vlasti ("Si pater filium ter venum duit, filius a patre liber esto") njenim tumačenjem stvoreni su propisi o adopciji i emancipaciji restriktivnim tumačenjem riječi „filius“ ta je odredba bila ograničena samo na sina – smatralo se da su unuci i ženska djeca slobodni od očinske vlasti već jednokratnom prodajom tako stvoreno ius civile se dijeli na ono: u užem smislu – pravo stvorenom interpretacijom Zakonika; nalazi se u opreci prema pravu stvorenom u narodnim skupštinama, onom koje proizlazi iz zakona (lex, ius legitimum) u širem smislu – pravo utemeljeno na starim pravnim vrelima, obuhvaća ius legitimum i običajno pravo; nalazi se u opreci prema pravu uvedenom po pretorima samo za rimske građane (ius praetorium, honorarium), te ius gentium stvaranjem Zakonika 12 ploča slabi važnost pontifika, iako oni još uvijek čuvaju tužbene i poslovne formulare 300.g.pr.n.e. nastaje ius Flavianum (zbirka legisakcija): pontifex maximus Appius Claudius sabrao je i složio formulare legisakcija tu zbirku ukrao mu je njegov pisar Gn. Flavius i objavio je narodu on je vjerojatno objavio i kalendar, pa se i bez svećenika znalo kad se može vršiti pravosuđe nakon toga postao je pučki tribun, senator i kurulski edil plebejci 300. g.pr.n.e. dobivaju pristup svećeničkim službama (lex Ogulnia) uskoro se pravo počinje širiti među laicima, pa prestaje monopol pontifika – smatra se da je pravnu nauku laicima prvi počeo širiti Tiberius Coruncanius, prvi plebejski pontifex maximus 3. DRUGO RAZDOBLJE 3.1. DRUŠTVENE PRILIKE USTAVNO USTROJSTVO RIMA ovo razdoblje obuhvaća posljednja 2 stoljeća republike; sada Rim osvaja obale Sredozemlja i nastavlja prodiranje na Zapad za trećeg punskog rata razorena je Kartaga (146.), a Cezar od 58. do 50. osvaja sjevernu i zapadnu Galiju unatoč ogromnom proširenju države, Rim zadržava političko ustrojstvo gradske države javlja se potreba za ustrojem pokrajinske uprave, a temelj ustavnog ustrojstva i dalje čine magistrati, senat i skupštine MAGISTRATI ustrojstvo magistratura uglavnom je isto, dolazi tek do manjih promjena nestaje diktatura (Sulina i Cezarova diktatura nisu diktature u prijašnjem smislu; izabrani su diktatorima na neodređeno) Sula mijenja broj pretora sa 6 na 8, ali sad svi pretori ostaju u Rimu – dvojica se bave civilnim pravosuđem, a ostala šestorica predsjedaju novim kaznenim porotničkim sudovima (quaestiones perpetuae) po isteku godine, svaki od njih kao propraetor preuzima upravu jedne provincije; istu povlasticu imaju i konzuli, koji nakon isteka jednogodišnje službe postaju proconsules (kasnije Cezar povećava broj pretora na 10, a zatim konačno na 16) SENAT teoretski je samo savjetodavni organ vrhovnih magistrata, ali sada vrši odlučni utjecaj na državnu upravu i vanjsku politiku, iako nema zakonodavne vlasti senat još uvijek neizravno sudjeluje kod donošenja zakona, davanjem auctoritas patrum magistratima da poduzmu hitne mjere u ovom razdoblju, senat si prisvaja i stanovitu zakonodavnu vlast – u nekim pitanjima (npr. kamate, lihvarenje) poziva magistrate da poduzmu hitne mjere, dajući im općenite upute i stvarajući tako opća pravna pravila NARODNE SKUPŠTINE po vrstama i broju ostaju iste, te zadržavaju isto ustrojstvo i nadležnost kurijatske skupštine više se ne sastaju – umjesto njih, za lex curiata de imperio glasuje 30 liktora manje promjene doživjele su samo centurijatske skupštine zbog Servijevih reformi krajem 3. ili početkom 2.st.pr.n.e. prema Pantagatovoj hipotezi, došlo je do demokratizacije; broj centurija povećan je na 373 – sada se za postizanje apsolutne većine moralo ići bar do 3. razreda (svaki tribus obuhvaća 10 centurija, po 2 iz svakog razreda) prema novijim istraživanjima, reforma se odnosi na smanjenje centurija prvog razreda s 80 na 70, no ukupni broj centurija ostao je isti (nije sigurno kamo pripada oduzetih 10 centurija) USTROJSTVO ITALIJE šireći vlast tijekom 4. i 3.st.pr.n.e. na čitavu Italiju, Rim se služi s tri sistema: sklapanjem saveza, neposrednim pripajanjem, osnivanjem kolonija SKLAPANJE SAVEZA smatralo se da među državama koje nisu povezane ugovorima vlada stanje neprijateljstva (hostilitet) među susjedima je i bez ugovora mogao postojati odnos prijateljstva i gostoprimstva (amicitia i hospitium) taj odnos temelji se na privatnopravnom položaju stranca, koji može stupati u poslove s pripadnicima strane države saveznički ugovori (foedus) odnose se na javno pravo i političke odnose savezničkih država formalno, saveznici (socii) zadržavaju suverenitet, svoje pravo kovanja novca, magistrate, organe, zakone, no u stvarnosti su zavisni od Rima, ovisno o vrsti ugovora: foedus aequum – ravnopravni saveznički ugovor - moraju pomagati Rimu samo u obrambenim ratovima foedus iniquum – neravnopravni ugovor, puno češći - moraju pomagati Rimu vojskom, novcem i brodovljem u svim ratovima dvije su glavne vrste saveznika, Latini i socii Italici: Latini: stoje u povlaštenom savezničkom ugovoru prema Rimu latinski gradovi čine latinski savez, koji je kasnije dopao pod hegemoniju Rima nakon pobjede Rima u latinskom ratu 338. godine, neki latinski gradovi su pripojeni Rimu, neki dobivaju polugrađanstvo (civitas sine suffragio) i položaj municipija, a neki zadržavaju položaj saveznika s vlastitom autonomijom stanovnici latinskih savezničkih gradova zovu se Latini prisci – oni imaju ius commercii i ius conubii, a i ograničeno pravo glasa (ius suffragii) (smiju glasovati ako se na dan izbora nađu u Rimu) imali su olakšice za stjecanje rimskog građanstva – seobom u Rim (ako ostave sina u svom gradu) ili magistraturom ove povlastice vrijede i za koloniste (Latini coloniarii) socii Italici: saveznici iz srednje i južne Italije – imaju lošiji položaj od Latina oni su peregrini, nemaju ius commercii i conubii; pristupačni su im samo instituti iuris gentium zajedno s Latinima, krajem 2. st.pr.n.e. počinju tražiti rimsko građanstvo povodom savezničkog rata, rimsko građanstvo je dodijeljeno prvo Latinima (90.pr.n.e. lex Iulia), a zatim svim italskim saveznicima (89. pr.n.e. lex Plautia Papiria), uz položaj municipia civilum Romanorum tako cijela Italija postaje rimska općina, pa nastaje pojam ius italicum - povlastice nekim oćinama izvan Italije, npr. sposobnost zemljišta za kviritsko vlasništvo, oslobođenje od zemljišnog poreza. NEPOSREDNO PRIPAJANJE obično slijedi uslijed pobjedonosnog rata, kad se izvršavaju deditio ili occupatio bellica deditio: bezuvjetna kapitulacija, dokida se dotadašnja državna organizacija stanovnici zadržavaju slobodu, ali su pretvoreni u rimske podanike bez građanskih prava (peregrini dediticii) često im se davalo rimsko polugrađanstvo, civitas sine suffragio – bez ius suffragii i ius honorum takvi cives sine suffragii dobivaju ustrojstvo rimskog municipija s određenom samoupravom occupatio bellica: osvojeno područje postaje vlasništvo rimskog naroda naoružani protivnici su ili ubijeni ili pretvarani u robove pravne odnose Rim uređuje po svojoj volji (ponekad ostavlja stanovitu samoupravu) tako se broj od 16 poljskih tribusa (rusticae) proširio do 35, gradovi osvojeni nakon toga uvrštavani su u postojeće tribuse stanovnici takvih teritorija uglavnom dobivaju samo civitas sine suffragio, što ih čini podanicima u upravnom pogledu, za takve pripadnike rimske države razvija se sustav lokalne uprave – municipij ustrojstvo municipija: ima vlastite organe za upravu i sudstvo – vrše ih stari dužnosnici ili novi, delegirani iz Rima ustrojstvo uređeno rimskim zakonima koje izdaju rimski magistrati (leges datae) vrhovni municipalni magistrati su quattuorviri (duoviri iure dicundo i duoviri aediles) rimskom senatu odgovara u municipijima curia decurionum s oko 100 članova municipalne skupštine sastaju se po kurijama ili tribusima municipij nastaje uglavnom u dediciji, ali nekad i savezničkim ugovorom (municipia foederata) OSNIVANJE KOLONIJA kolonisti se šalju u već osvojene gradove, ili im se dio osvojenog zemljišta tamo dodijelio u vlasništvo postojale su dvije vrste kolonija: 1) coloniae civium Romanorum – ovdje žive rimski građani 2) coloniae Latinae – ovdje žive prvenstveno Latini; ako rimski građanin dođe ovdje živjeti, gubi rimsko građanstvo (pripadnici ovakvih kolonija mogu steći rimsko građanstvo ako dođu u Rim, a ostave sina u koloniji) latinskim kolonijama nastalim poslije 286.pr.n.e. više ne pripada ius conubium sada rimsko građanstvo seobom u Rim mogu steći samo najviši mjesni magistrati s obiteljima oko 180. pr.n.e. prestaje osnivanje kolonija, a 90. pr.n.e. svi Latini stječu rimsko građanstvo (lex Iulia) kasnije se položaj latinskih kolonija dijeli nekim peregrinskim pokrajinama kako bi postale općine latinskog prava PROVINCIJE provincija – područje izvan Italije, podvrgnuto rimskoj vlasti i upravljano po rimskom namjesniku prva provincija je Sicilija, a slijede Sardinia et Corsica, Hispaniae (3), Africa, Macedonia, Gallia, Numidia, Creta, Syria, … Rimljani do provincija uglavnom dolaze vojničkim osvajanjem, a katkad i dragovoljnim podvrgavanjem (Asia) ustrojstvo provincija uređuje se zakonom koji donosi pobjednički vojskovođa i senat – lex data nemaju sve provincije jednak položaj, a većinu stanovništva u njima čine peregrini dediticii – njihovo zemljište postaje vlasništvo rimskog naroda, no Rimljani ostavljaju strancima posjed i uživanje zemljišta uz plaćanje poreza (stipendium) u slučaju rata, oduzeto zemljište vraćeno je provincijalcima samo pod uvjetom plaćanja prave zakupnine (vectigal) provincijama upravljaju namjesnici – prvo pretori, a kasnije propretori i prokonzuli (od Sule), u jednogodišnjem mandatu pripada im upravna vlast, zapovijedanje vojskom, kaznena i civilna jurisdikcija među rimskim građanima, ali i peregrinima za financijsko poslovanje imaju pomoćnika, kvestora s obzirom na zapovijedanje vojskom, mogli su izricati i najteže kazne, nije im smetala intercesija tribuna ni kolege ipak, u slučaju provocatio ad populum protegnute na cijelu državu, rimski građanin može zahtijevati da bude proveden pred rimsku narodnu skupštinu (ako se radi o smrtnoj kazni) rješavanje sporova među domaćim stanovništvom prepušteno je lokalnim, mjesnim sudovima koji sude po domaćem pravu zbog vršenja pravosuđa, namjesnik ili zamjenik povremeno putuju glavnim mjestima okružja (conventus) provincije čine etničko-teritorijalnu cjelinu, no pored njih nastaju manje gradske državice (npr. grčki gradovi na Siciliji) takve državice zadržavaju autonomiju, a s Rimom sklapaju saveznički ugovor (civitates foederatae) ili im pobjednici i bez saveza ostavljaju stanovitu slobodu i samoupravu, civitates liberae uz eventualnu poreznu obvezu ove države ipak s vremenom nestaju, te potpadaju pod vlast provincija eksploatiranje provincija porezima i neograničena vlast namjesnika utječu na razvoj korupcije namjesnička magistratura nije besplatna, jer narod uzdržava namjesnike; oni si pribavljaju još više dobara korupcijom, podmićivanjem i pljačkom – to se neuspješno pokušalo spriječiti zakonima po kojima namjesnici mogu biti tuženi na povrat neopravdano uzetog novca (leges repetundarum) preko rimske vlasti u provincijama je vršena romanizacija – širenje rimskog prava, kulture i civilizacije GOSPODARSTVO rimski vojskovođe se iz osvajačkih ratova vraćaju s bogatim ratnim plijenom (robovi i stoka) za obrađivanje osvojene zemlje koja je činila ager publicus, a pritječu i ratne odštete, zlato. bogatstvo se gomila u rukama vojskovođa i senatora; razvijaju se poljoprivreda, trgovina i novčarstvo novi bogataši ulažu u ogromne posjede (latifundije) koje obrađuju robovi, te se bave kamatarenjem; stvara se višak proizvoda namijenjen tržištu propada seljaštvo – seljaci nemaju sredstava za dovoljan uzgoj vinove loze, maslina i voća Rim postaje središte trgovine između Italije i Istoka seljake zamjenjuju robovi, a seljaci sve češće prodaju imovinu i sele u grad, pa raste masa gradskog proletarijata u 2. st.pr.n.e. većina posjeda nalazi se u rukama malobrojnih latifundista; raste broj robova, eksploatacija jača razvija se manufakturna proizvodnja, glavni proizvodi su metalne i keramičke posude, vino i ulje izrađuju se alati i oružje za poljoprivrednike i vojsku; bogataši teže raskošnom životu PRAVO I DRUŠTVO staro formalističko civilno pravo je zamijenjeno novim, slobodnijim pravom i načelima iuris gentium kod pravnih poslova, umjesto stroge forme počinje se više uvažavati volja stranaka – stvara se prometno, trgovačko pravo na području obiteljskog prava, slabi patria potestas; djeca se sve više emancipiraju od očinske vlasti Rim prestaje biti seljačka država – nestaje podjela na plebejce i patricije, ali nastaje opreka između bogatih i siromašnih: optimates – senatska stranka, nasljedna zemljoposjednička aristokracija populares – širi slojevi pučke stranke unutar sloja bogataša, nastaju dva nova staleža, nobilitas i ordo equester: NOBILITAS to su potomci starih patricijskih obitelji, ali i imućni plebejci – to su svi oni čiji su preci obnašali kurulsku magistraturu ako netko nije imao kurulskih magistrata među precima, teško je postao magistratom (homo novus, npr. Marije, Cicero) članovi ovog sloja imaju ius imaginum – mogu nositi maske svojih predaka za vrijeme pogreba, što podiže ugled obitelji ORDO EQUESTER viteški stalež, oni koji imaju imetak dovoljan da brinu o konjaništvu (oko 100 000 sesteraca za vrijeme Cicerona) ovdje spadaju bogati trgovci i novčari, zakupnici poreza i carina (publicani) , poduzetnici javnih radova i bogati municipalni građani tvore financijsku aristokraciju, ističu se vanjskim znacima (zlatni prsten, posebna mjesta u kazalištu, tunica angusticlavia) nasuprot aristokraciji stoji siromašni plebs – propali zemljoposjednici, obrtnici i nadničari, gradski proletarijat jeftino su prodavali svoje glasove magistratima, a agitatori protiv optimata predlažu podjelu žita (leges frumentariae) istodobno se sukobljavaju senatorski i viteški stalež, jer vitezovi traže političku moć koju čuva senat u toj borbi ističu se vojskovođe (npr. Marije) koji se oslanjaju na populare najčešće su se nobiles i vitezovi slagali po socijalnim pitanjima, a populari i vitezovi po političkim pitanjima, protiv optimata kasnije u tim sukobima dolazi do građanskih ratova, ustanaka robova, Suline i Cezarove diktature, trijumvirata, a na kraju je pod Augustovim principatom napokon uspostavljen mir dolazi i do promjena u duhovno-vjerskom životu, jak je utjecaj grčke orijentalne civilizacije grčki utjecaj vidljiv je u retorici i filozofiji, umjetnosti i pravu pod utjecajem orijentalnih kultova, slabi rimska vjera i moral, pa senat ustaje u obranu čistoće rimske vjere primjerice, senat 186. pr.n.e. donosi senatus consulta protiv nepodopština prilikom svetkovine Bakanalija 3.2. RAZVOJ PRAVA I PRAVNA VRELA U POSLJEDNJA DVA STOLJEĆA REPUBLIKE ZAKONODAVSTVO u drugom razdoblju rimske pravne povijesti, narodne skupštine donijele su znatan broj zakona (oko 800 zakona) određeno je da se u jednom zakonskom prijedlogu ne smiju spajati raznorodni predmeti koji nemaju međusobne veze (leges per saturam latae) (lex Caecilia Didia, 98. pr.n.e.) imena i sadržaj rimskih zakona uglavnom su poznata iz odlomaka i citata kod rimskih pravnika i pisaca – samo mali broj zakona sačuvan je u natpisima na bronci, kamenu ili mramoru privatnopravni i procesualni zakoni vrijede samo za rimske građane; prema negrađanima djeluje imperij rimskih magistrata no, samo 1/3 tih zakona odnosi se na privatno pravo – Rimljani ga mijenjaju samo kad je to neophodno većina zakona odnosi se na javno pravo, a zakonodavstvo se često bavi odnosima na ager publicus-u osim civilnim, zakonodavstvo se bavi i kaznenim postupkom, pri čemu je najvažniji lex Calpurnia donesen je 149. pr.n.e. – uvodi stalnu kaznenu porotu za delikte provincijalnih službenika (quaestio perpetua) kasnije je sudovanje o teškim deliktima prenošeno na stalne porotničke sudove (quaestiones perpetuae) te sudove čine pretor i veliki broj porotnika (100, 80, 75, 70) optužbu pred tim sudovima zastupaju privatnici IUS HONORARIUM I EDICTA MAGISTRATUUM rimskom društvu više nije dovoljno staro, formalističko civilno pravo (ius civile Quiritium) magistrati (prvenstveno pretori) svojom sudskom djelatnošću uvode promjene, pa nastaje novi pravni sloj – ius honorarium ius honorarium uvode pojedini magistrati, pa to pravo nazivamo i ius praetorium, ius aedilicium, … ius honorarium (pretorsko pravo) je dio rimskog prava koji je nastao djelatnošću pretora kao pravosudnog magistrata pretor je u Rimu imao drugačiji položaj od današnjih sudaca u procesu rimski civilni proces (i legisakcioni i formularni) dijeli se na 2 dijela: 1) in iure – uvodni postupak pred pravosudnim magistratom 2) in iudicio – postupak pred sudačkim zborom (apud iudicem) u prvom dijelu, stranke iznose svoje oprečne tvrdnje pred magistratom i utvrđuju pretpostavke spora ako je zahtjev osnovan, pretor bi pripustio tužbu (actionem dare) i odobrio izbor porotnika-suca (dare iudicem iudiciumque) koji će u drugom dijelu postupka provesti dokaze i izreći osudu prema magistratovu nalogu ako pretor uskrati tužitelju tužbu, on ostaje bez pravne zaštite pretor može dozvoliti tužbu i ako ju zakon ne predviđa tu praksu prvi provodi praetor peregrinus – on za sporove predviđa rješenja koja ne postaje u starom ius civile magistratova djelatnost nije ograničena na pripuštanje tužbe – on određuje pravac sudskog postupka pravnim uputama pretor je često sucu davao pravilo (ius dicere) po kojem će se spor riješiti; sudac je često samo njegovo oruđe za provođenje dokaza EDICTA MAGISTRATUUM edicta magistratuum su općevažeće odredbe i pravila koja su na početku svoje službe obavljali rimski magistrati koji su imali pravo izdavanja takvih propisa (ius edicendi) magistrati objavljuju edikte da bi građani znali kako će pravosudni magistrat postupati kad mu se obrate sa sporovima edikti su magistratske objave koje se isprva priopćuju usmeno (edicere) narodu u skupštinama, a kasnije pismeno edikti se prvo izdaju za pojedinačne slučajeve (edicta repentina), a kasnije postaju općeniti edikti (edictum perpetuum - stvara ga Hadrijan 130.g.) pretor nije zakonodavac, pa u ediktu ne stvara formalno nova pravna pravila poput zakona – ipak, on faktično stvara pravna pravila i ustanove tako što im daje pravnu zaštitu (zbog te zaštite pretorski instituti imaju prednost pred civilnim pravom) osim pretora, edikte izdaju i drugi jurisdikcioni magistrati (kurulski edili i provincijalni namjesnici) nasljedni magistrat nije vezan za edikt svog prethodnika, ali često iz njega preuzima ustanove koje su se pokazale korisnima; tako se stvara stalan broj ustanova koji prelazi iz edikta u edikt – edictum tralatitium jurisdikcioni magistrat vezan je na svoj edikt tek 67. g.pr.n.e. (lex Cornelia de iurisdictione) magistrat je u slučaju praznine u običajnom pravu ovlašten donijeti pravila kojima te praznine nadopunjava kasnije magistrati počinju unositi u edikt i one odredbe koje se direktno kose s civilnim pravom tome se nitko ne protivi jer je potrebno prilagoditi pravo novom vremenu – zato su i ovi edikti novo pravno vrelo pretor nije zakonodavac pa ne može izravno stvarati novo pravo – on to čini putem rukovođenja pravosuđa tako na temelju honorarnog prava dolazi do udvostručenja nekih pravnih instituta: uz civilno vlasništvo (dominium), nastaje pretorsko ili bonitarno vlasništvo (in bonis esse) uz civilne obveze (obligatio), nastaju pretorske obveze (actione honoraria teneri) uz nasljeđivanje po civilnom pravu (hereditas), nastaje pretorski red nasljeđivanja (bonorum possessio) - Papinijan definira pretorsko pravo: „ Ius praetorium est quod praetores introduxerunt adiuvandi vel supplendi vel corrigendi iuris civilis gratia propter utilitatem publicam“. – Pretorsko pravo je ono što su ga uveli pretori radi pomaganja ili dopunjavanja ili ispravljanja civilnog prava zbog javne koristi. IUS GENTIUM ius civile (ius Quiritium) ne važi za strance, ukoliko im nije dodijeljen ius commercii nakon širenja Rima, treba stvoriti mogućnost pravnih odnosa s peregrinima, a i jednostavnije pravo za rimske građane tako se razvija slobodnije pravo oslobođeno formalizma – ius gentium, koje se primjenjuje jednako na strance i Rimljane razvoju iuris gentium najviše pridonosi peregrinski pretor; sada kod pravnih poslova prevladavaju sadržaj i svrha ugovora ti poslovi su neformalni, u njima prevladava bona fides, aequitas – zato se ovdje većinom radi o ius aequum, pravičnom pravu koje je u suprotnosti sa strogim pravom, ius strictum razvija se neformalni zajam kao ustanova iuris gentium nasuprot formalnom zajmu civilnog prava gesta per aes et libram ius gentium nije bilo međudržavno ili međunarodno pravo u tom smislu, da bi se ono primjenjivalo van granica rimske države; ius gentium je zapravo rimsko prometno ili trgovačko pravo, dakle samo jedan dio rimskog prava svojim sadržajem uglavnom se odnosi na vlasništvo i ugovore (realni i konsenzualni kontrakti, stipulacija, akceptilacija, …) ius gentium je u opreci s ius proprium civium Romanorum – to je ius civile u užem smislu, ovdje spadaju uglavnom odnosi na nekretninama, obiteljsko i nasljedno pravo PREDKLASIČNA JURISPRUDENCIJA (DJELATNOST PRAVNIKA U POSLJEDNJIM STOLJEĆIMA REPUBLIKE) poznavanje prava ili pravna nauka = jurisprudencija kad su se pravnom djelatnošću umjesto pontifika počeli baviti laici, jurisprudencija postaje sredstvo stjecanja ugleda i moći praktična djelatnost laičkih pravnika obuhvaća 3 funkcije: respondere – davanje pravnih mišljenja i odgovora o sporovima, najvažniji dio pravničkog rada cavere – sastavljanje formulara za pravne poslove („kautelarna jurisprudencija“) agere (postulare) – zastupanje u parnicama; to rade govornici (oratores, advocati), a pravnici im daju upute pravnici daju besplatne pravne savjete i mišljenja, a oko njih se okuplja mladež koja traži pravnu poduku pravnici stoga počinju teoretski obrazlagati svoja mišljenja, pa dolazi do prve pravne poduke (instituere, docere) važna uloga pravnika bila je i članstvo u savjetodavnom vijeću jurisdikcionih magistrata i sudaca-porotnika mišljenja takvih pravnika nisu obvezna za suca, no ako je odluka više pravnika suglasna (communis opinio), on ju prihvaća tako suglasna mišljenja pravnika postaju samostalan izvor civilnog prava; nastaju i literarna djela u obliku: zbirka legisakcija, procesualnih obrazaca (ius Flavianum) zbirka poslovnih obrazaca, cautiones zbirka pravnih odgovora i mišljenja najstarije privatnopravno djelo nastaje 198. pr.n.e.– Tripertita njegov autor je Sextus Aelius Paetus Catus (konzul 198.pr.n.e.) ima 3 dijela: tekst Zakonika 12 ploča, interpretatio odredbi, odgovarajuće legisakcije, (ius Aelianum) pod utjecajem grčke retorike i filozofije, počinje pojmovno shvaćanje prava na temelju konkretnih slučajeva stvaraju se kratka i zbijena pravna pravila, regulae iuris, npr. regula Catoniana (regularna jurisprudencija) u to doba počinju djelovati: M. Porcius Cato – glasoviti cenzor iz 184.pr.n.e., napisao djelo De agricultura Licinianus – Catov sin, pripisana mu je regula Catoniana: ono što je od početka nevaljano, ne može protekom vremena konvalidirati (postati valjano) (quod initio vitiosum est, non potest tractu temporis convalescere) M. Iunius Brutus, Manius Manilius, P. Mucius Scaevola – osnivači civilnog prava najvažniji pravnik kasnijeg republikanskog doba je Q. Mucius Scaevola (pontifex): bio konzul 95. pr.n.e., pod grčkim utjecajem pokušava sistematizirati privatno pravo njegovo glavno djelo od 18 knjiga zove se Libri iuris civilis pisao o definicijama pravnih pojmova (Liber singularis definitionum) uveo praesumptio Muciana – predmnijeva se da je žena sve stvari u svom posjedu dobila iz muževe imovine, ako žena ne može dokazati suprotno Scaevolin najpoznatiji učenik bio je C. Aquilius Galllus: bio je pretor 66. pr.n.e., Ciceronov suvremenik i prijatelj bavi se kautelarnom jurisprudencijom (stipulatio Aquiliana, postumi Aquiliani) uvodi pretorsku zaštitu protiv prijevare (dolus) najznačajniji pravnik potkraj republike bio je Servius Sulpicius Rufus: bio je konzul 51. pr.n.e., Cicero ga smatra osnivačem pravne dijalektike napisao je oko 180 djela koja nisu sačuvana, ali se u Justinijanovim Digestima često s uvažavanjem spominju njegova mišljenja Servijevi najpoznatiji učenici su: Aulus Ofilius – pomaže Cezaru oko zakonodavnih planova P. Alfenus Varus – napisao djelo u 40 knjiga po imenu Digesta u kojima je sabrao responsa starijih pravnika (2 odlomka se nalaze i kod Justinijana) osim navedenih, značajni pravnici tog doba su i Q. Aelius Tubero, Aulus Cascellius i C. Trebatius Testa djela svih ovih pravnika nisu sačuvana, poznajemo ih samo u navodima kasnijih pisaca i iz Justinijanove Digeste 4. TREĆE RAZDOBLJE – PRINCIPAT 4.1. DRUŠTVENE PRILIKE GRAĐANSKI RATOVI, USTAVNO UREĐENJE DRŽAVE I PRIJELAZ NA PRINCIPAT posljednje stoljeće republike ispunjeno je unutrašnjim borbama – nobilitas nakon ratnih pobjeda ne čini ništa da popravi položaj malih i srednjih zemljoposjednika, važno je jedino sačuvati političku vlast zato dolazi do brojnih ustanaka robova (Eunus, Atenion, Spartak) koji su jedva ugušeni 133.pr.n.e., tribun Tiberije Grakho donosi zakon kojim nitko ne smije posjedovati preko 500 iugera ager publicusa – to izaziva otpor veleposjednika, pa su i Tiberije i njegov brat Gaj Grakho ubijeni također jača sukob između nobiliteta i vitezova koji teže političkoj vlasti vladajuća klasa jedini izlaz iz krize vidi u centralizaciji jake vlasti – dolazi do prijelaza na pojedinačne diktature i principat izdizanju diktature pogoduje stajaća najamna vojska koja slijedi vojskovođu zbog mogućeg plijena (uvodi ju Marije) uz pomoć vojske, Sula je u trogodišnjoj diktaturi (od 82. do 79.pr.n.e.) izvršio mnoge promjene – kao predstavnik optimata, ukida reforme braće Grakho, osigurava povoljan položaj senatora - velikih veleposjednika protiv vitezova, ograničava položaj pučkih tribuna iduću diktaturu uspostavlja Cezar nakon raspada prvog trijumvirata (Pompej, Kras, Cezar, 60. pr.n.e.) on je htio uspostaviti monarhiju oslonivši se na populare i vojsku, ali je ubijen od republikanskih urotnika 44. prije Krista republikansko uređenje nestaje raspadom drugog trijumvirata (Antonije, Lepid, Oktavije, 43.pr.n.e.), kad sva vlast prelazi na Cezarova nećaka Augusta, poslije adopcije zvanog Oktavijan – on postaje samovladar države OKTAVIJAN AUGUST on 27. pr.n.e. formalno odlaže svoje ovlasti i uspostavlja prividni republikanski ustav ipak, svojim položajem princepsa sve više potiskuje republikanske faktore (magistraturu, senat, narodnu skupštinu) princeps – prvi magistrat u državi, ima doživotne ovlasti: imperium proconsulare – vrhovna komanda nad cjelokupnom vojskom u provincijama i Rimu potestas tribunicia – ima pravo intercesije (veta) protiv svakog čina redovitih magistrata; ovu ovlast dobiva doživotno formalnim zakonom (lex de imperio) uz te ovlasti, daje se birati za konzula i vrhovnog svećenika, odlučuje o ratu i miru, ima upravne i sudske funkcije, pravo imenovanja senatora – sve to znatno podiže princepsov ugled (auctoritas principis) princepsova vlast nije nasljedna – izbor pripada senatu, ali velik utjecaj imaju volja pokojnog cara i mišljenje vojske republikanski magistrati (konzuli, pretori, tribuni, edili i kvestori) i dalje se biraju svake godine, no oni su samo službenici bez ikakve vojničke vlasti najviše funkcija zadržavaju pretori koji i dalje vrše civilnu jurisdikciju (uveden novi ekstraordinarni postupak) nastaje i niz novih tijela, službi i činovnika: carski uredi (officia) s birokratskim aparatom, carsko vijeće (consilium principis) carska garda (pretorijanci) koju predvode dvojica praefecti praetorio, koji s vremenom postaju najviši carski činovnici i zamjenici cara u cjelokupnoj državnoj upravi i vršenju carske jurisdikcije od edila funkcije preuzimaju praefectus vigilum (vatrogastvo), praefectus annonae (dovoz žita), praefectus urbi (nadstojnik sigurnosne službe Rima) NARODNA SKUPŠTINA I SENAT narodne skupštine gube zakonodavnu, izbornu i sudsku funkciju – prelaze na senat i princepsa sistem narodnih skupština više ne odgovara centralizaciji vlasti u rukama vladajuće klase smatra se da je posljednji zakon donesen po skupštinama bio Lex agraria za cara Nerve 98.g. senat je formalno predstavnik republikanskog ustroja, ali gubi većinu vlasti u korist princepsa, kao i utjecaj na vanjsku politiku za vrijeme Tiberija senat postaje princepsovo mehaničko oruđe – i u stvarima gdje odlučuju senat i princeps, veća je uloga princepsa senatus consulta dobivaju snagu zakona!! i u kaznenom sudovanju, koje je od narodnih skupština djelomično prešlo na senat, konkurirala je kaznena sudbenost princepsa, koji je osim toga svojom tribunskom intercesijom mogao zaustaviti svaki senatov kazneni postupak ta prividna dijarhija vrijedi kod uprave provincijama – kako bi preuzeo kontrolu nad senatskim provincijama, princeps imenuje svoje prefekte za upravitelje senatske blagajne (aerarium populi Romani) senat u provincijama u kojima nema vojske upravlja putem prokonzula i propretora, a carskim provincijama upravlja car preko svojih legata i prokuratora Italija još uvijek ima povoljniji položaj od provincija, jer tamo nema stajaće vojske ni zemljišnog poreza municipia i coloniae su zadržale svoju samoupravu i nižu sudbenost ipak, od podjele na okruge (Hadrijan i Marko Aurelije) i i Italija sve više postaje provincijski uređena GOSPODARSTVO u Italiji i provincijama napreduje razvoj latifundija; propadaju mali i srednji posjedi, a stvaraju se ogromni posjedi u rukama princepsa (saltusi) razvoj stočarstva, uzgoja maslina i vinove loze, opadaju poljodjelstvo i produktivnost robova krizu primjećuju Plinije Stariji („latifundije su upropastile Italiju, pa već i provincije“) i Kolumela (De re rustica) dolazi i do procvata trgovine, grade se ceste, mostovi i pomorske luke, nastaju radionice i tvornice keramike uvoze se mirisi, dragulji, tkanine, slonova kost, zvijeri za cirkuske igre, drvo, ukrasni predmeti razvija se zanatstvo grade se trgovački gradovi (Aleksandrija u Egiptu, Petra u Arabiji, Palmyra u Siriji) važnu ulogu dobiva novac – kovanje zlatnog i srebrnog novca je monopol cara Augusta za potrebe činovničkog aparata i vojske sve su veći porezi, pa dolazi do pojačane eksploatacije provincija carski financijski prokuratori brinu se za sredstva fiska, a uveden je porez na nasljedstva od 5% (lex Iulia vicesimaria) već postoje ogromna carska dobra (patrimonium Caesaris), kao i careva privatna imovina (res privata Caesaris) koja nasljedstvom prelazi na carevu obitelj DRUŠTVO prijelaz na monarhiju ne mijenja strukturu socijalnog poretka, samo se pojačavaju klasne suprotnosti vladajuću klasu čine senatori i vitezovi, pri čemu su senatori ipak najviši sloj, kao zemljišni veleposjednici August je pročistio senat te senatori sada postaju posebni stalež (ordo) nasljediv do trećeg koljena – potreban cenzus je milijun sesteraca iako senat gubi nekadašnju političku vlast, zbog bogatstva još uvijek ima stanovitu nezavisnost, pa se sukobljava s carem uvođenjem novih ljudi u senat, nestaju stare aristokratske patricijske porodice, koje je zamijenio novi sloj najbogatijih veleposjednika drugi stalež čine vitezovi – cenzus za njih iznosi 400 tisuća sesteraca, a imaju trgovačke i financijske funkcije iz viteškog reda, princeps je regrutirao svoje prefekte, provincijske prokuratore i druge službenike državne uprave te se viteški stalež postepeno pretvara u službenički aparat od principata se počinje stvarati nova podjela na: honestiores – pripadnici viših slojeva, aristokracija, imaju brojne privilegije humiliores – ostali slojevi pučanstva humiliores su robovi, poljodjelski radnici i gradski proletarijat koji životari od besplatne podjele žita i novca za Augusta, više od 200 000 ljudi dobivalo je tu javnu milostinju jednom mjesečno kako bi umirio plebs, organizirao je i česte gladijatorske borbe i svečane igre robova je sve manje, njihov položaj se popravlja – zaštićeni su od okrutnog zlostavljanja između honestiores i humiliores stoji vojska: pruža glavni oslonac carskoj vlasti vojsku čine plaćeni vojnici, koji sklapaju ugovore o vojnoj službi na 20 ili 25 godina po odsluženju roka, kao veterani bi bili uvršteni u viteški red, dobili zemlju i posjede Rimljani nisu olako dijelili rimsko građansko pravo strancima, jer ono sadrži brojne pogodnosti (oslobođenje poreza, pravo na ager publicus) i politička prava u upravi države 212. Karakala je podijelio pravo građanstva svim slobodnim stanovnicima carstva, osim peregrina dediticii koji nisu pripadali nikakvoj peregrinskoj općini tako je rimsko pravo prešlo u sve dijelove carstva i zamijenilo dotadašnja provincijalna prava krajem republike, stari vjerski propisi gube na važnosti – August pokušava uspostaviti stari kult bogova, ali neuspješno božanske počasti počinju se iskazivati rimskim carevima (utjecaj istočnjačkih kultova) carevi dobivaju božanski nadimak (deus Aurelianus), a pokojni carevi uvrštavaju se među bogove (divus) ipak, pučanstvom se širi kršćanstvo kojim se izražava protest protiv vladajućeg poretka – zato carevi progone kršćane na rimske pravnike počinje utjecati grčka stoička filozofija; ideje o naravnom pravu i jednakosti svih stanovnika carstva te ideje nisu se pretočile u stvarnost, pa je nastavljena eksploatacija robova robovski rad postaje preskup i nerentabilan, pa se javljaju začeci kolonata 4.2. PRAVNA VRELA U DOBA PRINCIPATA OBIČAJNO PRAVO običajno pravo (usus, mos, consuetudo, mores veterum) koje nastaje dugotrajnim, općim i jednoličnim vršenjem u narodu; još uvijek ostaje izvor prava ipak više nije tako značajno, jer raste važnost prava koje stvaraju pravnici i jurisdikcioni magistrati - danas tzv. pravničko pravo običajno pravo oblikuje se onako kako odgovara vladajućoj klasi – često ga se koristi ako treba popuniti praznine, opravdati normu koja ne počiva na zakonu (npr. zabrana darovanja među bračnim dugovima) ili protumačiti neku odredbu pravna vrela sve više gube na značenju, a javlja se novo zakonodavstvo princepsa Salvius Iulianus prvi se bavi definiranjem običajnog prava; u 2. stoljeću izjednačava njegovu obveznu snagu sa zakonom, a njegovo važenje opravdava voljom naroda ta volja nije izražena glasovanjem, nego dugotrajnim vršenjem – tako se izražava tacitus consensus omnium zbog toga Julian dopušta da se zastarjelo pravo, uključujući zakon, može ukinuti dugim nevršenjem (desuetudo) ipak, Konstantinovim reskriptom zabranjuje se da običajno pravo ukida zakone ZAKONI, PRETORSKI EDIKT krajem 1. stoljeća potpuno prestaje zakonodavna djelatnost narodnih skupština neki od zadnjih tako donesenih zakona su: lex Iuliae iudiciariae – uveden formularni umjesto legisakcionog postupka, donesen za Augusta (privatnopravni zakoni) lex Iulia et Papia Poppea – zakon o podizanju populacije i mirala, donesen za Augusta lex Claudia et tutela mulierum – ukida agnatsko tutorstvo nad ženama; donesen za Klaudija stvaranje zakona po narodnim skupštinama iščezava (posljednji donesen za vrijeme Nerve) pretor također gubi na važnosti, pa donosi sve manje novina – tijekom godina počinju se preuzimati samo edicta tralatitia oko 130. g. nastaje edictum perpetuum (trajni edikt), jedinstven i nepromjenjiv tekst pretorskog edikta. redigirao ga je Salvius Iulianus, a taj edikt prihvaćen je po senatu na prijedlog cara Hadrijana u edictum perpetuum je obuhvatio edikt gradskog pretora i edikt kurulskih edila edictum perpetuum nije izravno sačuvan; o njemu saznajemo iz citata i navoda kasnijih pravnika ti pravnici pišu opširne komentare pod nazivom Libra ad edictum (posebno Ulpianus i Paulus), a iz tih komentara su mnogi odlomci sačuvani u Justinijanovim Digestima edictum perpetuum podijeljen je na titule s natpisima (rubricae), a njegovu najbolju rekonstrukciju izvršio je Oto Lenel; njegov se sistem navodi uglavnom praktičnim razlozima i povijesnim slučajnostima. SENATUS CONSULTA, CONSTITUTIONES PRINCIPUM početkom principata, zakonodavna djelatnost s narodnih skupština prelazi na senat senatus consulta dobivaju snagu zakona i postaju izvor civilnog prava; nazivaju se imenom predlagača princeps koristi moć kako bi predlagao senatu zakone koje bi on samo usvojio – senatus consulta postaju carski zakoni oni se označuju i kao oratio, jer je car prvo u senatu morao usmeno obrazložiti prijedlog (npr. oratio Severi) kako se principat formalno smatrao restauracijom republike, zakonodavnu vlast princeps provodi preko narodnih skupština ili senata – no, princeps počinje utjecati na stvaranje prava svojim odredbama te odredbe nazivaju se carske konstitucije (constitutiones principum), a zbog careva autoriteta uskoro dobivaju snagu zakona carske konstitucije javljaju se u 4 oblika: a) EDICTA to su općenite obvezne naredbe za građane i magistrate koje izdaje car, a ne više programi djelovanja primjerice, Karakala je 212. podijelio rimsko građanstvo svim slobodnim stanovnicima carstva (constitutio Antoniana) b) DECRETA usmena sudska rješenja, car ih donosi u sporovima pred carskim sudom tako car primjenjuje postojeće pravo na konkretni spor, a često i popunjava praznine u pravu, ili slobodnijim tumačenjem stvara pravna pravila najpoznatiji je dekret cara Marka Aurelija o zabrani samopomoći (decretum divi Marci) c) RESCRIPTA (EPISTULAE) pismena rješenja i odgovori na postavljena pitanja i molbe na pitanja činovnika i općina car odgovara pismima (epistula) sastavljenim u carskom uredu ab epistulis na upite privatnika (libelli, preces), odgovor se sastavlja u uredu a libellis, te se piše ispod pitanja kao subscriptio od 2.st.n.e. se stranke često obraćaju caru za pravno mišljenje; on sada ne izriče osudu, nego savjetuje suce reskripti često sadrže rješenja koja su značajna i vrijede i za buduće slučajeve, a najviše ih potječe iz doba Dioklecijana d) MANDATA pravne upute za vršenje službe, namijenjene carskim činovnicima i namjesnicima provincija primljeni mandati unutar neke službe skupljali bi se u knjigu mandata (liber mandatorum) i prenosili na nasljednika u službi uz javnopravne, ponekad sadrže i privatnopravne propise, npr. o neformalnim vojničkim oporukama KLASIČNA JURISPRUDENCIJA u doba principata, Rim se približava raspadu, vlast preuzima princeps, ali pravna djelatnost dolazi do svog vrhunca pa se to doba naziva klasičnom jurisprudencijom pravnici su posvećeni izgradnji privatnog prava, s naglaskom na imovinsko pravo i institut privatnog vlasništva zadatak pravnika bio je očuvati vlast robovlasničke klase i osigurati joj neograničeno vlasništvo zemlje i robova također, zbog širenja gospodarskih odnosa i trgovine potrebni su novi formulari za rješavanje trgovačkih sporova klasični pravnici uspješno izvršavaju ove zadatke, pri čemu imaju veliku podršku princepsa zato oni imaju visok socijalni ugled i često dobivaju visoke položaje (carski službenici, članovi consiliuma, prefekti), npr. Ulpijan, Papinijan, Paulus. OBILJEŽJA KLASIČNE PRAVNE DJELATNOSTI djelatnost rimskih pravnika je praktična i kazuistička – rješavaju pojedine stvarne slučajeve (casus) usavršavaju pravnu tehniku, logičnost i dosljednost, stvarajući tako univerzalno pravo rimski pravnici ne bave se apstraktnom teorijom ni filozofijom, kao ni pravnom historijom (iznimka Sekst Pomponije) iako su im opći pojmovi dobro poznati, izbjegavaju njihovo definiranje – "omnis definitio in iure civili periculosa est" - svaka definicija u građanskom pravu je opasna. nije razvijen osjećaj za pravnu sistematiku, pa su donekle sistematizirana samo djela namijenjena pravnoj poduci sistematski prikaz daju Gajeve i Justinijanove "Institucije". određene sisteme civilnog prava postavljaju tek Q.M. Scaevola i Massurius Sabinus jedini kratki povijesno - historijski pregled njihova rada je sačuvan u odlomku Liber singularis enchiridii Seksta Pomponija u Justinijanovim Digestima od grana prava najzastupljenija su civilno, pretorsko i procesualno, a nešto manje kazneno pravo po sadržaju i načinu prikazivanja, pisana pravna djela svrstavaju se u: Responsa (Quaestiones) – mišljenja i odgovori o konkretnim slučajevima iz prakse Epistolae (Disputationes) – teoretski i školski primjeri Libri ad edictum – komentari pretorskom ediktu Libri – Scaevolini komentari civilnog prava Libri ad Sabinum – Sabinov sistem civilnog prava Digesta – opća enciklopedijska djela o civilnom i honorarnom pravu (lat. digerere = srediti) Institutiones, Regulae, Definitiones – elementarna djela za pravnu poduku, pisana sistematskim načinom, prikazuju zajedno civilno i pretorsko pravo Pithana, Sententiae, Opiniones – priručnici za praksu monografije, komentari djela starijih pravnika odlomci ovih djela sačuvani su uglavnom neizravno, preko Justinijanovih Digesta, ali su dosta izmijenjeni zato veliku važnost imaju originalna klasična djela izravno sačuvana, kojih je vrlo malo: Gaj: Institucije Ulpijan: Regulae (Liber singularis regularum ili Epitome Ulpiani) Paulus: Sententiae (Libri quinque sententiarum ad filium), djelomično su preuzete u Zapadnogotski zakonik OD POČETKA PRINCIPATA DO HADRIJANA car August pojedinim uglednim pravnicima senatorskog i viteškog staleža počinje dijeliti ius respondendi o značenju tog prava postoje dva mišljenja: 1) dosadašnje, vladajuće mišljenje ugledni pravnici dobivaju privilegij da njihovi odgovori (responsa) na pitanja stranaka, sudaca, jurisdikcionih magistrata imaju ugled i autoritet samog cara (ius publice respondendi ex auctoritate principis) sudac je i stvarno i pravno obvezan takvim mišljenjem, ali ima slobodne ruke ako se responsa ne slažu suglasna responsa (communis opinio) autoriziranih pravnika tvore ius civile i postaju izvor prava sa zakonskom snagom drugi pravnici također mogu davati responsa, no ona nemaju takav ugled 2) novo mišljenje responsa daju samo oni pravnici koji su dobili ius respondendi carevim odobrenjem (ex auctoritate principis) ostali pravnici mogu se baviti pravnom podukom, sastavljanjem ugovora i pisanjem literature, ali ne mogu respondirati responsa privilegiranih pravnika za suca su obvezna samo u slučaju suglasnosti pravnika (communis opinio) tako princeps zadržava republikansku tradiciju, ali ju je ograničio na osobe od povjerenja iz reda senatora i vitezova u doba principata, responsa se počinju davati i javno na Forumu u stalnim mjestima (stationes, auditoria) od početka principata do cara Hadrijana, rimski pravnici dijele se na dvije pravne škole, Prokulovce i Sabinovce najvažniji Prokulovci su: M. Antistius Labeo – osnivač škole, zagovornik republike, ima velik utjecaj na kasnije pravnike Prokul – Labeov sljedbenik, po njemu škola dobiva ime Nerva pater i filius, Pegasus, Neratius, Celsus pater i filius najvažniji Sabinovci su: C. Ateius Capito – osnivač škole, zagovornik principata, nema nikakvog utjecaja na kasnije pravnike Massurius Sabinus – Capitov sljedbenik, škola po njemu dobiva ime C. Cassius Longinus – po njemu se pripadnici škole zovu i Cassiani; progonjen zbog zagovaranja republike Iavonelus Priscus – obnašao visoke dužnosti pod Domicijanom i Trajanom Salvius Iulianus – redigirao edicti perpetui, napisao djelo Digesta u 90 knjiga, jedan od najvećih klasičnih pravnika predstavnike ovih škola do Salvija Julijana nabraja Sextus Pomponius – nakon toga više se ne spominje postojanje tih dviju škola (osim u Institucijama, gdje Gaj spominje da pripada Sabinovcima) između ovih škola vjerojatno i nije bilo razlike u filozofiji i metodama, radilo se jednostavno o fizičkom postojanju dviju škola nakon organizacija učitelja i učenika, počela se razlikovati tradicija među grupama pravnika DJELOVANJE ZA VLADAVINE DINASTIJE ANTONINA nakon Hadrijana nestaje opreka između Prokulovaca i Sabinovaca u ovom razdoblju djeluju dva vrlo plodna pisca: Sextus Caecilius Africanus i Sextus Pomponius ipak, najznačajniji je Gaius njegovo najvažnije djelo su Institucije u 4 knjige (Institutionum commentarii quattuor) to je jedino klasično djelo koje je u cjelini sačuvano u gotovo nepromijenjenom obliku i služi kao gotovo jedini izvor za poznavanje rimskog procesa (legisakcionog i formularnog). Institucije su napisane oko 161. g. i namijenjene su pravnoj poduci sve pravo sistematski je podijeljeno na osobno, imovinsko i procesualno; podjela je i na res mancipi i res nec mancipi rukopis Institucija pronašao je Niebuhr 1816. u knjižnici u Veroni, a dopune su pronađene u Kairu 1933. osim Institucija, važna Gajeva djela su i Res cottidianae ili Aurea, no sumnja se u njihovo podrijetlo na trodjelni Gajev sistem izrađene su kasnije i Justinijanove Institucije (osobno, imovinsko, procesno pravo - personae, res, actiones) PROCVAT ZA VLADAVINE DINASTIJE SEVER početkom 3. stoljeća dolazi do novog procvata klasične jurisprudencije ističu se 3 velika pravnika: a) Aemilius Papinianus (Papinijan) najveći rimski pravnik, rođen u Siriji; pod Septimijem Severom bio je praefectus praetorio smaknut je od cara Karakale 212. jer ga nije htio opravdati nakon što je ovaj ubio brata Getu b) Domitius Ulpianus (Ulpijan) visoki carski službenik, Papinijanov asesor kasnije i sam postaje praefectus pretorio, a pretorijanci ga ubijaju 228. godine napisao je komentare pretorskom ediktu (Libri ad edictum praetoris, 81 knjiga) bio je vrlo plodan pisac – odlomci iz njegovih djela čine 1/3 čitavih Justinijanovih Digesta c) Iulius Paulus njegovo poznato djelo su "Sentencije" također je bio Papinijanov asesor, a kasnije i praefectus praetorio odlomci iz njegovih djela čine 1/4 Justinijanovih Digesta Ulpijan i Paulus su bili vrlo plodni pisci koji po broju djela daleko nadmašuju Papinijana, ali po originalnosti zaostaju za njime kao posljednji veliki pravnik spominje se Herennius Modestinus – bio je praefectus vigilum u Rimu, a živio je i u Dalmaciji; napisao je opširnu zbirku "Responsa, Regulae te Pandectae" nakon prijelaza na dominat, pravnička djelatnost se počinje razvodnjavati u sve slabijim postklasičnim kompilacijama 5. ČETVRTO RAZDOBLJE – DOMINAT 5.1. DRUŠTVENE PRILIKE USTAVNO USTROJSTVO DRŽAVE u 3. stoljeću nastavlja se raspad robovlasništva; raste nezadovoljstvo robova, počinju napadi barbara, raste ekonomska kriza tešku krizu za Aleksandra Severa zaustavlja Dioklecijan svojim reformama u smjeru apsolutne monarhije, no time je rasulo države samo odgođeno – 476. godine barbarski vojvoda Odoakar svrgava zadnjeg zapadnorimskog cara Romula Augustula već 493. Italija dolazi pod vlast istočnih Gota DIOKLECIJANOVE REFORME car je neograničeni i bezuslovni gospodar (dominus et deus) i zakonodavac car je gospodar zemlje, svi stanovnici su njegovi podanici (subiecti) ili robovi (servi) carska vlast je nasljedna, pri čemu je važan utjecaj i volja vojske; narod gubi utjecaj na državnu upravu sve što je vezano s carem smatra se kao sacrum (sveto) Dioklecijan vlast dijeli s još jednim Augustom (Maksimilijanom) i s dva Cezara (carski sinovi), tako da carstvom upravljaju četvorica (tetrarhija), a jedinstvo je održano zajedničkim zakonodavstvom Konstantin seli prijestolnicu iz Rima u Konstantinopol (Bizant), a smrću Teodozija I. 395.g. dolazi do diobe carstva na istočnu i zapadnu stranu, koje su vezane zajedničkim zakonodavstvom, ali svaka ima svoju upravu. senat postaje gradska skupština Rima/Konstantinopolisa bez ikakve vlasti; konzuli također gube vlast državom upravlja car pomoću brojnih plaćenih službenika, pri čemu je građanska vlast odvojena od vojničke viši službenici dijele se na: illustres, spectabiles, clarissimi svi vrhovni dvorski službenici čine carev državni savjet (sacrum consistorium) - pomažu caru pri odlučivanju o najvažnijim zakonodavnim, sudskim i upravnim poslovima: magister officiorum – upravlja svim carskim uredima quaestor sacri palatii – državni kancelar i ministar pravosuđa comes sacrarum largitionum – upravlja carskim fiskom comes rerum privatarum – upravlja carskim krunskim dobrima comes sacri patrimonii – upravlja carevom privatnom imovinom najviši službenici su praefecti praetorio, država je podijeljena na 4 prefekture (Oriens, Illyricum, Galliae, Italia s Afrikom) prefekture su podijeljene na dijeceze (upravitelji: vikari), a dijeceze na provincije (namjesnici, rector, praeses) mjesni organi gube samoupravu, brinu jedino o podmirivanju poreza – tako su opterećeni dekurioni koji jamče za poreze povišen je broj stajaće vojske primanjem barbara, posebno Germana ovakva birokratska centralizacija države je posljednji pokušaj vladajuće klase da spasi robovlasnički sistem, no stanje se ovim promjenama samo pogoršavalo GOSPODARSTVO država treba sve više sredstava za uzdržavanje vojske, dvora i birokratskog aparata, pa dolazi do financijske krize zato se počinje umanjivati vrijednost novca kovanjem sve lošijeg novca, što samo produbljuje ekonomsku krizu carevi uvode niz visokih poreza, a stanovnici bez imovine plaćaju glavarinu (tributum capitis, capitatio plebeia) povišene su carine, a Dioklecijan je reformirao zemljišni porez prema stanju zemljišne obrade opadaju trgovina i obrt, gradovi, zemljoposjednici se povlače u vile na latifundijima, dolazi do porasta cijena carevi su raznim mjerama pokušali smanjiti krizu, ali nisu uspjeli (maksimiziranje cijena, vezanje i udruživanje obrtnika) broj robova opada, a latifundiji se cijepaju na manje parcele koje se daju u nasljedni zakup takvi zakupnici veleposjednicima (possessores) plaćaju određenu svotu ili dobivaju dio prihoda za svoj rad tako se razvija nezavisno seosko stanovništvo, koloni – oni su ispočetka slobodni zakupnici, no kasnije gube samostalnost s vremenom postaju nasljedno vezani uz zemlju (glebae adscripti), pa se približavaju položaju robova usporedno s kolonatom, raste bogatstvo veleposjednika pod čiji patronat se stavlja sve više srednjih i sitnih seljaka nastaju elementi srednjovjekovnog feudalizma i kmetstva DRUŠTVENI SLOJEVI unutar slobodnog stanovništva postoje velike socijalne razlike; još uvijek postoji podjela na: honestiores – aristokracija po funkcijama, uživa pravom utvrđene privilegije humiliores – niži staleži, vezani uz svoja zanimanja i podvrgnuti pooštrenoj kaznenoj odgovornosti honestiorovo svjedočanstvo pred sudom ima veću vrijednost, a za iste delikta oni su blaže kažnjavani nego humiliores sada postoji i slična opreka između potentiores i tenuiores – potentiores ("mogućnici") su oni zlorabljuju vlast zahvaljujući imetku višem staležu pripadaju senatori (nasljedna služba) i ostali birokratski činovnici (officiales) decuriones (curiales) – članovi municipalnih gradskih vijeća, niža nasljedna funkcija, jamci za poreze svojih općinara ostali niži staleži su uglavnom nasljedni (vojnici, obrtnici, trgovci, seljaci), a najniži stalež čine koloni KRŠĆANSTVO postaje važan faktor u državi – sada je to ideologija vlastodržaca, univerzalna svjetska religija prestaju progoni kršćana, a Konstantin Milanskim ediktom 313. određuje kršćanstvo kao slobodnu i povlaštenu religiju 353. za Konstansa ono postaje religija države, a 435. Teodozije II proglašava kršćanstvo jedinom državnom religijom kršćanstvo ipak nema znatan utjecaj na pravo – pojmovi milosrđa (caritas) i nauka o raju i paklu nemaju pravno značenje kršćansko načelo čistoće (castitas) dovodi do stanovitih reformi bračnog i obiteljskog prava kršćani propovijedaju i jednakost robova sa slobodnima, no to se odnosi na spiritualno područje, ne i pravni položaj 5.2. PRAVNA VRELA U DOBA DOMINATA CARSKO ZAKONODAVSTVO I DRUGA PRAVNA VRELA nakon centralizacije uprave, car postaje jedinim zakonodavcem – sada u potpunosti vrijedi Ulpijanova izreka „princeps legibus solutus“ - "Careva volja bijaše zakon." prijašnja pravna vrela polako nestaju, a jedino se donekle zadržava običajno pravo mijenja se i važnost carskih konstitucija: a) edicta – to su sada pravi zakoni, car više ne drži govor, nego ih samo objavljuje u senatu (leges edictales/generales) b) decreta – stapaju se s restriktima c) rescripta – vrlo brojni za vrijeme bizantskih careva d) mandata – nestaju u potpunosti kako je u izdavanju zakona prevladavao istočni car, od 534. oni su uglavnom pisani grčkim jezikom dolazi do razdiobe postojećeg prava na: ius novum (leges) – novo pravo iz carskih konstitucija ius antiquum (ius vetus, ius) – starije pravo iz spisa klasičnih pravnika pritom se nisu koristili originalni tekstovi starih zakona, senatus consulta ili edikta, nego djela klasičnih pravnika u ovom razdoblju nestaju pravnička djelatnost, ius respondendi i formularni proces sa sucem laikom iz dominata su značajnija samo 2 pravnika: Aurelius Arcadius Charisius i Hermogenianus ostali postklasični pravnici bave se komentiranjem, skraćivanjem i glosiranjem klasičnog prava i prilagođavaju ga postklasičnoj praksi pritom je velik problem bio obujam nepregledne klasične pravne književnosti – često je dolazilo do zloupotreba, pa je nekad uspjeh u parnici ovisio samo o spretnosti advokata i pronalaženju povoljnih citata iz klasične literature zato carsko zakonodavstvo počinje uvoditi pravila citiranja pravničkih djela pred sudovima prva veća promjena dolazi u Konstantinovoj konstituciji: 321. on zabranjuje upotrebu Paulovih i Ulpijanovih nota k Papinijanovim djelima 327. potvrđuje obvezatnost Paulovih nota, posebno Sentencija još veću reformu proveli su carevi Teodozije II i Valentinijan III 426.g. donose zakon o citiranju, lex citationis sada se smiju citirati samo djela 5 klasičnih pravnika: Papinijana, Paula, Ulpijana, Modestina i Gaja za suca je obvezatno mišljenje većine; ako je mišljenje podijeljeno, prevladava Papinijanov stav ako Papinijanovo mišljenje o tom slučaju ne postoji, sudac ima slobodne ruke djela starijih pravnika mogu se citirati samo ako se netko od ove petorice na njih poziva PRAVNE ZBIRKE I KODIFIKACIJE PRIJE JUSTINIJANA za potrebe prakse nastaju pravne zbirke i kodifikacije carskih konstitucija i ostalih klasičnih pravnih djela tako su prije Justinijana nastale 3 zbirke carskih konstitucija, nazvane Codex: 1) službena zbirka – naziva se codex jer ima oblik današnjih knjiga, a ne knjiga sa savijenim papirusom (liber, volumen) 2) privatni Codex Gregorianus - sastavljen je 291.g., sadrži konstitucije od Hadrijana do Dioklecijana 3) privatni Codex Hermogenianus - dodatak Codexu Gregorianus, sastavljen oko 295.g. obje ove zbirke nastaju na istoku, a odlomci su sačuvani neizravno u kasnijim zbirkama prva službena zbirka carskih konstitucija je Codex Theodosianus sastavlja ju Teodozije II, objavljena 438. godine sadrži konstitucije od Konstantina nadalje, ima strukturu sličnu Justinijanovim Digestima podijeljena je na 16 knjiga, a knjige se dijele na titule – unutar titula kronološki su svrstane konstitucije konstitucije izdavane nakon ovog kodeksa nazivaju se postteodozijanske novele dio kodeksa je sačuvan u Lex Romana Visigothorum uz navedene zbirke, postoje privatne i službene kompilacije konstitucija i starijeg prava koje sadrže ius i leges; najvažnije 3 privatne zbirke: a) Fragmenta Vaticana rukopis na palimpsestu, otkriven 1821. u vatikanskoj knjižnici obuhvaća izvatke iz Papinijanovih, Ulpijanovih, Paulovih djela i konstitucije iz Gregorijanova i Hermogenijanova kodeksa većina tih tekstova je nepromijenjena, pa oni služe otkrivanju interpolacija u Justinijanovoj kompilaciji b) Collatio legum Mosaicarum et Romanarum zbirka nepoznatog autora koji uspoređuje Mojsijevo zakonodavstvo i rimsko pravo sačuvani su samo rukopisi odlomaka prve knjige (o kaznenom i nasljednom pravu) citirana su i djela petorice pravnika iz zakona o citiranju, te privatne carske konstitucije, ali su uvelike preinačene dodacima, tumačenjima i parafrazama. c) Sirsko-rimska pravna knjiga nepotpuni i nesustavni prikaz rimskog prava, koristi se na istoku Sirije u 4. i 5.st. rimsko pravo ovdje je izmiješano s elementima grčkog i sirskog prava službene kompilacije izdavali su barbarski vladari potkraj 5.st. za područje propalog zapadnorimskog carstva; tamo su i dalje živjeli stanovnici po načelu personaliteta, tj. po rimskom pravu - zato su barbarski vladari za rimske podanike izdavali zakonike koji su bili službene kompilacije rimskog prava, tj. carskih konstitucija i pravničkog prava (ius i leges); 3 službena zakonika: a) Lex Romana Visigothorum (Breviarium Alaricianum) zbirka rimskog prava objavljena 506. po nalogu zapadnogotskog vladara Alarika II sadrži izvatke i odlomke iz djela Teodozija, Gaja, Paula, Gregorijana i Hermogenijana, Papinijana vrlo raširen u južnoj Francuskoj u srednjem vijeku b) Lex Romana Burgundionum (tzv. "Papinianus") zbirka rimskog prava koja regulira odnose među Rimljanima u burgundskoj državi koriste se slična djela kao i za Alarikov brevijar c) Edictum Theoderici zakonik istočnogotskog kralja Teoderika, sastavljen početkom 6. stoljeća za razliku od gornja 2 zakonika, vrijedi i za Rimljane i za Gote – istisnut je iz Italije Justinijanovim pravom već sredinom 6. stoljeća JUSTINIJANOVO ZAKONODAVSTVO nakon neuspjelih pokušaja Cezara i Teodozija, Justinijan (527. - 565.) je prvi uspio u jednom zakoniku obuhvatiti cijelo rimsko pravo pritom je imao 2 cilja: obuhvatiti cijelo važeće pravo u jednom zborniku (carske konstitucije i pravničko pravo - ius i leges), te sačuvati staro pravo kompilacija treba služiti praktičnim, ali i znanstvenim svrhama – zato neki dijelovi imaju samo historijsku vrijednost u razdoblju od 528. do 534. izrađene su 4 jednako važne zbirke (2 Kodeksa, Institucije i Digesta), koje su zajedno s Novelama obuhvaćene pod naziv Corpus iuris civilis one čine jedinstveni Justinijanov zakonik jednake zakonske snage pod nazivom Corpus iuris civilis Justinijanu su u izradi zakonika pomagali: kancelar Tribonijan Theophilus i Cratinus (profesori pravnih škola u Carigradu) Dorotheus i Anatolius (profesori pravnih škola u Beritu) CORPUS IURIS CIVILIS: CODEX IUSTINIANUS (C.) svoj kodifikatorni rad, Justinijan je započeo prvom zbirkom carskih konstitucija (leges), stupa na snagu već 529. godine u njoj je skupljeno sve bitno iz dotadašnjih kodeksa, no zbirka nije sačuvana DIGESTA (PANDECTAE) počeo je pothvat oko kodifikacije cjelokupnog pravničkog prava (ius) 530. Justinijan konstitucijom "Deo auctore" povjerava posao izrade Digesta Tribonijanu (ima 16 suradnika) posao je završen u 3 godine, iako se očekivalo da će potrajati bar 10 godina konstitucijom Tanta objavljen je gotov rad 16.12.533., a na snagu je stupio dva tjedna kasnije (30.12.533.g.) službeno ime zakonika je Digesta seu Pandectae – to je najvažniji i najopsežniji dio Justinijanove kodifikacije Digesta se dijele na 50 knjiga – knjige (osim 30, 31, 32) se dijele na titule s naslovima sadržaja (rubricae) tituli se sastoje od odlomaka izvađenih iz djela pojedinih pravnika (fragmenta ili leges) veći odlomci su kasnije razdijeljeni na principium i paragrafe u inskripciji svakog fragmenta stoji ime pravnika i naslov djela (npr. Ulpianus libro trigesimo secundo ad edictum) Digesta ukupno ima 432 titula s 9142 fragmenta, obuhvaća 150 000 redaka pri sastavljanju kompilacije korištena su djela 39 pravnika (1625 knjiga – libri, u smislu podjele djela na knjige) iako je Justinijan zabranio korištenje djela pravnika bez iuris respondendi, kompilatori koriste djela Gaja i trojice republikanskih pravnika (Scaevola, Alfenus Varus, Aquilius Gallus); najviše materijala je uzeto iz djela Ulpijana i Paula pomoću inskripcija nekih fragmenata, uspjelo se rekonstruirati neka djela klasičnih pravnika korištenih pri sastavljanju Digesta (palingenesia) tituli su poredani po sistemu ranijih djela pod nazivom Digesta, koja obrađuju civilno i honorarno pravo unutar titula, fragmenti su podijeljeni po masama (Bluhme 1818.g.): 1) sabinska masa – fragmenti o civilnom pravu (Libri ad Sabinum) 2) ediktalna masa – fragmenti o honorarnom pravu (Libri ad Edictum) 3) papinijanska masa – fragmenti iz praktične književnosti (Papinijanova Responsa, Quaestiones) 4) postpapinijanska masa (appendix) – pojavljuje se samo povremeno, kao dodatak dioba na mase povezana je s planom rada komisije – dijeli se na 3 potkomisije, svaka ekscerpira djela jedne mase kompilatori su koristili postklasične zbirke i istočne pravne udžbenike kako bi lakše svladali ogromnu materiju postoje brojni sačuvani rukopisi Digesta, a najvažniji su: Digesta Florentina – potječe iz 6. stoljeća, otkriven 1135., a od 1406. se čuva u Firenzi vulgatni rukopisi – potječu iz 11. i 12. stoljeća, koriste ih glosatori (littera Bononiensis), a podijeljeni su na 3 dijela (digestum vetus, infortiatum, digestum novum) Čitanje Digeste: D. 1. 2. 3. 4. (Digesta, 1.knjiga (liber), 2.titulus, 3.fragment, 4. paragraf) D. 1. 2. 3. pr. (Digesta, 1.knjiga, 2. titul, 3. fragment, pr.- principium) D.4.8.8.1. (Ulp, lib.4., ad edictum)- Digesta, 4.knjiga, 8.titul, 8.fragment, 1.paragraf iz 4.Ulpijanove knjige komentara pretorskom ediktu. D.3.7.7.2. (Pau, lib.3., ad Sabinum)-Digesta, 3.knjiga, 7.titul, 7.fragment, 2.paragraf iz 3.Paulusove knjige komentara civilnog prava. INSTITUTIONES priručnik rimskog prava za početnike; nazivaju se i Elementa izradili su ih Tribonijan, Teofil i Dorotej, a stupaju na snagu zajedno s Digestima (30.12.533.) pisane po uzoru na Gajeve Institucije – preuzet je trodjelni sistem (personae, res, actiones) i podjela materije na 4 knjige uvedena je i jedna novost, sada se knjige dalje dijele na titule, a titule na paragrafe sačuvane su u mnogim rukopisima koji nisu stariji od 9. stoljeća imaju snagu zakona poput Digesta i Kodeksa CODEX IUSTINIANUS REPETITIAE PRAELECTIONIS prije objave Digesta, Justinijan izdaje konstitucije kojima rješava prijašnja protuslovlja u pravničkim djelima te konstitucije sabrane su u zbirku nazvanu Quinquaginta decisiones zbog potrebe reformiranja drugog kodeksa, 534. je donesen Codex Iustinianus repetitiae praelectionis samo je ovaj kodeks sačuvan u različitim rukopisima od 9.-12.st.; dijeli se na 12 knjiga – knjige se dijele na titule, a tituli na kronološki poredane konstitucije glosatori su veće konstitucije još podijelili na principium i paragrafe prva knjiga bavi se crkvenim pravom (u Teodozijevom kodeksu njim se bavi zadnja knjiga), daljnje knjige bave se građanskim pravom, a posljednje 4 govore o kaznenom, financijskom i upravnom pravu Čitanje Institucija: C.1.2.3.4. (Codex Iustinianus, 1,knjiga, 2.titulus, 3.konstitucija, 4.paragraf) NOVELLAE Justinijanove konstitucije izdavane na grčkom jeziku od 535. godine (constitutiones ili leges) nekim od njih izvršene su važne reforme na području nasljednog i obiteljskog prava sačuvane su samo u privatnim zbirkama (Epitome Iuliani, Authenticum), od kojih je najpotpunija grčka zbirka od 168 novela, koja je sačuvana u 2 rukopisa iz 13. i 14. stoljeća INTERPOLACIJE Corpus iuris civilis (osim Novellae) je sastavljen po principu kompilacije starijih pravničkih djela i ranijih carskih konstitucija koje su spojene u jedinstven zakonik, pa omogućuje uvid u klasično rimsko pravo taj uvid otežan je brojnim preinakama i prilagodbama starih tekstova novom vremenu takve preinake, dodaci i skraćivanja nazivaju se interpolacije – najviše ih nalazimo u Digestima primjeri interpolacija: tamo gdje klasici govore o fiduciji, u kompilaciji se govori o pignusu, kao novijem obliku založnog prava klasična mancipatio zamijenjena je tradicijom, neformalnom predajom stvari iako su u Ulpijanovo doba legati i fideikomisi bili različiti instituti, iz jednog Ulpijanovog fragmenta u Digestima moglo bi se zaključiti da su već tada bili izjednačeni neke interpolacije otkrivene su već u 16. stoljeću (Cujacius, Faber) za otkrivanje interpolacija postoje različiti kriteriji: najsigurniji je kriterij, ako je ono djelo iz kojeg je fragment preuzet sačuvan i izravno često se događalo da je neko mjesto u kompilaciji navedeno 2 puta, ali različito (interpolirano je samo jedno mjesto) nekad su u Digestima postojala načela koja klasičnom pravniku nisu mogla biti poznata, jer ih drugih djela doznajemo da su uvedena tek kasnije osim ovih slučajeva, za otkrivanje interpolacija koriste se jezični i stilistički razlozi smatra se da je jezik i stil kompilatora lošiji i različit od jezika klasičnih autora interpolacije se mogu raspoznati po imperativnom i autoritativnom tonu svojstvenom Justinijanu, ali ne i klasičnom pravniku često se pretjerivalo u otkrivanju interpolacija, ali u najnovijoj nauci nekadašnji „lov za interpolacijama“ postaje suzdržaniji postoje i preinake tekstova iz 3. i 4. stoljeća – uz njih se prave bilješke (glose) koje kod prepisivanja ulaze u tekst (glose) u postklasično doba već je bilo i svjesnih interpolacija kojima se tekstovi prilagođavaju novim prilikama naučnim kriterijima utvrđuje se potječe li neka interpolacija od Justinijanovih kompilatora ili su to ranije promjene BIZANTSKE KODIFIKACIJE RIMSKOG PRAVA POSLIJE JUSTINIJANA Justinijanova kodifikacija ostaje temelj bizantskog pravnog sustava sve do pada Carigrada 1453. iako je Justinijan dozvolio samo pravljenje grčkih prijevoda, indeksa sadržaja i upućivanja na paralelna mjesta, a zabranio pisanje komentara Digestima, ta zabrana nije bila učinkovita ubrzo nastaju komentari, grčke parafraze i bilješke (sholije) carigradskih i beritskih profesora (Dorotheus, Stephanus) uz njih dvojicu, najznačajniji je Teophilus koji je načinio grčku parafrazu Institucija u 8. i 9. stoljeću bizantski carevi počinju izdavati grčke zakonike bitno različite od Justinijanovog djela neka od najznačajnijih takvih djela su: Ekloga – bizantska kodifikacija cara Leona III. Izaurijskog ,740. g. tri specijalna zakona – za pomorsko (lex Rhodia), vojničko, poljodjelsko pravo Proheiron – kratki priručnik Justinijanove kompilacije, objavljuje ga car Bazilije I Makedonski između 870. i 879.g. Epanagoga – prošireno izdanje Proheirona; zbirka pravnih normi sastavljena u Bizantu, sadrži propise građanskog i državnog prava) Bazilike – velika kodifikacija bizantskog prava u kojoj je zajedno po materijama spojena građa iz Digesta, Kodeksa, Institucija i Novela. U praksi je tekst Bazilika bio okružen tzv.sholijama, tj. opširnim komentatima službenog karaktera ; jedinstveni grčki zbornik u 60 knjiga pravnih propisa, autori su Bazilije I Makedonski i njegov sin Leon IV Mudri Synopsis Basilicorum i Tipucitus – dijelovi i skraćeni priručnici iz Bazilika Heksabiblos – zbirka važećeg rimskog prava u 6 knjiga, sastavlja ju solunski sudac Konstantin Harmenopulos 1345. (u Grčkoj od 1835. do 1946. ima snagu zakonika, uz nju se primjenjuju Bazilike i Corpus iuris civilis) 5.3. DJELOVANJE JUSTINIJANOVE KODIFIKACIJE NA ZAPADU - DALJNA OBRADA I RECEPCIJA RIMSKOG PRAVA GLOSATORI krajem 11. stoljeća do 13.st. u Bologni počinju proučavati Justinijanovu kodifkaciju; osnivač ove škole je Irnerius način tumačenja: koriste egzegetsku metodu – tumače pojedina mjesta bilješkama uz tekst (glosama) dvije su vrste glosa: glossa interlineales (između redaka) i glossa marginalis (uz rubove teksta) korištene su metode rane skolastike – pojedinačno tumačenje mjesta, povezivanje paralelnih mjesta, izdvajanje općenitih izreka i pojmova, analiza i sinteza materije glavna mana ove škole je manjak historijskog smisla; slijepo se vjeruje u autoritet Justinijanove kodifikacije ne uvažava se činjenica da je to djelo plod 1000-godišnjeg razdoblja i da je sastavljeno od elemenata iz različitih vremena neki najpoznatiji predstavnici škole: quattuor doctores (Martinus, Bulgarus, Jacobus, Hugo), Azo Accursius – oko 1250.g. sabrao sve glose u komentar kodifikacije "Glossa marginalis seu ordinaria." (glossa ordinaria ili magistralis) POSTGLOSATORI od 13. do 16. stoljeća u Bologni, Pisi, Perugii, Padovi, Paviji – komentiraju glose svojih prethodnika pritom se služe skolastičkom metodom, pa često deduktivno raščlanjuju pojmove oni su rimsko pravo nadopunili pravnim teorijama kanonskog i germanskog prava – prilagođavajući pravo novonastalim društvenim odnosima nakon širenja trgovine, stvaraju preduvjete za recepciju rimskog prava glavni predstavnici: Cinus de Pistoia (1270. – 1336.) Bartolus de Sassoferrato (1314. – 1357.) – postavlja temelje međunarodnog privatnog prava, tvorac teorije statuta o rješavanju sukoba prava pojedinih gradova; najviše je doprinijeo stvaranju srednjovječnog "općeg" prava na bazi rimskog prava Baldus de Ubaldis (1327. – 1406.) RECEPCIJA U 15. I 16. STOLJEĆU u ovom razdoblju dolazi do recepcije rimskog prava u brojnim srednjoeuropskim zemljama recipirano rimsko pravo (opće/pandektno pravo) nakon razvoja trgovačko-novčarskog gospodarstva, sadržajno siromašno feudalno pravo više nije dovoljno pravnom sustavu potrebna je nadgradnja, a nju trgovci, novčari i poduzetnici nalaze u rimskom pravu do recepcije rimskog prava ne dolazi zakonskim putem, nego via facti običajnim putem pravnici školovani u Bologni vraćaju se svojim zemljama po Europi, te počinju primjenjivati rimsko pravo 1495. njemački car Maksimilijan I je odredio da vrhovni komorni sud mora suditi po općem pravu – rimskom recepcija najranije počinje u Italiji i Francuskoj, a od kraja 15. i tijekom 16.st. u Njemačkoj, Nizozemskoj i Škotskoj recipirano pravo se primjenjuje samo ako nema odgovarajućeg pravila u domaćem pravu (formalno-supsidijarni značaj) pritom se Justinijanovo pravo smatra recipiranim samo ako je glosirano (quidquid non agnoscit glossa, nec agnoscit curia) recepcija rimskog prava ima progresivno značenje, jer je suzbijala pravnu rascjepkanost feudalnog društva također, rimsko pravo je postavilo princip formalne ravnopravnosti svih subjekata prava (nasuprot feudalnoj staleškoj i korporativnoj pravnoj sposobnosti) recepcija rimskog prava = ponovno prihvaćanje izmijenjenog/ dopunjenog prava recipirano rimsko pravo je imalo formalno supsidijarni značaj, tj.dolazilo je do primjene samo ukoliko nije bilo odgovarajućeg pravila u domaćem pravu. Osim toga je Justinijanovo pravo bilo recipirano samo ako je bilo glosirano. opće rimsko pravo koje je vrijedilo u Njemačkoj nije bilo čisto rimsko pravo, nego je pod utjecajem domaćeg običajnog prava i zakonodavstva bilo nešto modernizirano, odnosno germanizirano, te se od polovine 17. st. nazivalo usus modernus Pandectarum - recipirano rimsko pravo bilo je u nekim područjima Njemačke u upotrebi sve do početka 20. st., tj. do stupanja na snagu novog njemačkog Građanskog zakonika 1900.g. ELEGANTNA JURISPRUDENCIJA ( FRANCUSKA HISTORIČKA ŠKOLA) nastaje u Francuskoj u 16. stoljeću pod utjecajem humanizma napušta skolastičke metode i bavi se historičko-kritičkim studijem rimskih pravnih vrela najznačajniji predstavnici su: Jacobus Cujacius (Cujas) – analitik i egzeget, najznačajniji predstavnik Hugo Donellus (Doneau) – prvi razvija sistematizaciju Antonius Faber (Antoine Favre) – s Cujasom se bavi otkrivanjem interpolacija u Justinijanovom djelu Dionysius Gothofredus (Godefroi) – prvi izdao cjelokupnu Kodifikaciju pod nazivom Corpus iuris civilis Andreas Alciatus – preteča ove škole u Italiji u 17. stoljeću središte ove škole postaju Nizozemska i Njemačka, a najpoznatiji njemački predstavnici su: Ulrich Zasius i Gregor Haloander Benedikt Carpzov – kameralist i praktičar, prilagođava rimsko pravo Njemačkoj; stvara usus modernus Pandectarum ŠKOLA PRIRODNOG PRAVA krajem 17. stoljeća osniva ju Nizozemac Hugo Grotius ("De iure belli ac pacis")– pokušava naći prirodno i nepromjenjivo pravo predstavnici su i Voltaire, Montesquieu, Hobbes, Rousseaum, Locke, enciklopedisti i dr. prema nauci te škole trebalo se racionalnim putem naći „prirodno pravo“ koje bi trebalo kao nepromjenjivo uvijek i svugdje vrijediti za razliku od promjenjivog i zastarjelog pozitivnog prava. pod utjecajem ove škole, počinju se donositi građanski zakonici koji zamjenjuju rimsko pravo: Codex Maximilianeus Bavaricus civilis – donesen 1756. za Bavarsku Opće zemaljsko pravo za pruske države – donesen 1794. za Prusku Code civil (Code Napoleon) – donesen 1804. u Francuskoj Opći građanski zakonik – donesen u Austriji 1811. rimsko pravo pritom se preuzimalo u obliku tadašnje nauke (usus modernus Pandectarum) u područjima Njemačke gdje nije došlo do kodifikacije, vrijedi rimsko privatno pravo do 1.1.1900. – tad je za Njemačku na snagu stupio njemački građanski zakonik (Burgerliches Gesetzbuch); pandektno pravo prestalo važiti u Europi NJEMAČKA HISTORIJSKA ŠKOLA PRAVA javlja se početkom 19. stoljeća u Njemačkoj – preteča je Gustav Hugo, a osnivači Savigny i Puchta (1828. "Običajno pravo"). pravo je produkt nacionalne povijesti i narodnog duha, nastaje kao rezultat historijskog procesa ova škola protivi se promjeni pravnog poretka zakonodavnom intervencijom, jer je to protivno narodnom duhu ponovno počinje historijsko proučavanje prava, a naročito rimskih pravnih vrela u ovom razdoblju djeluju brojni romanisti (Mommsen, Bruns, Pernice, Lenel, Wlassak, Appleton, Girard, Bonfante, …) kako je rimsko pravo u doba razvoja historijske škole bilo i pozitivno pravu u većini Njemačke, u historijskoj školi prava prevladava sistematsko-dogmatski pravac – rimsko pravo uglavnom se proučava na temelju Justinijanove kodifikacije 19. stoljeće u Njemačkoj je zlatno stoljeće pandektistike (Wachter, Brinz, Arnds, Dernburg, Bernhard, Windscheid) ističe se i Rudolg Jhering, ali on se odvaja od pravca historijske škole tek moderna romanistička škola može primijeniti metode historijske škole, nakon što je opće pandektno pravo prestalo biti pozitivno – pandektistika je istisnuta u potpunosti historičkom metodom kritičke analize istražuju se sva djela rimskog prava, ne samo Corpus iuris civilis pritom se područje istraživanja proširilo na pravna vrela Grčke, grčko-egipatske papiruse (papirologija), te pravo starih istočnih naroda koji se služe klinastim pismom (pravna orijentalistika) 1. STATUSNO PRAVO - UVOD – PRAVO OSOBA danas je pravni subjekt biće koje može biti nosilac prava i dužnosti – osoba u pravnom smislu danas je svaki čovjek ujedno i osoba u pravnom smislu, jer pravo postoji zbog ljudi pravne ili jurističke osobe – zajednice, kolektivi osoba ili imovine koje su također pravni subjekt (npr. bolnice, zaklade) pravna sposobnost – sposobnost imati prava i dužnosti postoji i djelatna sposobnost – sposobnost vlastitim djelovanjima (tj.očitovanjem volje), proizvoditi pravne učinke, promjene u pravnim odnosima (postanak, prestanak ili promjena prava, stjecanje i gubitak prava) djelatna sposobnost dijeli se na: poslovnu: sposobnost sklapati pravne poslove; pravnim poslovima proizvoditi pravne učinke, npr.oporukom, kupnjom deliktnu: sposobnost odgovarati za svoje delikte, protupravna djela (uračunljivost) pravna i djelatna sposobnost ne moraju biti spojene: netko može biti pravno sposoban, a djelatno nesposoban (djeca, umobolni) ili ograničen (rasipnici, žene, dorasli) npr. rođeno dijete može biti nosilac vlasništva, ali ne može ga samo prodati ili darovati osobe s ograničenom djelatnom sposobnosti imaju pravo zastupnika s punom djelatnom sposobnosti (tutor, skrbnik, staratelj) Rimljani su za čovjeka koristili izraz persona – obuhvaća i robove, pa je širi od pravnog subjekta koriste i izraz caput, no on obuhvaća i slobodna čovjeka (liberum caput) i roba (servile caput) za pojedinčev položaj u pravnom poretku služi izraz status, a postoje: a) status libertatis – slobodan čovjek, za razliku od roba b) status civitatis – rimski građanin, za razliku od Latina i peregrina c) status familiae – položaj u obitelji, kao starješina (pater familias) ili podložni član 2. FIZIČKE OSOBE 2.1. POSTANAK I PRESTANAK, STATUSI uvjeti postanka fizičke osobe su: 1) da se novo biće potpuno odvoji od majčine utrobe 2) da se rodi živo – dokaz je glas (Prokulovci) ili bilo koji znak života, npr.disanje, micanje (Sabinovci); to stajalište prihvaća i Justinijan 3) da bude rođeno nakon bar 6 mjeseci trudnoće - perfektan porod 4) da novorođenče ima ljudski oblik zametak nije čovjek, nego dio majke – no zametak se smatra već rođenim ukoliko se radi o njegovim probicima - pravilo „nasciturus pro iam nato habetur, quotiens de commodis eius agitur“ čuvala su mu se prava koja mu trebaju pripasti ako se živ rodi; to je bilo važno kod nasljeđivanja, jer nasljednik mora živjeti u času pripada nasljedstva – po navedenom pravilu, dovoljno je da je dijete u času očeve bilo začeto (nasciturus) za zaštitu budućih prava zametku se može dati skrbnik (curator ventris) dok se ne rodi; rođenjem postaje pravna osoba. status rođenog djeteta određuje se po statusu oca/majke u času začeća, a ne rođenja u Rimu ne postoji ustanova registracije poroda i smrti – te činjenice dokazuju se redovnim dokaznim sredstvima ne postoji ustanova proglašavanja nestale osobe mrtvom ako u nesreći pogine više osoba (npr. otac i sin), zbog nasljeđivanja je važno utvrditi tko je umro ranije ako nitko ne dokaže raniju smrt, smatra se da su sve osobe poginule istodobno u Kodifikaciji postoji presumpcija po kojoj su dorasla djeca preživjela roditelje, a roditelji nedoraslu djecu ova presumpcija odbačena je u pandektnom pravu danas je svaki čovjek pravni subjekt, te svi imaju jednaku privatnopravnu sposobnost u Rimu to nije tako – robovi su bili objekti prava (u staro doba i stranci) kasnije se strancima priznaje sloboda, pa netko može biti slobodan peregrin, a da nije rimski građanin (civis) mjera pravne sposobnosti rimskog građanina ovisi o njegovom položaju u obitelji (status familiae) punu pravnu sposobnost ima čovjek sa sva 3 statusa (status libertatis, civilis i familiae), a to u staro doba može biti samo pater familias koji ima potpunu pravnu i djelatnu sposobnost kasnije i drugi članovi obitelji dobivaju veću sposobnost, pa se gube izvorne razlike u klasnoj robovlasničkoj državi pravna sposobnost može se mijenjati tijekom života prelaženjem ili izlučenjem iz jedne kategorije u drugu, ona se gubi ili umanjuje – capitis deminutio capitis deminutio maxima – gubitak slobode capitis deminutio media – gubitak rimskog građanstva capitis deminutio minima – gubitak ili promjena položaja u obitelji 2.2. STATUS LIBERTATIS – ROPSTVO PROMJENE POLOŽAJA ROBA KROZ POVIJEST RIMA u carsko doba, sloboda se smatrala prirodnim stanjem, a ropstvo ustanovom kojom se netko podvrgava vlasništvu drugoga ropstvo je opravdavano ratom – ako protivnik smije biti u ratu ubijen, onda je dozvoljeno i pretvoriti ga u roba ropstvo je nastalo kad je vrijednost rada postala veća od životnih potreba, pa je nastala potreba za jeftinom radnom snagom u staro doba, ropstvo ima patrijarhalni oblik, a robova je malo – oni žive s robovlasnikom i njegovom obitelji sinovi obitelji (filii familias) razlikuju se od roba po nazivu liberi (slobodni, djeca) nakon pobjedonosnih rimskih ratova (od 3. st.pr.n.e.) u Rim pritječu ogromne mase robova iz Afrike i Orijenta robovi postaju predmet trgovine i eksploatacije; posebno težak položaj imaju robovi na latifundijima u to doba nastaje antički robovski sistem u kojem gospodari žive lagodnim životom na račun eksploatiranih robova rob postaje samo stvar - "Servi pro nullis habentur". stoga dolazi do bijega robova (servi fugitivi), a kasnije i do masovnih ustanaka (najveći Spartakov) zbog straha gospodara pred robovima, 10. g. donesen je senatus consultum Silanianum – njime je u slučaju umorstva gospodara predviđena smrtna kazna za sve robove koji su u tom trenutku bili pod istim krovom (osim ako se istragom ne dokaže da su nastojali pomoći gospodaru riskirajući svoj život) ipak, carsko zakonodavstvo donosi niz propisa kojima štiti robove protiv zloporaba i zlostavljanja: lex Petronia – zabranjeno davanje robova za borbu sa zvijerima, osim po odluci magistrata Klaudijev edikt (1.st.)– rob je slobodan ako ga gospodar napusti zbog bolesti ili starosti dvije konstitucije Antonina Pija (2.st.)– gospodara se kažnjava za bezrazložno ubojstvo ili nepotrebno zlostavljanje roba; magistrat može prisiliti gospodara koji s robom okrutno postupa da ga proda drugome robovima se daje i pravo azila u hramu ili kod carevih kipova ovi zakoni nisu donijeli poboljšanje položaja robova, nego su samo bili namijenjeni stišavanju nezadovoljstva PRAVNI POLOŽAJ ROBA pravni položaj roba (servus, homo, mancipium, puer, ancilla) – on je objekt prava, stvar (res) on nema obitelji, a njegova spolna veza s ropkinjom ne čini brak (matrimonium), nego samo contubernium (faktično zajedničko življenje bez pravnih posljedica) gospodar na robu ima pravo vlasništva: može ga putem pravnih poslova prodati, dati drugom na uživanje, u zalog ili zapis može tražiti zaštitu i tužbu ako netko njegova roba ošteti ili ozlijedi može ga ubiti (ius vitae ad necis) rob se razlikuje od životinja jer je čovjek – vlast nad robom je dominica potestas (nad životinjama i stvarima – dominium) on može sudjelovati kod obiteljskog kulta, njegov grob je locus religiosus, a gospodar je dužan sahraniti ga robove se smatralo razumnim bićima koja mogu služiti gospodaru i fizičkim radom i izjavama svoje volje on je oruđe koje govori (instrumentum vocale) – može sklapati pravne poslove za gospodara, kojem pripadaju sve koristi rob može gospodaru samo stjecati, ne i obvezivati ga, no u pogledu obvezivanja gospodara postoje iznimke: prva iznimka: po civilnom pravu gospodar odgovara za obveze iz robovih delikata on mora oštećenom platiti kaznu ili prepustiti tog roba oštećenom (noxae deditio, actio noxalis) ta odgovornost je statuirana u interesu drugih oštećenih robovlasnika druga iznimka: uvedena pretorskim ediktom za česte slučajeve u trgovačkom prometu tužbe (actiones adiecticiae qualitatis) kojima gospodar može biti tužen za obveze iz robovih pravnih poslova ako je: roba postavio poslovođom neke radnje (actio institoria) roba postavio kapetanom broda (actio exercitoria) roba ovlastio da sklapa pravne poslove s trećima (actio quod iussu) u ovim slučajevima odgovarao je gospodar za takve obveze neograničeno, ali u slučaju pekulija njegova je odgovornost ograničena PEKULIJ gospodar prepušta određenu imovinsku masu (peculium) zemlje ili zgrade robu na slobodno upravljanje i korištenje gospodar pravno ostaje vlasnik tog pekulija, može ga u svakom trenutku oduzeti robu – faktički, rob ipak slobodno upravlja njime da bi rob pritom stekao kredit trećih, pretor uvodi gospodarevu odgovornost: actio de peculio – gospodar je za obveze roba prema trećima odgovoran samo do visine vrijednosti pekulija actio de in rem verso – preko i izvan pekulija gospodar odgovara samo ako se okoristio iz posla kojeg je sklopio rob, ali samo do visine svog obogaćenja pomoću ustanove pekulija, gospodari izvlače veću korist, a robovi dobivaju mogućnost otkupljivanja pomoću zarade rob tako dobiva i svojstva pravnog subjekta – upravljajući pekulijem, može sklapati pravne poslove s gospodarom takve obveze su neutužive (naturalne obligacije - obligatio naturalis), ali ih gospodar u slučaju akcije de peculio može odbiti od pekulija u carsko doba, rob može prema trećim osobama stupati u odnos naturalnih obveza; iz delikata odgovara po civilnom pravu (tek nakon oslobođenja i ukoliko nije ostvarena gospodareva noksalna odgovornost) poslije oslobođenja roba, srodstvo među robovima (cognatio servilis) postaje ženidbenom zaprekom poslije oslobođenja krajem klasičnog doba, ropstvo postaje nerentabilno, a i raste svijest o prirodnoj slobodi i jednakosti svih ljudi - sada se sve više ističe favor libertatis, a ropstvo se obilježava kao ustanova iuris gentium koja se protivi prirodnom pravu traže se nove forme eksploatacije rada slobodnih ljudi – robove se pretvara u slobodnjake, klijente, kolone ropstvo postoji i u Justinijanovom zakonodavstvu, ali tada više nije osnovni društveni odnos 2.3. NAČINI POSTANKA I PRESTANKA ROPSTVA POSTANAK ROPSTVA najstariji i izvorni način je zarobljavanje neprijatelja u ratu francuski romanist H. Levy Bruhl smatra da je rob izvorno samo stranac – svaki stranac je bespravan (res nullius) i nužno postaje rob samo ako bude uhvaćen, ukoliko nije ugovorom vezan s Rimom (amicitia, hospitium) tako je protumačena i odredba da Rimljanin ne može postati rob u Rimu ropstvo je nasljedno stanje, pa se dijete ropkinje smatra robom bez obzira na to tko mu je otac dijete ropkinje je slobodno (ingenuus) samo ako je majka u razdoblju od začeća do poroda neko vrijeme bila slobodna tu su vidljivi principi conceptus pro iam nato habetur i favor libertatis slobodan čovjek može postati robom na 4 načina: 1) prema Zakoniku 12 ploča, dužnik u ovršnom postupku može biti prodan u inozemstvo (ropstvo trans Tiberim); magistrati su također prodavali u ropstvo one koji se ne odazovu procjeni i novačenju 2) ako se slobodan čovjek proda kao rob, da bi kad dokaže da je slobodan podijelio kupovninu s prijateljem koji ga je prodao – prodani ostaje rob, pretor mu uskraćuje parnicu o slobodi (vindicatio in libertatem) 3) Rimljanka koja živi u spolnoj zajednici (contubernium) s tuđim robom unatoč gospodarevoj zabrani (prema senatus consultum Claudianum iz 52. g.) 4) državnim robovima zbog kazne (servi poenae) postaju osuđenici na najteže kazne (rad u rudnicima, borba sa zvijerima, smaknuće), a njihova imovina pripada državi PRESTANAK ROPSTVA rob može steći slobodu već u starom civilnom pravu aktom manumisije, kojim ga gospodar pušta iz svoje vlasti manumisije postaju sve češće od 3. st.pr.n.e. i razvoja Rima –potrebniji su motivirani oslobođenici, nego bezvoljni robovi staro civilno pravo poznaje 3 oblika manumisija, a u carsko doba razvija se i četvrti oblik: 1) Manumissio vindicta oslobađanje roba u obliku fiktivne parnice o slobodi (vindicatio in libertatem) neki građanin (adsertor libertatis) bi pred magistratom dodirnuo roba štapićem (vindicta) i utvrdio da je slobodan gospodar bi šutio i ne bi se opirao toj tvrdnji (in iure cessio), a magistrat bi potvrdio robovu slobodu (addictio) 2) Manumissio censu vrši se upisivanjem roba među slobodne građane u listinama cenza (uz pristanak gospodara) ova manumisija nestaje ukidanjem cenza u početku carstva 3) Manumissio testamento oslobađanje roba putem oporuke – gospodar zapovjednim riječima određuje roba slobodnim časom pripada nasljedstva, rob postaje slobodan i nema patrona jer se smatra oslobođenikom pokojnika 4) Manumissio testamento fideicommissaria (carsko doba) indirektno oslobađanje po oporuci – oporučitelj moli nasljednika ili zapisovnika (kome je namijenio roba) da roba oslobodi tek kad bi ovaj izvršio akt manumisije, rob bi postao slobodan (manumissor mu je bio patron) potkraj republike oslobađanja postaju manje svečana, nastaju pretorske manumisije: manumissio inter amicos – oslobađanje izjavom pred prijateljima manumissio perepistulam – oslobađanje pismom takve manumisije su po civilnom pravu bez učinka, ali pretor štiti takve oslobođenike u faktičnom uživanju slobode položaj takvih oslobođenika je uređen s lex Iunia Norbana: donesen je oko 19. g. – takvi oslobođenici postaju slobodni oni ne postaju rimski građani, nego Latini iuniani (imaju ius commercii, ali ne mogu imati nasljednike) oni žive kao slobodni, a umiru kao robovi; njihova imovina nakon smrti pripada patronu Justinijan je kasnije ovakvim manumisijama priznao punopravni učinak u carsko doba, broj manumisija se nastavlja povećavati, pa postoje: manumissio per mensam (per convivii adhibitionem) – oslobađanje pozivanjem roba za gospodarev stol manumissio in ecclesia – crkveni oblik manumisije pred sakupljenom crkvenom općinom i svećenicima brojni slučajevi gdje robovi postaju slobodni po zakonu i protiv volje gospodara sve brojnije i lakše manumisije počinju ugrožavati robovlasnički poredak, pa počinje zakonsko ograničavanje manumisija stoga car August preko narodnih skupština donosi 2 zakona: a) lex Fufia Caninia (2. g.) – ograničila se na oporučne manumisije; tko ima 3 roba smije osloboditi samo dvojicu, od 4 do 10 robova polovicu, od 11 do 30 najviše trećinu, od 31 do 100 četvrtinu, od 101 do 500 petinu (ne smije se osloboditi više od 100 robova) - prekomjerne manumisije su bile ništave b) lex Aelia Sentia (4. g.) – za punovažnu manumisiju gospodar mora imati bar 20, a rob bar 30 godina; inače se u pomanjkanju godina, manumissio vindicta može izvršiti samo ako se pred konzilijem dokaže opravdani razlog manumisije(npr. krvno srodstvo, namjera sklapanja braka s oslobođenikom) ovi zakoni nisu zaustavili raspadanje robovlasništva; kasnije su ovi zakoni ukinuti, a prelazi se na eksploataciju slobodne radne snage umjesto ropstva u kasnije carsko doba lex Fufia Caninia i većina odredaba legis Aeliae Sentiae su ukinute. 2.4. PRAVNI POLOŽAJ OSLOBOĐENIKA – PATRONAT na civilnopravni način oslobođeni rob (libertinus) postaje rimski građanin, ali nije punopravan – i dalje mora služiti gospodaru libertini su zapostavljeni u javnom pravu, a na području privatnog prava imaju ni obaveza prema patronusu (gospodaru) libertinova zavisnost o patronu regulirana je patronatskim pravom položaj libertina: patronu je obvezan na poslušnost i poštovanje (obsequiuum etreverentia) ne smije krivično tužiti patrona, a neinfamirajuće tužbe može podići samo uz dozvolu magistrata ima dužnost uzdržavanja patrona (i patron dužnost uzdržavanja libertina) položaj patrona: ima pravo kazniti neposlušnog oslobođenika – ranije smrću (ius vitae necisque), a kasnije lakšim kaznama u težim slučajevima, može ga po magistratu vratiti u ropstvo – accusatio ingrati sam određuje radnu dužnost i podavanja libertina, no radna dužnost ubrzo postaje pravna dužnost (ograničena na poslove na koje se oslobođenik obvezao prigodom manumisije putem zakletve ili stipulacije) pripada mu tutorstvo nad oslobođenikom, a i zakonsko nasljedno pravo na imovinu oslobođenika ako on nema djece nema pravnih obveza prema oslobođeniku, pružanje zaštite je samo običaj i da im pruži mogućnost uzdržavanja patronatsko pravo prelazi na patronovu djecu; oslobođenikova djeca ipak se smatraju kao ingenui, rođeni u slobodi već za republike, mnogi libertini stječu imetak baveći se trgovinom i obrtom – raste im socijalni položaj viši slojevi oslobođenika traže uklanjanje političke i socijalne inferiornosti, što se postizalo u 2 stupnja: 1) ius aureorum anulorum – pravo nošenja zlatnog prstena, što je znak ingenuusa 2) natalium restitutio – car daje potpuno izjednačenje s ingenuima i ukida patronat Justinijan je svim libertinima dao oba beneficija, ali patronatsko pravo se ukidalo samo odrekućem patrona 2.5. ROPSTVU SLIČNI ODNOSI u rimskom pravu postoje brojni slučajevi gdje fizička osoba formalno ne gubi slobodu ni građansko pravo, a nalazi se u položaju sličnom ropstvu; ti slučajevi su osobe in mancipio, addictus, nexus, redempti ab hostibus, auctoratus a) osobe in mancipio (in causa mancipii) osobe koje je njihov pater familias otuđio drugom starješini u obliku mancipacije ona se vrši kako bi otac došao do novaca, kako bi se iznajmljivala radna snaga ili u svrhu noxae dedicije (pater familias predaje člana obitelji onome koga je taj član deliktom oštetio; ukoliko pater familias sam ne preuzme odgovornost za delikt) mancipirana osoba zadržava rimsko građanstvo i slobodu, ali prema kupcu je servi loco (kupac je koristi kao i roba) osoba in mancipio stječe sve za svog gospodara, no mancipium je za razliku od ropstva samo privremeno stanje nakon 5 godina mogu tražiti oslobođenje; ako su u mancipiju zbog noxae dacije, mogu ga tražiti nakon što odrade štetu nestaje za vrijeme Justinijana b) addictus dužnik starog prava kojeg je magistrat u osobnom ovršnom postupku (manus iniectio) dosudio vjerovniku ima 60 dana da plati dug ili nađe jamca, a ako to ne učini, vjerovnik ga može ubiti ili prodati u ropstvo trans Tiberim ograničen je u osobnom kretanju, ali zadržava status libertatis, građansko pravo, pravnu osobnost i imovinu u sličnom je položaju i lopov zatečen na djelu (fur manifestus) – magistrat ga adicira okradenome c) nexus obveznik koji je pod vlašću vjerovnika temeljem pravnog posla zvanog nexum dok ne plati dug, nalazi se u sličnom položaju kao addictus – pravno slobodan, a faktično u vjerovnikovoj vlasti taj odnos je, kao i addictio, ublažen po lex Poetelia Papiria de nexis(326. ili 313.g.pr.n.e.) d) redempti ad hostibus osobe otkupljene iz ratnog zarobljeništva – pravno slobodne, ali slične robu jer se ne mogu služiti ekonomskom aktivnošću otkupitelj ih može zadržati dok mu otkupnina ne bude isplaćena ili nadoknađena radom otkupljenoga u carsko doba je takav položaj trajao najviše 5 godina e) auctoratus osoba koja se iznajmila poduzetniku gladijatorskih igara i obvezala se na sav rizik borbi takvo zanimanje se smatra nečasnim, a te osobe su prema poduzetniku u poluropskom odnosu KOLONAT uspostavlja se u carsko doba nasljedna zavisnost zemljoradnika vezanih uz tuđu zemlju, uz dužnost podavanja u novcu ili naturi nastoji se povećati produktivnost, pa koloni imaju povoljniji položaj nego robovi colonus je u početku carstva još bio slobodni zakupnik parcela veleposjedničke zemlje, ali od 3. stoljeća dolazi u pravnu zavisnost od patrona (gospodara) na sjeveru carstva naseljavani su barbari vezani uz posjede i podavanja (coloni tributarii) kad je određeno da visina poreza ovisi o vrijednosti i prihodima zemlje, zemljoposjednicima je odgovaralo da zakupnici ostanu na zemlji i zadrže njenu vrijednost – postoji tendencija da se koloni vežu uz zemlju 322. Konstantin je konstitucijom odredio da kolon ne smije napustiti zemlju; odbjegli kolon će se vezati u okove i vratiti na zemlju pritom će svatko tko mu pruži sklonište biti kažnjen – pravno je utvrđena vezanost kolona za zemlju (glebae ad scripti), koja ih približava socijalnom i pravnom položaju robova prava i položaj kolona: ima status libertatis; može sklapati brak, postati vjerovnik i dužnik može praviti oporuku i nasljeđivati, te imati vlastitu imovinu (samo uz pristanak gospodara) kolon i zemlja ne mogu biti prodani jedno bez drugog odbjeglog kolona gospodar može vindicirati kao odbjeglog roba; kolon ne smije tužiti gospodara kolonat je trajan (time je položaj kolona lošiji od roba) gospodar može osloboditi kolona ako mu ustupi zemlju koju obrađuje u vlasništvo, ili ako kolon 30 godina vrši dužnost biskupa ili gradskog decuria izvori kolonata su mnogobrojni – rođenje od roditelja kolona, dobrovoljno stupanje, 30-godišnje faktično življenje u položaju kolona, prosjaci sposobni za rad koje neki posjednik prijavi koloni su preteče srednjovjekovnih kmetova, preko njih se carstvo priprema na prijelaz na feudalne odnose 2.6. STATUS CIVITATIS I STATUS FAMILIAE STATUS CIVITATIS od svih slobodnih stanovnika rimske države, samo rimski građanin ima puna politička i građanska prava samo oni imaju ius civile – s obzirom na status civitatis, razlikuju se cives, Latini i peregrini stranci izvan rimske države su externi, barbari, hostes CIVIS (rimski građanin) rimsko građanstvo stječe se rođenjem, manumisijom robova i podjeljivanjem pojedincima, općinama i pokrajinama po aktima rimske vlasti (naturalizacija) rimski građanin (civis) ima punu pravnu sposobnost; prava rimskog građanina: ius sufragii – pravo glasa ius honorum – pravo na magistrature ius commercii – pravo sudjelovati i sklapati prometne poslove civilnog prava (npr. mancipaciju) - civilna poslovna sposobnost ius connubii – pravo sklapanja rimskog civilnog braka dominium ex iure Quiritum – pravo stjecanja kviritskog vlasništva manus, patria potestas, tutela – pravo na rimsku obiteljsku vlast legis actio, in iure cessio – pravo da bude stranka u civilnom procesu testamenti factio activa i passiva – aktivna i pasivna pravna sposobnost LATINI imaju povoljniji položaj od peregrina, a postoje 3 vrste Latina: prisci (veteres), coloniarii, iuniani a) Latini prisci (veteres) pripadnici latinskih općina u Laciumu; mogu steći rimsko građanstvo preseljenjem u Rim zbog zajedničkog porijekla, imaju položaj najsličniji rimskim građanima – pripadaju im ius commercii, a u starije doba i ius connubii b) Latini coloniarii Latini i siromašniji rimski građani koje su Latinski savez, a kasnije Rim, slali u latinske kolonije od 286.pr.n.e. nemaju ius connubii, a rimsko građanstvo preseljenjem u Rim mogu steći oni koji su obnašali više magistrature kad su svi Italici dobili rimsko građanstvo (lex Iulia 90.pr.n.e., lex Plautia Papiria 89.pr.n.e.), održala se samo jedna vrsta Latini coloniarii – ne onih koji su bili iseljenici u kolonije, nego onih kojima je podijeljen ius Latii ius Latii – položaj mlađih latinskih kolonija, sadrži ius commercii (bez ius connubii) takvi Latini coloniarii mogu stjecati rimsko građanstvo ako su u svom gradu obnašali višu magistraturu (ius Latii minus) kasnije je to pravo protegnuto i na dekurione, članove gradskih senata (ius Latii maius) c) Latini iuniani oslobođenici koji nisu oslobođeni civilnim formama manumisije, te oslobođenici koje je oslobodio gospodar koji nad njima ima samo pretorsko (bonitarno) vlasništvo – oni žive kao slobodni, umiru kao robovi nakon smrti, njihova imovina se vraća patronu; imaju ograničenu sposobnost stjecanja putem oporuke ili legata (incapacitas) PEREGRINI (HOSTES) stranci van stare rimske države prvo su bespravni, a kasnije dobivaju neka prava (pomoću amicitiae, hospitiuma, međunarodnih ugovora i saveza) – u tom stadiju oni su pripadnici savezničkih država s određenom samostalnošću kad je Rim zavladao Mediteranom, peregrini su bili stanovnici carstva koji nisu ni Latini ni cives kad su 90. i 89.pr.n.e. svi Italici dobili rimsko građanstvo, peregrini su uglavnom bili stanovnici provincija ne mogu se služiti s ius civile, ius commercii, ius connubii, ali mogu s rimskim građanima stupati u pravne odnose priznate po ius gentium; ne mogu praviti oporuku, stjecati civilno vlasništvo, sklapati brak i mancipaciju u privatnopravnim odnosima, peregrini se služe svojim nacionalnim pravom domovine; 2 vrste peregrina: 1) oni koji su zadržali stanovitu samoupravu – uglavnom su ušli u rimsku državu dragovoljno ili kao saveznici (zadržavaju ranije građansko pravo, općinsku pripadnost i pravnu sposobnost po pravu svoje općine) 2) peregrini dediticii – nakon ratnog otpora predaju se Rimljanima na milost i nemilost (deditio); gube politička prava i samoupravu, te čine najnižu kategoriju rimskih podanika peregrini mogu dobiti rimsko građanstvo pojedinačno (zbog usluga Rimu) ili kolektivno 212. konstitucijom cara Karakale (constitutio Antoniana) su rimsko građanstvo dobili svi slobodni stanovnici carstva osim peregrina dedicitii nakon što je Justinijan ukinuo dvije preostale kategorije (peregrini dedicitii, Latini iuniani), zavladao je princip formalne ravnopravnosti svih slobodnih pripadnika države s obzirom na građansku pravnu sposobnost pojam peregrina opet dobiva značenje stranca, pripadnika država izvan Rimskog Carstva status civitatis bio je vezan za političku, a ne privatnopravnu sposobnost STATUS FAMILIAE pravni položaj pojedinca s obzirom na obitelj; za punu pravnu sposobnost potrebna je samostalnost u obiteljskim odnosima inokosna monogamna obitelj više nije vezana kognacijom (krvnim srodstvom), nego agnacijom agnacija je podložnost vlasti određenog starješine, ocu obitelji (pater familias) podvrgnuti su filii familias u filii familias spadaju – očevi potomci, žena in manu, snahe in manu, adoptirana djeca i osobe in mancipio stoga unutar obitelji razlikujemo osobe: a) sui iuris – slobodne od očinske vlasti, u položaju patris familis (ovdje spada i dijete ostalo bez kućnog starješine) b) alieni iuris – filii familias, podvrgnute vlasti oca obitelji obiteljski položaj nije presudan za javna prava – filius familias ima i ius sufragii (pravo sudjelovanja u komicijama) i ius honorum (pravo obnašanja magistratura) na području privatnog prava, on je pod vlašću patris familias; sve stječe njemu, no ne može ga obvezivati 2.7. CAPITIS DEMINUTIO pravni položaj fizičke osobe ovisi o 3 statusa – gubitkom ili promjenom jednog od njih mijenja se i pravna osobnost gubitak/promjena statusa zove se capitis deminutio, a u rimskom pravu razlikuju se: CAPITIS DEMINUTIO MAXIMA gubitak statusa libertatis – povlači i gubitak civiteta i obiteljske pripadnosti; dotični postaje rob ovdje spadaju rimski građani prodani trans Tiberim ili oni koji gube slobodu zbog kazne rimski građanin zarobljen od neprijatelja postaje rob, no nije sigurno da li ga stiže capitis deminutio ius post liminii – ako bi se vratio iz zarobljeništva, oživjeli bi svi njegovi raniji pravni odnosi (osim posjeda i braka) ako umre u zarobljeništvu, smatra se da je umro kao slobodan te se s njegovim nasljedstvom postupalo kao kod slobodna čovjeka (po fictio legis Corneliae) CAPITIS DEMINUTIO MEDIA gubitak statusa civitatis – pojedinac gubi civitet i obiteljsku pripadnost, ali ne i slobodu gubi ius civile, te nastavlja živjeti kao Latin (iseljenjem u koloniju) ili peregrin (prebjegavanjem neprijatelju, izručenjem) ovdje spadaju i kazne izgona (aqua et igni interdictio) i deportacije CAPITIS DEMINUTIO MINIMA gubitak obiteljske pripadnosti, otpuštanjem iz obitelji (npr. emancipacijom) ili prijelazom u drugu obitelj prekida se dotadašnja agnacija, a pojedinac gubi svoju imovinu, a njegovi dugovi i stanovita osobna prava utrnjuju pretor ipak daje vjerovnicima mogućnost tužbe: a) pomoću povrate u prijašnje stanje (in integrum restitutio) b) pomoću fikcije, kao da se capitis deminutio nije ni dogodila ova capitis deminutio nestaje od Justinijana, jer je agnatska obitelj već zamijenjena kognatskom 2.8. OGRANIČENJA PRAVNE SPOSOBNOSTI osoba koja posjeduje sva 3 statusa ipak može imati ograničenu pravnu sposobnost razlozi za to su: klasno-socijalna pripadnost, vjera, spol i čast KLASNO-SOCIJALNA PRIPADNOST politička, ekonomska i socijalna zapostavljenost plebejaca odražavala se i na njihovu pravnu sposobnost ta ograničenja su najveća na polju javnog prava, a postoje i u privatnim pravima plebejci sve do 445. pr.n.e. (lex Canuleia) nisu imali connubium s patricijima ograničenja sadrži i pripadnost staležu senatora – njima je s lex Claudia 218.pr.n.e. zabranjeno držati brodove veće od 300 amfora zapremnine i ženiti se libertinima; određeni dio imovine moraju ulagati u italska zemljišta (1/4, kasnije 1/3) ograničenja postoje i za vojnike, pokrajinske namjesnike, dekurione (odgovaraju za porez svojih općina) važna je i razlika između honestiores i humiliores u carskom i krivičnom pravu VJERA politeistička poganska vjera je tolerantna, ne utječe na pravnu sposobnost Rimljani pokorenim narodima ostavljaju njihovu vjeru, ne nameću im svoju – tako se Rimom šire razni orijentalni kultovi do progona kršćana ne dolazi zbog vjerske netolerantnosti, nego zbog opasnosti po rimsko državno uređenje (kršćansko učenje o jednakosti svih ljudi, odbijanju kulta careva – predstavlja zločin, crimen maiestatis) koliko god je poganstvo bilo tolerantno, toliko je kršćanstvo kad je postalo državnom vjerom bilo netolerantno ta netolerantnost prelazi u pravne sankcije: Justinijan uvodi obvezu ispovijedanja kršćanske religije zatim propisuje niz kazni i ograničenja za heretike, apostate, Židove, pogane: heretici i apostate ne mogu stjecati, otuđivati, praviti oporuku ni nasljeđivati po oporuci Židovi ne mogu sklapati brak s kršćanima ni držati kršćanske robove pogani ne smiju vršiti kultove pod prijetnjom smrti i konfiskacije SPOL (ŽENSKI) žena u rimskoj obitelji ima daleko niži položaj od muškarca isključena od svih javnih prava; ne može vršiti očinsku vlast, adopciju ni funkciju tutora ne može biti nasljednica bogatih posjednika (lex Voconia 169.pr.n.e.) niti preuzimati obveze u korist drugih osoba (senatus consultum Vellaeianum 46.pr.n.e.) ČAST (EXISTIMATIO) čast je pojam društvenog morala, dostojanstvo koje društvo priznaje pojedincu gubitak ili umanjenje časti može imati pravne posljedice – utječe na pravnu i poslovnu sposobnost potpuni gubitak građanske časti uzrokuju capitis deminutio maxima i media važniji slučajevi ograničenja pravne (poslovne) sposobnosti zbog umanjenja časti: INTESTABILITAS intestabilis je onaj tko sudjeluje u pravnom poslu kao svjedok ili libripens, a zatim odbija o njemu svjedočiti intestabilis ne može biti svjedok niti ih prizivati – time mu je ograničen ius commercii, jer su brojni pravni poslovi u to vrijeme vezani uz sudjelovanje svjedoka NOTA CENSORIA umanjenje časti koje vrše cenzori prigodom popisa građana zbog prijekornog vladanja cenzori nekog mogu brisati iz popisa senatora ili vitezova, ili ga premjestiti u slabiji tribus INFAMIA (INFAMIA IURIS) infamis ne može zastupati drugog, ne može se dati zastupati, ne može za drugog stavljati prijedloge pred sudom gubi ius suffragii i ius honorum, gubi sposobnost sklapanja braka, funkcije svjedoka i porote razlozi infamije su određeni zakonima i pretorskim ediktom dvije su vrste infamije: a) infamia immediata nastupa nesposredno kao posljedica nečasnog ponašanja, nije vezana uz prethodne sudske osude takva ponašanja su primjerice: bigamija, dvostruke zaruke, stečaj, sramotna profesija (glumci, gladijatori), brak žene unutar prve godine od prestanka ranijeg braka b) infamia mediata nastupa kao posljedica sudske presude za infamirajuće delikte (npr. furtum, rapina, dolus, iniuria) nastupa kao posljedica presude za kršenje obveznih odnosa utemeljenih na povjerenju i dobroj vjeri (actiones famosae) – to su primjerice actio depositi, fiduciae, mandati, tutelae, pro socio TURPITUDO (INFAMIA FACTI) temelji se na lošem glasu u društvu, na javnom mnijenju (npr. rasipnici, ljudi lošeg života) turpis persona zapostavljena je kod svjedočenja, imenovanja tutora i traženja nužnog dijela u nasljednom pravu u Justinijanovom pravu infamija i turpitudo za posljedicu imaju zapostavljanje po sučevu rasuđivanju, a infamia iuris koja se temeljila na pravnim propisima je iščezla. 2.9. OGRANIČENJA DJELATNE SPOSOBNOSTI razlozi koji isključuju ili ograničavaju djelatnu sposobnost su: dob, spol, zdravstveno stanje, rasipništvo ova ograničenja odnose se na osobe sui iuris – osobe alieni iuris su pod vlašću oca, pa ionako nemaju imovinske sposobnosti DOB tek rođeni čovjek još nema sposobnost samostalnog i razumnog očitovanja volje ta volja je potrebna za raspolaganje pravnim odnosima i odgovaranje za vlastita djelanja i delikte on ju stječe tek na određenom stupnju fizičkog i duševnog razvoja – poklapa se sa spolnom zrelošću (pubertas): pubertet dječaka utvrđuje se pojedinačno, a manifestira se oblačenjem muške toge (između 14. i 16. godine) pubertet djevojčica uvijek nastupa navršavanjem 12. godine Prokulovci i Sabinovci prihvaćaju granicu spolne zrelosti kod muškaraca s 14.g., a kod žena s 12.g. NEDORASLE OSOBE (IMPUBERES) djeca do 7. godine života, potpuno su djelatno nesposobna nazivaju se infantes jer ne mogu govoriti ni izgovarati pravne formule (qui fari non possunt) poslove za nedorasle osobe obavlja tutor, a stjecati mogu po robovima NEDORASLE OSOBE IZNAD DOBI INFANCIJE (IMPUBERES INFANTIA MAIORES) osobe od 7 do 14 godina, imaju ograničenu djelatnu sposobnost – ne mogu sklapati brak ni praviti oporuku samostalno mogu poduzimati samo poslove koji im donose korist (npr. prihvatiti darovanje ili oprost duga) za poslove koji sadrže imovinsko umanjenje ili obvezivanje treba im sudjelovanje tutora (tutoris auctoritas) – takvi poslovi su primjerice plaćanje duga ili uzimanje zajma DORASLE OSOBE (MINORES) dorasli su prvo bili potpuno djelatno sposobni, no takvo rano nastupanje doraslosti pokazalo se neprimjerenim zato je 191.pr.n.e. (lex Plaetoria) uvedena dobna granica od 25 godina (minores viginti quinque annis) taj zakon predviđa kaznenu popularnu tužbu protiv onog tko doraslog mladića zloupotrebom njegovog neiskustva navodi na sklapanje za njega štetnog posla (popularna tužba – može ju podići svaki građanin, quivis ex populo) takav posao ne bi bio poništen, nego bi optuženi bio kažnjen pretorskim ediktom određeno je da takav oštećeni minor dobije povrat u prijašnje stanje (restitutio in integrum) protiv tužbe na ispunjenje takvog štetnog posla edikt daje minoru ekscepciju legis Plaetoriae, zbog koje se tužitelja odbija pubertas je u klasično doba ostala granicom pune djelatne sposobnosti, no takvi minores ne uživaju povjerenje trećih zbog navedenih sredstava u korist minora – zato minor od magistrata može dobiti kuratora za sklapanje posla zato se od Marka Aurelija razvio običaj da se na zahtjev minora postavi stalni kurator za sve poslove (u tom slučaju bila je otežana primjena navedenih sredstava jer se smatralo da ne postoji zakidanje/circumscriptio dok se ne dokaže suprotno) u postklasično doba, razvija se trajna cura minorum za sve osobe ispod 25 godina starosti funkcija ovog kuratora bila je slična tutoru nad nedoraslima – one su uskoro izjednačene tako je granica pune djelatne sposobnosti pomaknuta do 25. godine života, a djelatna sposobnost minoruma je gotovo jednako ograničena kao i kod nedoraslih – minores ipak mogu sklapati brak i oporučivati PUNODOBNE OSOBE (VENIA AETATIS) položaj punodobne osobe imaju pojedinci s navršenom 25. godinom života od cara Konstantina, carevom dozvolom ovaj položaj može se dobiti i ranije (muškarci s 20, žene s 18 navršenih godina) ipak, prije 25. godine ne mogu se vršiti darovanja, otuđivati ni zalagati nekretnine SPOL (ŽENSKI) žene sui iuris i nakon doraslosti stoje doživotno pod posebnim tutorstvom (tutela mulierum) bez tutora nisu mogle poduzimati neke važnije pravne poslove ograničenja djelatne sposobnosti s vremenom slabe, pa su u kasnijem rimskom pravu praktički ukinuta ZDRAVSTVENO STANJE osobe s određenim tjelesnim manama ne mogu poduzimati poslove za koje se traži određena fizička sposobnost tako gluhonijemi ne mogu praviti usmenu oporuku ni druge poslove koji se sklapaju verbis (npr. sponsio) važna kategorija su i duševno bolesni (furiosi, dementes, mente capti): za vrijeme pomućenja uma su bili potpuno djelatno nesposobni; ne mogu stjecati, ni biti odgovorni za delikte već od doba Zakonika 12 ploča stajali su pod skrbništvom (cura furiosi) ovakva djelatna nesposobnost počinje i prestaje s bolešću, ne mora se utvrđivati sudskom odlukom zato su poslovi koje furiosus poduzme za vrijeme „svjetlih časova“ (dilucida intervala) bili valjani RASIPNIŠTVO rasipniku (prodigus) je dopušteno sklapati samo one poslove koji mu donose obogaćenje – u klasično doba, njegova nesposobnost je slična djelatnoj sposobnosti nedorasloga koji je prešao godine infancije (impuberes infantia maiores) ipak, rasipnik može sklopiti brak i nastupiti nasljedstvo (ne može praviti oporuke) isprva je rasipnik bio samo onaj tko bi rasipao neoporučno naslijeđenu očevinu (bona paterna avitaque), a zatim je rasipništvo protegnuto na svu njegovu imovinu – nakon što je netko proglašen rasipnikom, oduzima mu se uprava imovine (interdictio bonorum) i stavlja ga se pod skrbništvo (cura prodigum) pretorskim dekretom 3. PRAVNE (JURISTIČKE) OSOBE 3.1. POJAM PRAVNE OSOBE pravna (juristička) osoba –je društvena (socijalna) tvorevina kojoj pravni poredak priznaje pravnu sposobnost, tj. svojstvo pravnog subjekta iako nije fizička osoba to su kolektivi s ciljem i svrhom, te imovinom koja se veže uz taj kolektiv da bi služila interesima ljudi – s obzirom na svoju trajnost i nemogućnost ostvarivanja po pojedincu, ti kolektivi se ostvaruju u obliku socijalnih organizama koji se nazivaju pravnim osobama stvaranje pravnih osoba zahtijeva socijalni i ekonomski život – tako nastaju tvorevine kao države, općine, gradovi, privredna udruženja (trgovačka društva, zadruge), društvene organizacije (sindikati, omladinska društva), zavodi (bolnice, sirotišta) ili zaklada (npr. za uzdržavanje prosvjetnih ustanova, stipendije studentima) pravna osoba može biti i skupina novca prema pandektnoj nauci, pravne osobe su se dijelile na: 1) universitas personarum - korporacije - udruživanje fizičkih osoba radi određene svrhe time da tako organizirana ukupnost tih osoba postaje samostalni pravni subjekt različit od svojih članova i nezavisan od njihove promjene; članovi korporacije mogu biti u pravnom odnosu i sklapati pravne poslove sa samom korporacijom. 2) universitas rerum – zavodi i zaklade - supstrat pravne osobe je imovina, a ne udruženje fizičkih osoba - ovdje imovina, namijenjena određenoj svrsi, postaje pravna osoba (npr.bolnica). kod korporacija postoji udruživanje fizičkih osoba, a bit zavoda i zaklada je imovina granice između korporacija i zavoda/zaklada nisu uvijek jasne, a još je teže razlikovati zavode od zaklada: neki smatraju da je zavod imovina koja služi određenoj svrsi, a spojena je s uređajima (npr. bolnica), a zaklada je samo imovina bez tih uređaja – smatra se da je zaklada samo podvrsta zavoda ipak, prevladava mišljenje da su to samo različiti nazivi za istu pravnu ustanovu u pandektnoj nauci postoji više teorija o naravi jurističke osobe: a) TEORIJA FIKCIJE ILI PERSONIFIKACIJE (SAVIGNY) zastupaju je glosatori, a formulirao ju je Savigny polazi sa stajališta da pravni subjekt može biti samo čovjek – kod pravnih osoba nema takvog subjekta pravni poredak za jurističke osobe fingira postojanje subjekta (prenosi pravnu sposobnost od prirodnih na fingirane osobe) kako fingirani subjekt realno ne postoji, pravna osoba ne može imati volju niti sama djelovati – za nju djeluju zastupnici ova teorija opire se nekim izrekama iz Justinijanova prava – posebno onima koje se odnose na hereditas iacens, gdje se kaže da ostavina djeluje umjesto osobe (hereditas personae vice fungitur - ostavina djeluje umjesto osobe) hereditas iacens – ležeća ostavina od ostaviteljeve smrti do časa nastupa nasljedstva b) TEORIJA REALNE EGZISTENCIJE (GIERKE) pravna osoba je realna osoba koju čini ukupnost pojedinaca – ta ukupnost nije tjelesna osoba, ali ona realno postoji i ima vlastitu volju (kod korporacija nastaje skupom realnih volja članova, a kod zaklada voljom zakladatelja) takvim skupovima koji se razlikuju od običnog zbroja pojedinaca pravni poredak priznaje pravnu sposobnost po toj teoriji, za pravnu osobu ne djeluju zastupnici nego njeni organi koji manifestiraju volju pravne osobe c) BRINZOVA TEORIJA pravne osobe uopće nisu pravni subjekti – radi se o imovinskim masama bez subjekta te mase su vezane uz svrhu kojoj imaju služiti (Zweckvermogen) d) TEORIJA DESTINATARA (IHERING) pravni subjekti su samo one jurističke osobe kojima je odnosna imovina namijenjena to su primjerice bolesnici kod bolnice ili stipendisti kod stipendijalne zaklade 3.2. PRAVNE OSOBE U RIMSKOJ DRŽAVI KORPORACIJE organizirani kolektivi prirodnih osoba (universitas personarum) – čine samostalni pravni subjekt različit od pojedinih članova ovu ideju izražava Ulpijan govoreći o municipalnim općinama: Ako se nešto duguje skupini, ne duguje se pojedincima; ni ono što duguje skupina, ne duguju pojedinci - Si quid universitati debetur, singulis non debetur nec quod debet universitas, singuli debent. članovi skupine i sama skupina su odvojene pravne osobnosti u Rimu se javljaju 3 vrste korporacija s posebnom pravnom sposobnošću: RIMSKA DRŽAVA (POPULUS ROMANUS) s obzirom na svoju imovinu ne potpada pod privatno pravo (ius civile) država nastupa kao javna vlast nad građanima; nastupa prema pojedincu kao posebni pravni subjekt državna imovina (res publicae) – dobra rimskog naroda kao cjeline, ne pripadaju nijednom građaninu posebno ta imovina pripada državnoj blagajni (aerarium populi romani) u pravnim poslovima s pojedincima zastupali su državu magistrati po normama i u okviru javnog prava u doba principata, uz aerarium javlja se i fiscus: to je državna imovina od prihoda carskih provincija, njome upravlja car fiscus kao careva imovina u odnosima s građanima spada u privatno pravo i sudbenost kad je aerarium pod Dioklecijanom istisnut, rimska država postaje pravni subjekt privatnog prava preko fiska (iako se imovinskopravni odnosi fiska po mnogim privilegijama razlikuju od imovinskopravnih odnosa običnih građana) GRADSKE OPĆINE u Italiji i provincijama nakon pripajanja u rimsku državu, gradske općine u provincijama uglavnom zadržavaju svoju samoupravu u doba principata, sve općine u pogledu imovinskih odnosa postaju i subjekti privatnog prava općina postaje posebni pravni subjekt s posebnom imovinom – zato njene poslove mogu voditi samo posebni zastupnici (actor, kasnije syndicus), a ne bilo koji članovi općine DRUŠTVA nastaju vrlo rano (trgovačka, obrtnička, nabožna); važna su društva za otkup državnih prihoda (societates publicanorum) prema Zakoniku 12 ploča društva su se osnivala slobodno, no kasniji vlastodršci počinju raspuštati društva (Cezar, August) do ovog doba društva nisu još tvorila posebni pravni subjekt koji bi se razlikovao od članova; subjekti imovine su članovi društva August je s lex Iulia de colegiis zabranio stvaranje novih društava bez dozvole senata iz političkih razloga po klasičnom pravu, za osnivanje društva potrebna su bar 3 člana ("tres faciunt collegium" - trojica čine društvo) ZAKLADE zaklada može biti: a) samostalna – kao pravna osoba, to je imovina namijenjena određenoj svrsi, ima samostalnu pravnu osobnost; zakladatelj daje imovinu za određene svrhe, a ona živi samostalnim životom (njome upravljaju fizičke osobe kao organi zaklade) b) nesamostalna – nije novi pravni subjekt, nego je imovina ostavljena nekoj već postojećoj korporaciji (općinama ili društvima) s nalogom da je oni upotrebljavaju u određene svrhe tek u kršćansko doba nastaju temelji za zaklade u modernom smislu – osnivaju se piae causae: nastaju kad je crkvenim općinama (ecclesia) priznato svojstvo pravne osobe pia causa je imovina ostavljena za pobožne i dobrotvorne svrhe, npr. za podizanje bolnica, samostana, crkve takve piae causae mogu biti postavljene nasljednikom – gradske općine i društva to pravo stječu kasnije nije sigurno jesu li piae causae bile samostalne ili nesamostalne zaklade 1. OBITELJSKO PRAVO - UVOD 1.1. HISTORIJSKI RAZVOJ RIMSKE OBITELJI rimska obitelj – individualna, monogamna, s izraženom vlasti obiteljskog starješine (pater familias) to je agnatska obitelj, povezana vlašću istog starješine, bez obzira na krvno srodstvo (kognaciju) ovakva obitelj potječe iz starijih zajednica, rimskog patrijarhalnog gensa i agnatske porodice s prijelaza od gensa prema individualnoj agnatskoj obitelji – takav razvoj povezan je s razvojem proizvodnih snaga sve je veća produktivnost rada, pa sredstva proizvodnje prelaze u individualno vlasništvo inokosnih obitelji postoje brojni znakovi postojanja patrijarhalnog gensa prije države (gentilno ime, zajednička sacra, nasljedno/tutorsko pravo) Aulus Gellius naglašava da je u Rimu postojala zajednica šira od individualne obitelji, a uža od gensa: ta zajednica, anticum consortium, zvala se ercto non cito (nepodijeljena imovina ili ostavina) Gaj u Institucijama (antinopulski fragmenti) govori o ortačkoj pogodbi, societas: nakon smrti patris familias, među njegovim sui heredes nastaje zajednica braće (societas fratrum, erctum non citum) oni su u zajednici imali ravnopravan položaj, svaki je mogao oslobađati roba ili mancipacijom otuđiti stvar može se zaključiti da je i prije postanka inokosne obitelji u Rimu postojala šira porodična zajednica (domus) pater familias u consortiumu još nije imao apsolutnu vlast – imao je ograničenu vlast upravljanja i zastupanja smatralo se da sinovi i za očeva života latentno sudjeluju u njegovom imetku (quodammodo domini) daljnjim ekonomskim napretkom dolazi do raspadanja consortiuma, pa konačno nastaje inokosna obitelj koja obuhvaća samo roditelje i njihove potomke s njihovim ženama – nakon smrti oca, braća se dijele i osnivaju samostalne obitelji raste potreba za robovskom radnom snagom zbog obrade zemlje sada pater familias postaje samovlasnik svoje zemlje i imovine, pa ima gotovo neograničenu vlast nad svojom obitelji (sve do ius vitae ac necis - "odlučivanje o životu i smrti") individualna obitelj bila je poznata već Zakoniku 12 ploča, no tad je vjerojatno postojala i veća porodična zajednica actio familiae erciscundae - tužba za diobu obiteljske imovine 1.2. OPĆA OBILJEŽJA RIMSKE OBITELJI Rimljani individualnu agnatsku obitelj zovu familia – taj izraz može značiti samo robove, samo obiteljsku imovinu, sve osobe pod vlašću oca, ukupnost imovine i osoba; najvažnija upotreba je skup slobodnih osoba podložnih vlasti istog oca familia (familia iure proprio, Ulpijan) se sastoji od rođene djece i potomaka patris familias; ovdje spadaju i žena patris familias i žene njegovih potomaka (ako su ušle u manus-brak), te usvojena i pozakonjena djeca ta familia je kratkotrajna – smrću oca, sve osobe postaju sui iuris, a muškarci i patres familias svojih obitelji agnatska veza i dalje veže ove osobe – prema Ulpijanu, oni čine familiam communi iure agnati su sve osobe koje potpadaju i koje su potpadale pod istu patria potestas te koje bi potpadale pod nju da njihov zajednički predak nije umro prije njihova rođenja pravne posljedice koje se vežu uz agnaciju su zakonsko tutorstvo i zakonsko nasljedno pravo agnacija je srodstvo po očevoj strani – djeca s majkom dolaze u agnatsko srodstvo samo ako je i ona pod muževom vlašću (ako je sklopila manus-brak gdje prema mužu ima sličan položaj kao i ženska djeca, filiae loco) ako je sklopljeni brak slobodan, majka i dalje spada u svoju raniju agnatsku obitelj pravne posljedice koje proizlaze iz obiteljske pripadnosti vežu se uz agnatsko, a ne krvno srodstvo (npr. nasljedno pravo) agnati su mogli biti ujedno i krvni srodnici, ali nisu morali krvno srodstvo (cognatio) je izvor određenih moralnih dužnosti, a stvara i bračne zapreke no, kognacija u starije doba nije osnova za nasljedno pravo i tutorstvo; to je krvno srodstvo po muškoj i ženskoj liniji bit kognacije je u pripadnosti krvno-srodničkoj grupi, dok se agnacija temelji na pripadnosti kućnom obiteljskom kolektivu tijekom povijesti, agnatska obitelj slabi, pa od Justinijana kognatsko srodstvo potpuno potiskuje agnaciju uzrok je ekonomski razvoj – razvoj trgovine i ropstva omogućava članovima obitelji samostalnost u udaljenim krajevima, što onemogućuje vršenje patriae potestatis (tako agnatska veza gubi značaj) srodstvo može biti: u uspravnoj lozi (linea recta) – ascendenti i descendenti (preci i potomci), svi koji potječu rođenjem jedan od drugog (djed, otac, sin, unuk) u pobočnoj lozi (linea transversa) – osobe koje potječu od 3. zajedničkog pretka, a ne jedna od druge (stric i nećak); pobočna loza još se zove kolateralna, a pobočni rođaci kolaterali) blizina ili stupanj srodstva (koljeno, gradus) dviju osoba: računa se po broju poroda između tih osoba do njihovog zajedničkog pretka koristi se pravilo "tot gradus quod generationes" (toliko stepeni, koliko poroda) tako je otac sa sinom u prvom, djed s unukom u drugom stepenu srodstva u pobočnoj lozi, braća su u drugom, stric i nećak u trećem stepenu srodstva, … veza bračnog druga s rođacima drugog bračnog druga nije srodstvo, nego tazbina – adfinitas ili affinitas (može biti bračna zapreka) u Gajevim i Justinijanovim institucijama, o obitelji se govori u prvoj knjizi gdje se raspravlja o pravu osoba (ius quod ad personas pertinet). 2. BRAČNO PRAVO 2.1. OPĆA OBILJEŽJA RIMSKOG BRAKA brak u najširem smislu – trajna zajednica života između muža i žene da bi brak bio pravno priznat, moraju trajno postojati oba osnovna elementa: faktična zajednica života muškarca i žene affectio maritalis – trajna namjera i volja da budu baš muž i žena za monogamni rimski brak nije bitno spolno općenje (copula carnalis) u postklasično doba prodire shvaćanje da je za brak dovoljan samo početni sporazum supruga u času sklapanja braka, jer već time nastaje trajna zajednica (utjecaj kršćanstva koje brak smatra nerazrješivim) osim braka, u Rimu postoje i druge trajne zajednice muškarca i žene contubernium – trajna spolna veza među robovima ili među slobodnom osobom i robom konkubinat – trajna veza slobodnih osoba bez affectio maritalis; djeca iz konkubinata su vanbračna (liberi naturales) i slijede majku; ovako žive osobe koje zbog socijalno-političkih prepreka ne mogu sklopiti brak, no i ovakva veza je pravno priznata, iako niža od braka MATRIMONIUM IUSTUM je samo brak među osobama koje imaju connubium; samo ovakav brak ravna se po ius civile samo djeca iz ovakvog braka su iusti patris filii – ona su ingenui i poprimaju status svog oca, te spadaju pod njegovu vlast to je prvenstveno brak rimskog građanina s Rimljankom ili peregrinkom (Latinkom) koja ima ius connubii brak između peregrina, te između Rimljana i peregrina bez ius connubii prosuđuje se po peregrinskom pravu u 1. st.pr.n.e. donesena je lex Minicia – djeca u takvim brakovima (bez ius conubii) uvijek slijede lošiju stranu; dobivaju pravni položaj one strane koja nije rimski građanin BRAK CUM MANU I BRAK SINE MANU brak cum manu: žena ulazi u agnatsku obitelj muža i potpada pod njegovu vlast (manus, in manum conventio) ako je muž alieni iuris, žena potpada pod vlast muževa patris familias – raskida agnatsku vezu s prijašnjom obitelji brak sine manu: poznat već Zakoniku 12 ploča, žena ostaje uz svoju raniju agnatsku pripadnost ona i dalje spada pod vlast dosadašnjeg patris familias (ako je bila sui iuris, pod tutorstvo agnata) prije se smatralo da je brak sine manu polubrak, no duplicitet bračnih formi ipak je postojao kod Rimljana kad su ekonomskim razvojem obiteljski članovi, time i žene, dobili veću samostalnost, brak sine manu postao je pravilom brak cum manu potpuno nestaje u 3. st. prema tome, Rimljani poznaju samo jedan tip braka, a osnivanje manusa služi samo za osnivanje muževe vlasti nad ženom (pravni posao, a ne forma za sklapanje braka) 2.2. PRETPOSTAVKE ZA BRAK I BRAČNE ZAPREKE za valjani rimski brak (matrimonium legitimum) traži se: a) ius connubii – imaju ga rimski građani i Latini prisci, no plebejci se mogu ženiti patricijima tek od lex Canuleia 445.pr.n.e. b) pravna i djelatna sposobnost – brak ne mogu sklapati nedorasli, duševno bolesni, a po Justinijanu ni kastrati c) pristanak patris familias – za brak ga moraju tražiti osobe alieni iuris, a eventualno i druge osobe uz pozitivne pretpostavke, postoje i bračne zapreke – brak sklopljen unatoč njima bio bi ništav; dijele se na: apsolutne – onemogućuju svaki brak s bilo kojom osobom (postojeći brak, ropstvo, zavjet čistoće, zabrana za vojnike za vrijeme vojne službe - principat) relativne – onemogućuju brak s određenim osobama (krvno srodstvo, tazbina, tutorstvo, vrijeme žalosti) relativne bračne zapreke: krvno srodstvo (cognatio) – u uspravnoj lozi neograničeno, u kolateralnoj prvo do 6., u klasično oba uključivo do 3.stupnja tazbina (affinitas)– zapreka samo u uspravnoj lozi (npr. svekar i snaha); u kršćansko doba protegnuta na šurjaka i šurjakinju tutorstvo – u carsko doba zabranjen je brak tutora s njegovom štićenicom udovica prije nove udaje mora održati vrijeme žalosti (10 mjeseci, od principata 1 godina), a u kršćansko doba taj rok je protegnut i na slučaj razvoda braka – svrha ove zabrane je izbjegavanje dvojbe o očinstvu 2.3. BRAČNO ZAKONODAVSTVO CARA AUGUSTA polarizacija između bogatih i siromašnih krajem republike dovodi do pada morala i razvrata u redovima vladajuće klase kako bi podignuo bračni moral, spriječio neutemeljene razvode i pojačao rađanje bračne djece u višim slojevima, car August donosi zakonske promjene u obiteljskom/bračnom pravu – ti zakoni zajedno se zovu kadukni ili lex Iulia et Papia Poppaea: 9.g. lex Papia Poppaea – o zapostavljanju brakova bez djece; 18. g. lex Iulia de maritandis ordinibus – o suzbijanju neženstva tim je zakonima određeno: muškarci između 25.-60.g. i žene između 20-50.g. moraju živjeti u braku - čak i razvedeni i udovice, samo je ženama ostavljen rok od 6mj. do 2god. razne bračne zabrane da bi se spriječilo miješanje rimskih građana, vladajuće klase sa stranim rasama i nižim slojevima, primjerice zabrana braka (u slobodi rođenih) ingenuusa sa zloglasnim ženama (mulieres famosae – glumice, bludnice, preljubnice, …) ili zabrana braka senatora i njihovih potomaka s oslobođenicima i glumicama određen je broj djece – muž barem 1, žena ingenua barem 3, oslobođenica barem 4 (ius liberorum) onaj tko ne poštuje propise, ostane neženja (caelebs) ili bez djece (orbus) stižu zapostavljanja – npr. kod natječaja za magistrature i druge štetne posljedice, npr. nesposobnost za oporučno stjecanje nasljedstva i legata (incapacitas) caelebes ne mogu stjecati ništa od oporučnih namjena, a orbi mogu samo polovicu njihovi ošasni dijelovi (caduca) pripadaju sunasljednicima ili legatarima koji imaju djece (inače državi) 2.4. ZARUKE (SPONSALIA) braku obično prethode zaruke (sponsalia) – uzajamna obećanja da će se sklopiti brak u staro doba – zaruke sklapaju zaručničin otac i zaručnik (možda i patres familias); upotrebljava se oblik sponzije, formalističkog pitanja i odgovora (zato se zaruke zovu sponsalia, zaručnik sponsus, zaručnica sponsa) od predklasičnog prava – sklapaju se neformalno, iz njih ne izvire pravno utuživa obveza na sklapanje braka niti na naknadu štete, zaruke se mogu jednostrano razvrgnuti (pritom nije dozvoljeno ugovarati eventualnu kaznu za takav slučaj – načelo matrimonia debent esse libera - brak mora biti slobodan!) u postklasično doba javlja se tendencija o obvezatnosti zaruka te nastaje arrha sponsalicia: kod Rimljana se javlja u 4. stoljeću, pod utjecajem kršćanstva i grčko-orijentalnih običaja to je uzajamno davanje svojevrsne kapare koju bi stranka koja odustane od zaruka gubila ako ju je dala ako ju je primila, morala bi je vratiti u četverostrukom iznosu (po Justinijanu u dvostrukom) od arrhae se razlikuju zaručnički darovi: mogu se ranije opozvati ako su darovani pod uvjetom da dođe do braka u postklasično doba, određeno je da stranka koja bezrazložno odstupi od zaruka gubi te darove ako su zaruke sklopljene uz svečanost zaručničkog poljupca (osculo interveniente), a zaručnik umre, zaručnica može zadržati polovinu primljenih darova 2.4. SKLAPANJE BRAKA SKLAPANJE BRAKA CUM MANU brak cum manus zasnivao se na 3 načina: CONFARREATIO najstariji oblik sklapanja braka među patricijima koji je dovodio do uspostavljanja manusa uz određene sakralne obrede – sastoje se u žrtvi Jupiteru kod koje se koristi kruh od pira (panis farreus) odvija se uz prisutnost 10 svjedoka, te dvojice najviših rimskih svećenika (pontifex maximus, flamen Dialis) COEMPTIO zaključenje rimskog braka u obliku mancipacije, tj.prividne prodaje žene u prisutnosti 5 svjedoka, vage i libripensa, spada u gesta per aes et libram u klasično doba, coemptio se uglavnom koristi u druge svrhe (npr. promjena ženina tutora – coemptio fiduciae causa) USUS stjecanje manusa time što žena živi s mužem u praktičnom braku neprekidno kroz godinu dana (vrsta dosjelosti) prema Zakoniku 12 ploča, žena može izbjeći stjecanje manusa tako što bi svake godine 3 noći zaredom izbivala iz muževe kuće (usurpatio trinoctii) – iz ove ustanove je vidljivo da je brak bez manusa već tada bio poznat neki pisci povezuju usus s otmicom žene gdje bi se jednogodišnjim rokom brak legalizirao, a Levy-Bruhl konstruirao je hipotezu o braku na probu – većinom se uzima da je usus način osnaživanja brakova ako su confarreatio/coemptio izostali ova 3 oblika nisu prisutna u Justinijanovoj kodifikaciji SKLAPANJE BRAKA SINE MANU sklapa se bez posebnih pravnih formalnosti, no ističu se običaji i obredi: in domum deductio – svečano uvođenje žene u muževu kuću uz stanovite obrede; ovaj način spominje se kao akt zasnivanja braka, no otpada u postklasično doba consensus – postaje jedini bitan element sklapanja braka; popraćen je stanovitim obredima i sastavljanjem isprava, osobito o uređenju imovinskih odnosa (instrumentum dotale); te isprave su kod Justinijana propisane za brak viših staleža (illustres) i pretvaranje konkubinata u brak 2.5. UČINAK BRAKA NA OSOBNE I IMOVINSKE ODNOSE ODNOSI U BRAKU CUM MANU žena izlazi iz dosadašnje agnatske obitelji, odnosno iz tutorstva ako je bila osoba sui iuris sada je podložna vlasti muža ili njegova patris familias ako je muž alieni iuris – ženu stiže capitis deminutio pravno, žena ima položaj kćeri (filiae familias loco), odnosno položaj sestre prema svojoj djeci, s kojima dijeli nasljedno pravo; pritom gubi pravo nasljeđivanja u prijašnjoj agnatskoj obitelji, kao mater familias žena dobiva ugledan socijalni položaj imovinski odnosi: žena nema imovinskopravne sposobnosti – sve što bi ona stekla pripadalo bi mužu sva imovina koju je imala prije braka pripada mužu (adquisitio per universitatem) ili njegovom pater familiasu ODNOSI U BRAKU SINE MANU žena zadržava položaj u dosadašnjoj obitelji, u kojoj zadržava i nasljedno pravo; ne stječe nasljedno pravo muževe obitelji unatoč pravnoj odvojenosti, postoje neka pravila o odnosima bračnih drugova: žena je dužna slijediti muža jer on određuje mjesto stanovanja (domicil) muž odlučuje o odgoju djece, koja i u braku sine manu spadaju pod njegovu vlast muž je dužan štititi ženu; žena dobiva socijalni položaj muža al